Never Meant To Be
by Garangel
Summary: Aizen threatens to destroy Soul Society. When Yamamoto asks what are his demands. He only asks for two things. Soul Society and....a girl. RenjiXOC AizenXOC later on GrimmXOC IchiXOC UlquiXOC Note: There are three OCs in this story .
1. Chapter 1 The Land and the Queen

**A/N: Whoot first Bleach fanfic (not counting the one I deleted before this one) well I had this thought in my head and I wanted to get it out…well I hope you enjoy it.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Bleach. (although all bleach fans wish we did)**

**Character Disclaimer: Taiki Zenkai owned by me. Arashi Komamura (not appearing in this chapter) owned by me. Kaede - last name unknown- (not appearing in this chapter) owned by my friend Christina. (XxReflectionxX Gaia) All Bleach characters owned by Tite Kubo**

_Pairings: TaikiXAizen RenjiXTaiki GrimmXKaede IchiXKaede UlquiXArashi_

**Never Meant to Be**  
_Chapter One: The Land and the Queen_

Aizen smiled as General Captain Yamamoto appeared speechless on the screen. His voice shook a bit, "Wh-What did you just say, Aizen?" Aizen chuckled, sweeping his bang out of his eye with his hand, only to have it fall back into place. "Must I repeat myself? I said that you will tell the Lord of Soul Society to surrender Seireitei over to me, or I will destroy it with my Arrancar army." Yamamoto growled, "How do we know you aren't lying?" Aizen chuckled lightly, before taking a sip of his tea, "I have over thousands at my command. Heh, remember Yamamoto I have total control over Hueco Mundo, and most of the Hollows living in it. Heh and most of them make up my Arrancar and Espada." Yamamoto sighed, trying to decide what he should do. He looked at the screen again and asked only one thing, "What are your demands, Aizen?" Aizen smirked, "I only want two things...Soul Society...and Zenkai Taiki..."

* * *

Taiki laughed as Renji messed up her waist long brown hair. "What are you doing Renji? You're messing up my ponytail!" Renji chuckled, "I only wanted to see what you look like without your hair up!" She swatted his hands away, her sapphire eyes shining in the light as she laughed, "Nyaaaah don't touch my hair hahah!" Renji chuckled, "Haha alright fine, I won't touch your hair anymore." Then he grinned, "But you never said anything about your sides!" He laughed as he started to tickle her. Taiki laughed, whilst putting her hair back up into a high ponytail, "Hahahah Renji stop! Hahahah!" Just then a quiet, sharp, voice echoed across the Squad 6 Training Ground. "Renji, that does not look like training to me. I thought you were going to help Zenkai-chan train?" Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. Renji scratched the back of his head, letting go of Taiki, "Sorry Captain, we were just having a bit of fun." Taiki stood, bowing in respect, "My apologies Captain." Byakuya simply nodded, then turned swiftly on his heel, "Now see to it that you actually train this time."

Taiki brushed off her shihakushō, giggling lightly, "Yes Lieutenant I think we should be training instead of fooling around." Renji turned to her, whilst unsheathing Zabimaru, "Yes yes, now don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya since you're a girl an' all." She snorted, "Hah! I wouldn't forgive you if you went easy on me!" She reached for her Zanpakutō, which had a blue colored hilt, unlike Zabimaru whose hilt is red. She smiled, "Me an' Zekkyou-Taka ain't gonna play with kiddie gloves. What say you?" Renji chuckled, "Hah, the kiddie gloves are off for this one!" Then he ran his hand above his blade, "Roar Zabimaru!" A smile appeared on Taiki's lips, "Fly Zekkyou-Taka!" (Screaming Falcon) Her sword was surrounded by a blue aura and a gust of wind. The sword twisted and turned until it turned into two Kris styled blades with a blue ribbon wrapped around their hilts. "Let's go Renji!" She smirked.

* * *

An hour had passed before Yamamoto looked back at the screen, "Tell me Aizen, why do you want her?" Aizen blinked, taking a sip of his tea, "I have my own reasons." Yamamoto frowned, "Fine...I will speak with her Captain..." He then sighed, "As for Seireitei...I cannot give it to you." Aizen frowned, becoming a bit tense as set his tea cup down on the table beside him, "I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say you would not give me Soul Society?" Yamamoto shook his head, "No, I said _I_ could not give you Soul Society. That power still remains with the Lord of Soul Society." Aizen then became a little bit more calm. He sighed, "Then I guess I will speak with him later," He grinned, making his point clear that he was still going to create the King's Key, and then he continued, "But I still want the girl." Yamamoto nodded, "Yes...I...understand..." The video screen became blank, as Yamamoto slammed his fist onto the table, "Damn you Aizen Sōsuke...damn you to Hell..." He knew he was beat. He knew that if he did not give Aizen what he wanted, no matter how strong the Shinigami in Soul Society were, Aizen's Arrancar would always be stronger. Especially when he thought of the Espada that served under Aizen, and the fact that he also had Gin and Tōsen as well. He called for a messenger, telling him to send word to Byakuya Kuchiki that he was needed in the Squad One meeting room. The messenger nodded, using flash step to get to Captain Kuchiki faster. About several minutes later, Byakuya appeared in the room, "You called for me, Captain?" Yamamoto sighed, gesturing him to a seat nearby, "Please Captain, seat yourself, for we have a lot to talk about..."

* * *

Taiki panted, sitting back on the cold, wooden floor, "Heh, I guess training's over for today?" Renji nodded, also sitting down on the floor, "Yes." Their little match had ended in a tie, and both were exhausted. Renji regained his breath, "Well I think we should be off. Get some rest tonight and we'll continue this in the morning, alright?" She nodded, "Alright." She smiled, waving to him before she left, "Bye Renji!" She began to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Byakuya. "Oh Captain, um what is it?" His face was emotionless, "Come with me." She blinked, but then nodded, "Yes sir." He led her to his quarters and sat her down, explaining everything that Yamamoto had explained to him. Her happy smile, had turned into a horrified expression when he had finished speaking, "...no way..." Byakuya sighed, "It will be decided tomorrow whether or not this will come to pass." Then he gave her a slight smile, "Don't think of it. The Captains will probably vote 'no' anyways." Then he sighed, "The best thing for you to do now is to get some sleep, alright?" She nodded, standing and bowing, "Thank you Captain." And with that said, she left his quarters, heading towards her own. She sighed, shaking her head, "Why me?"

* * *

Aizen smiled, rising from his chair as Gin walked in the room. Gin smiled, "You seem happy Aizen-sama." Aizen chuckled, "Everything is going just as planned Gin, of course I'm happy...for soon," He paused, brushing his fingertips over an old photo of a two men standing beside a young girl, and then he continued, "For soon I shall have the land...and a queen."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Thunder and Lightning

**A/N: Hey guys, yup yup this is chapter two! I just wanted you all to know since Bleach never fully explains how old any of the Shinigami, except probably Rukai since she explains to Ichigo that she has lived almost 10 human lifetimes... (or something like that I can't quite remember...) I have given them ages according to how old they look...just wanted to give you a heads up...except I really mentioned ages in this chapter...go figure...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Itazaro owned by me.**

_**Never Meant to Be**_  
_Chapter Two: Thunder and Lightning_

_8 Years Ago_  
_It was a warm, sunny, summer day in Seireitei. A little girl could be seen running through the fields, wearing a blue summer kimono that was decorated with bird designs. She smiled as she ran towards the teen-aged boy standing on the other end of the field. He had black hair that spiked out in the back. His bangs, and some pieces that fell in front of his ears, were dyed a light silver. He smiled at the girl, his green eyes were filled with happiness. The girl laughed as she jumped into his arms, "Itazaro-kun! You're home!" He smiled, "Hello Taiki-chan. Did you miss me?" The eight-year-old Taiki nodded, "Yeah!" Then she blinked, examining his clothes. Then she looked back up at him, her smile widened as she spoke, "Did you graduate?" He smiled, "Yes. I am now a Shinigami." She blinked, "A soul reaper huh? That's so cool!" He chuckled, messing up her hair, "Yes...heh very cool.." Then he gently set her down on the ground and crouched down so that he was at her eye level, "Taiki-chan I came back because I needed to tell you something. Something very important." Taiki cocked her head as she asked, "Something important?" He nodded, "Yes," He paused for a few seconds and then continued, "You see I was accepted into the Gotei 13 today...and I've been placed into a squad. So...I will not be coming back for a while. But I promise to visit you every chance I get." Taiki frowned, "How long will you be away?" Itazaro sighed, "For a very long time. But I'll come back once and a while. And especially on holidays heh." The he poked her nose, making her giggle, "And of course your birthday." Taiki crossed her arms, "Will you write to me too?" He nodded, "Yes. Everyday." Then she smiled, "Okay then..." The she looked behind him, "Who's that?"_

_Itazaro turned, looking back behind him to see Captain Aizen standing there. Itazaro smiled, "Oh hello Captain Aizen." Aizen smiled, "Hello Itazaro-kun." He approached him, but stopped when he noticed Taiki. He smiled, "Who's this Itazaro-kun?" Itazaro smiled, placing a hand on Taiki's back, nudging her forward, "This is my younger sister, Taiki." Aizen crouched down so that he was at her eyelevel, he placed a hand on her head, "Hello Taiki-chan, Itazaro-kun has told me much about you." Taiki blushed a bit, laughing lightly, "Hehehe hello!" Aizen smiled, rising, "Shall we be going, Itazaro?" Itazaro nodded, "Ah yes." Then he turned to Taiki, "I'm sorry Taiki but I have to go now." Taiki nodded, "Okay! Don't forget to write to me okay?" He chuckled, "I promise." He turned and walked towards Aizen, "Let's go." She waved to them as they left, "Bye!" Aizen smiled as they began to walk, "She's just as you described Ita-kun." Itazaro nodded, "I told you you'd like her." Aizen chuckled, "I know."_

_Two Days After Meeting Aizen..._

_Taiki was out in the fields again, picking flowers for a neighbor that was watching her while Itazaro was gone. She smiled, picking a pretty violet flower, "Oh these are her favorites." Then she looked around, "I wonder if there are any sunflowers around...I could pick some for Itazaro." Suddenly there was a loud roar. She turned to hear screams when she saw a giant group of Huge Hollows. Her eyes widened, "A...aaah..." She dropped the flowers she was carrying and ran, but one of the Hollows noticed her and chased after her. She began to cry as she ran, "Aaaah! Stay away from me!! Aaah!!" She tripped and fell onto the ground hard. She winced when she tried to sit up, but then she felt her heart in her throat when she looked up and saw the Hollow right above her, "I...I..Itazaro...h.h...help..." The Hollow roared again, lifting its arm, ready to strike her with its giant claws. She closed her eyes as it swung its arm down at her. She blinked after a few seconds when she realized it hadn't hit her. She looked up and gasped. Itazaro was hugging her close to him, but then tears welled up in her eyes when she noticed the Hollow's claws were in his back. He smiled weakly, _

_"See? I promised I would...always be here for you..." Then his body fell limp and she felt her heart sink, "I...I...I..t...a..." Suddenly the Hollow roared out in pain as something attacked it from behind. As it dissolved, Aizen appeared from behind it. Taiki shook as she held Itazaro's body, "Ita...Ita-kun...wake up...please wake up..." Aizen's friendly smile soon turned to a frown as he approached her. Using flash step, he suddenly appeared behind her, trying to take her away from the body. However she would not allow it, she screamed and cried. "No! I can't leave him! I won't leave him!"  
"ITAZARO!!"_

Taiki sat up in bed, sweat covering her face. She panted as lightning flashed outside her window, casting shadows across the room. She held her forehead, "Why that dream...and why now?" She frowned, "Is it because of what Captain Kuchiki said about tomorrow?" She looked up at the photo hanging on her wall. In the picture was her eight-year-old self with Itazaro on her left and Captain Aizen on her right. She growled, "No, he's not that man anymore...he was never that man..." She frowned recalling the moment when Aizen had told Renji that the Aizen they all knew never existed. She laid back down on the bed, putting her arms behind her head, watching the lightning flash outside her window. She heard the thunder rumble several seconds later. She sighed, "They say that the thunder is God shouting...I wonder what he is shouting at..." Then she turned over onto her side and closed her eyes, attempting to fall back asleep.

* * *

Aizen walked solemnly down the halls of Las Noches. In his hand he held his Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, and in the other he held a photograph. He really never could tell what time of day it was, since it was always night in Hueco Mundo. The only way that they could is by looking at the clocks that Gin had thankfully installed. He wandered down the white corridors, deep in thought. He glanced down at the photograph every once in a while, his thumb brushing over the person standing in the middle as he whispered, "I'm sorry." Gin appeared from around the corner with a devilish grin on his face, "Sorry 'bout what Aizen-sama?" Aizen froze for a bit then chuckled, "How long have you been there Gin?" Gin smirked, "Are you asking 'how long I've been there' heh, or 'how long I've been following you'?" Aizen frowned a bit, "So you have been following me, eh Gin?" Gin blinked, "I was just worried 'bout ya Aizen-sama. You've been talkin' to yourself a lot lately an' you've been wanderin' off durin' the night a lot too." Aizen chuckled, "Well nothing's wrong. I'm fine Gin. I'm just wondering if Yamamoto will stick to his word." Gin chucked, "Prob'ly not." Aizen raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Gin shrugged, "Y'know he may leave it to a vote for the Captains..." Aizen smiled, "You're leaving out one small detail Gin." Gin raised an eyebrow, "Oh and what's that Aizen-sama?" Aizen's smile widened, "We have...leverage..." Gin smiled, "Oh you mean Inoue-san?" Aizen chuckled, "Exactly."

* * *

It was midday as Yamamoto stood before the remaining captains of the Gotei 13. He sighed, "So have we made a decision?" The other ten captains nodded, muttering amongst themselves. Yamamoto turned to Byakuya, "Then you know what you must do." Byakuya nodded, "Yes sir." He then turned and exited the room, heading off to the squad 6 barracks.

* * *

Taiki sighed as she sat in the branches of the sakura tree. She lay back on the branch she was sitting on, looking up at the sky, "..." She looked up at the clouds, while thinking, "I wonder what the vote was..." She heard a voice from below her. She looked down and saw Byakuya, "O-Oh Captain." She jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully in front of him, "What is it?" Byakuya sighed, "The captains have decided that..." He then paused, lost for words, "Tomorrow at sunset you will be brought to Hueco Mundo upon Aizen's request." Her mouth dropped but then she nodded, "I understand..." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Zenkai-chan...I'm sorry." She sighed, "I know my place, and if this is the only way to protect Soul Society then I shall do my duty and go through with it." She turned from him, and started walking away, muttering to herself, "And all Hell will break loose..."

* * *

Yamamoto turned on the screen, a picture of Aizen appearing on it. He sighed, "Tomorrow...at sunset..." Aizen chuckled, already knowing what he was referring to, "And as I promised, I will leave Soul Society alone...for now..." Yamamoto growled, "What exactly are your intentions Aizen?" Aizen chuckled, "You will see, in time, you will see." Then the video screen turned black, Yamamoto furrowed his brow, "Damn it Aizen, what are you planning?"

* * *

Renji smiled when he saw Taiki enter the training ground, "Hahah look he finally showed up!" After a few seconds he blinked, noticing her depressed look, "Taiki…what's wrong?" He approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Taiki?" Taiki looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "...they've decided...to give me to Aizen tomorrow at sunset..." Renji's eyes widened, "WHAT?" She nodded, and then pressed her forehead against his chest, "I don't want to go Renji. I don't know what he wants with me, but I know that whatever it is, it isn't good." Renji blinked but wrapped his arms around her, "I promised a while ago to protect you...however I cannot go against the wishes of the captains...but I can promise you one thing..." He looked her straight in the eye, "If I find out that he has hurt you in _any_ way, then no matter what the captains say, I'll come get you." He smiled, leaning in a bit, "And that's a promise." He gently pressed his lips against hers, making her tears stop and her cheeks became a rosy pink. She kissed him back as her arms draped around his neck. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and pulled her into him, "I've always loved you Taiki-chan...and I always will." She smiled, nuzzling her head against him, "I love you too, Renji."

* * *

Aizen drummed his fingers against the arm rest of his throne. He smiled, "Everything is going according to plan..." Gin blinked, "So you want me to go pick her up tomorrow or what?" Aizen shook his head, "I shall send Ulquiorra." Gin nodded, "Ah I see...well in the meantime would you like some tea?" Aizen chuckled, "That would be wonderful, thank you Gin." Gin smiled, calling for an Arrancar servant, "Anything for you Aizen-sama." Aizen sighed, looked down at the eight-year-old Taiki in the photograph he was carrying, "We'll be seeing each other again very soon...we have a lot of catching up to do..."  
**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 The King and His Queen

_**Disclaimer: Taiki & Arashi owned by me. Kaede owned by BlankStareOfDoom (XxReflectionxX's account on Fanfiction) I do not own Bleach.**_

_Chapter Three: The King and His Queen; the Pretty Little Doll_

Taiki sighed as she watched the sun starting to set outside her window. She sighed, "I must do this," She told herself, "It is my duty as a member of the Gotei 13 to protect Seireitei..." Then she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the many tear droplets running down her face. Why did she feel this way? Was Aizen already breaking her resolve? No, she would not let him. She turned to the bed, where a messenger had left her an outfit that Aizen had requested she wear. She growled, "I shall not be wearing _that_." On the bed laid a white version of a shihakushô, except the sleeves were slightly shorter. The sleeves were cut so that the kimono top appeared to be a t-shirt, and replacing the sleeves were ribbon arm sleeves that had ribbon coming off so that they tied in the back. She snorted; she knew why he had sent it. He wanted to make sure that she was giving into him. She shook her head, "No, I will not join him. I'm going because of my duty." Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Are you ready, Zenkai-chan?" Byakuya asked from outside her door. She sighed, shuffling over to the door, and opened it slowly. She nodded to her Captain, "Yes...I am..." He nodded, turning, "Come." He didn't wait for her to respond and started walking towards the planned meeting place. She looked down at her feet as she walked beside him. "_I will not allow him to break me. I will not join him. I will not let him break my resolve. I will always be a Shinigami. And I shall not be a traitor. This I swear. To my duty and to myself._" She thought as she walked along.

* * *

Aizen smiled, looking at the clock that was hung on the wall, "It is about time. Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway, and bowed respectively to his master, "Hai Aizen-sama?" Aizen smiled, "Would you please go fetch my _queen _from Soul Society for me?" Ulquiorra nodded, "Hai Aizen-sama." He then turned, and walked out of the room, quickly opening a portal to Soul Society and walked calmly through. Aizen sighed, taking a sip from his tea cup, "Hm..." Gin blinked, "What's wrong Aizen-sama?" Aizen turned, setting his tea cup down on the side table next to him, "What do you mean Gin?" Gin shrugged, "I dunno, it's just you've been a bit depressed lately an' not quite yourself." Aizen sighed, "I see. Well it's just because of a thought." Gin blinked, "A thought?" Aizen nodded, "Yes a thought...I've been wondering if she is coming by her own will or because she feels that her duty is making her." Gin nodded, "Oh I see...so your thinkin' that she's gonna try to run away?" Aizen chuckled, "Perhaps." Gin cocked an eyebrow, "If she should, run away, what should you have me do then?" Aizen lifted his tea cup to his lips, "You will see...when the time comes." Gin nodded, "Alright Aizen-sama."

* * *

Yamamoto stood several feet away from Uqluiorra. The entire time that they stood there waiting; he continued to only look down at the ground. Ulquiorra turned to Yamamoto, his face emotionless, like always, "She is coming, correct?" Yamamoto sighed, and then nodded, "Yes." Uqluiorra nodded in response, "I see…" Yamamoto raised his head when he could see Byakuya approaching them with Taiki following right behind him. "There they are now…" Yamamoto stated. Uqluiorra looked ahead and noticed Taiki, staring at her as if he were examining her, "Hm." Byakuya nodded to Yamamoto, "General Captain." Ulquiorra approached the two, "You've lived up to your word." Then he turned to Yamamoto, "Aizen-sama will be happy." Then he turned back to Taiki, "Woman. We shall be going now. Aizen-sama is expecting you." Taiki nodded, "I see." Uqluiorra turned, casually opening up a portal to Hueco Mundo. "Follow." He spoke in a monotone voice as he walked into the portal. Taiki looked at her feet as she approached it, but then she looked back one last time, when she saw Renji on the horizon. She smiled, seeing him waving to her, "Bye…Renji…" She then turned back towards the portal and walked through. As it closed Yamamoto sighed, "I know what you're thinking Captain." Byakuya blinked, "Sir?" Yamamoto chuckled, "You're probably thinking how long it will be until she tries to escape Aizen. Tell me, do you intend to rescue her?" Byakuya shook his head, "She decided to go herself because she believes it is her duty." Yamamoto blinked, but then smiled, "Ah I see."

* * *

Taiki obediently followed Uqluiorra through the maze of white corridors until they finally reached a pair of giant doors. Uqluiorra stopped, turning back to her, "Aizen-sama is waiting for you in there." Taiki blinked, but then nodded, walking past him without saying a word. The doors opened slowly, the bright lights from inside the room engulfed Taiki as the they made the gap of light wider and wider. She stepped into the room, and noticed something that looked like a throne set several feet back and placed a few feet above the ground. She glared up at the figure sitting in the chair, as Aizen smiled back at her, "Hello Taiki-chan. It's been a while. Hasn't it?" She frowned, crossing her arms, "Why did you ask for me to come here Aizen?" Aizen chuckled, "Getting straight to the point eh?" He rose from his throne, making Taiki tense up, which made him chuckle. He flash stepped down to the floor so that he stood in front of her.

He chuckled, "Why so tense, Taiki-chan?" She growled, "I don't know what you're planning, but I refuse to be apart of it!" Aizen frowned a bit, "You're not being fair Taiki-chan." Then he sighed, "I wish to treat you like a guest here Taiki-chan, but I get the feeling that you do not feel that way, do you?" Taiki snorted, "More like a prisoner." Aizen frowned, "I was hoping you wouldn't say such a thing." Then he reached out to stroke her cheek when she quickly reacted by unsheathing her Zanpakutō. Suddenly she had a sword against her throat as Gin appeared behind her. Aizen shook his head, "I really didn't want to have to come to this. But if you wish to be treated like a prisoner, then so be it." He forcefully took her sword, and its sheathe, away from her. Then he turned to Gin, "Bring her to her room." Then he whispered to him, "You know what to do." Gin nodded, taking a piece of rope out of his pocket and bound Taiki's hands, "Sorry Taiki-chan, but you brought this upon yourself." He pulled Taiki out of the room, who was kicking and screaming, "I swear to God, Aizen! I will be the one that kills you for what you did to Soul Society! I swear it!!"

* * *

Gin brought her to her room, dragging her by a rope leash that was tied to her rope bounds. The room was bigger than her old room. It had a queen sized bed with black, satin sheets; west of that was a small closet, filled with many, many clothes. East of the bed was a small bookcase, filled with books, with a small chair next to it and a reading lamp. To the south of the bed was a big window that showed most of Hueco Mundo, and especially the crescent moon that illuminated the darkened sky. Then to the southwest was a small bathroom. He pushed her, gently, into the room; locking the door behind them. He sighed, "You really shouldn't be so mean to Aizen-sama, Taiki-chan." Taiki growled, "And why shouldn't I?!" Gin smiled, "Because he—" He paused, he could feel Aizen's eyes burning into the back of his head, then he continued, "He has a…_liking_ for you." She blinked, "A…_liking_ for…me?" Gin nodded, going into the small closet, "Yup. Ever since he first met ya." Taiki growled, "That Aizen never existed, remember?" Gin shook his head, coming out of the closet with an outfit that looked like a wedding kimono. Then he turned to her, placing the outfit on the bed, "Please, change." Taiki shook her head, clutching her robes defensively, "I will not." Gin frowned, "Do I have to force you to change?" She frowned, "Wearing those would mean that I've given up." He blinked, "What do you mean?" Taiki growled, "If I wear those, it would mean that I have given up on Soul Society and have decided to join _him_." He chuckled, "Are you planning on running away?" She crossed her arms, "I might be." He shook his head, "You won't get very far; the Espada are very fast." She snorted, "I'll out run 'em." He rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, sure." Then he looked serious, "Will you change?" She glared at him, "No."

Gin sighed, turning towards the door, "Then I shall have to force you." He left the room for a few minutes and came back with five female Arrancar servants, "Please change her. Tie her to the bed if you have to." Taiki's eyes widened, "What the hell?" Before she could even react, the servants were on her like flies on dead meat. They bound her to the bed, like Gin had advised, and took off her Shinigami robes, leaving her in her undergarments, and then changed her into the kimono. Then one of the servants made her sit up, so that she could do her hair. When the servants had finished they left the room. Gin walked back in and smiled. He examined her, noticing that the dress fit her perfectly. Then he looked at her hair, which was no longer in a ponytail and was hanging freely down her back. He chuckled, walking forward and adjusting the head piece they had placed on her forehead, "Perfect." She frowned, slapping his hand away, "Don't touch me!" He shook his head, "Maybe not so perfect…" She blinked, "What are you talking about?" He chuckled, "You don't understand do you?" She raised an eyebrow, "Understand what?" He smiled, sitting down on the bed, "Aizen doesn't want to treat you like a prisoner. To him, you are his doll. His perfect little doll. The one that stays in perfect shape." She growled, "A doll am I? Well I refuse to be his doll!" He frowned, "You have no choice." She gave him an icy glare, "I will not allow it." He chuckled, rising from the bed, "Aizen-sama would like to meet you in his room in two hours. If you need anything, ask for Ulquiorra. Oh and," He smiled, "Don't try to run away." Then he approached the door, pausing only for a second to look back at her, "Remember, Taiki-chan. Aizen-sama _always _gets what he wants, no matter what." **To Be Continued…**

**Sora: Whoot chapter three, whaddya think so far?**

**Aizen: Where's my tea?**

**Sora: No Tea for you!**

**Taiki: Aw gawd why do I have to wear a dress?**

**Sora: Because I am evil…**

**Aizen: No your not….**

**Sora: Alright well in the next chapter we finally get to meet Arashi and Kaede! . See ya next time (which will probably be soon XD) **


	4. Chapter 4 Enter! Neko and Usagi

_**Dislcaimer: Taiki and Arashi owned by me. Kaede owned by BlankStareOfDoom. I do not own Bleach.**_

_**A/N: Oh my god. It's chapter 4! I haven't update like this since...well EVER! Feel lucky! lol enjoy! Sorry it's so short by the way...I'll make chapter five longer, I promise!**_

_Chapter Four: Enter! Neko and Usagi_

_"...To him, you are his doll. His perfect little doll. The one that stays in perfect shape...Remember, Taiki-chan. Aizen-sama_ always_ gets what he wants, no matter what..."_ Gin's words throbbed through Taiki's head as she paced uneasily around the room. She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming in." Ulquiorra stated as the door opened. She turned towards him and frowned, "..." He sighed, "Aizen-sama wishes to see you now." She turned from him and crossed her arms. "I do not want to see _him_." She retorted. Ulquiorra frowned, "Then I will have to drag you." She glared at him, "You will not." He sighed, approaching her, "You have no say in the matter." She backed away as he walked towards her, "I said no." He shook his head, disappearing for a second and then appeared behind her, "You have no choice."

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, but she wouldn't give up without a fight. She flailed her arms and legs; kicking and punching him. "Put me down damn it!" She growled. "If I put you down, will you do as I was instructed?" He questioned. She blinked, "Huh?" He shook his head, trying to reword his last sentence, "I said, if I allow you to walk freely, will you stop fighting me, and allow me to take you to Aizen-sama?" Taiki thought for a second, but then sighed, "Fine..." He nodded, placing her onto the floor slowly so she could stand on her own two feet. He turned, "Let's go." Taiki nodded slowly, knowing that he'd probably pick her back up and drag her to Aizen if she didn't agree. "Fine..." She muttered.

* * *

"Renji-kuuuun!" Renji turned to see a girl with spiky bluish-purple hair that fell down to her shoulders, running towards him. She smiled as she practically tackled him to the ground. Her big, violet eyes filled with joy. The teen-aged girl giggled, "Hehehehe! Hiya Renji-kun!" Renji chuckled, struggling to get her off of him, "Arashi, please get off me." Another girl with long purple hair and emerald colored eyes stood behind them. She shook her head, prying Arashi off of Renji, "C'mon Arashi-chan, you can kill Renji later." Arashi frowned, "I _wasn't_ trying to kill him, Kaede-chan!" Kaede laughed, "Okay _sure_." Arashi crossed her arms, "I wasn't!" Renji chuckled, patting her on the head, "Its okay Arashi-chan. I know you meant well." Arashi smiled, sticking her tongue out at Kaede, "Nyaah!" Kaede laughed, shaking her head. Then she turned to Renji, "Where's Taiki-chan?" She asked. Arashi nodded, "Yeah where is she Renji-kun?" He sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Well...um...you see..." Arashi blinked, "What's the matter, Renji-kun?" He sighed, starting to explain everything that had happened. The entire time Arashi's eyes were wide with terror; whereas Kaede's were wide with concern. "W-W-What are we gonna do?" Arashi stammered. Kaede placed a hand on her hip, "You _are _planning on saving her right?" Renji shook his head, "It's not that simple." Arashi blinked, "Whaddya mean it's 'not that simple'?" He frowned, "The captains will not allow it. For if an army of Shinigami, even a small group were to invade Hueco Mundo...well Aizen might think Yamamoto's goin' back on his word and he'll attempt to destroy Soul Society in return." Arashi cocked her head, "What if it wasn't an army of just Soul Reapers?" Kaede and Renji blinked, "Huh?"

* * *

Aizen turned as Ulquiorra and Taiki stood in the doorway. He smiled, "You may leave Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra bowed, "Hai, Aizen-sama." He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Aizen smiled at Taiki, gesturing to an empty seat, "Please. Sit." She hesitated for a few seconds, but then slowly glided over to the chair. She sat down slowly, "..." Aizen turned to Tōsen, who was standing behind him, "Tōsen. Please fetch us some tea." Tōsen bowed and left the room without saying a word. He then turned back to Taiki. He examined her and then smiled warmly at her, "You look beautiful."

Taiki's cheeks flushed a light pink, causing her to quickly look away. He chuckled, "There's no need to be ashamed Taiki-chan." Then she frowned, "..." He raised an eyebrow, "You won't talk to me will you?" She turned her head, refusing to respond to him, "..." He frowned, "Aw c'mon Taiki-chan, don't be so coldhearted." She growled, glaring at him, her voice rising as she spoke, "_I'm_ coldhearted?! _You're _the one who betrayed and threatened to destroy Soul Society!" Then she stopped herself when she realized she was no longer sitting. She blinked when she noticed she was pressed up against the wall. She turned her head to see his menacing brown eyes staring right back at her. His warm smile had turned sour as he gave her an icy glare. "I suggest that you not raise your voice at me ever again." He paused, leaning in against her so that his head rested at the base of her neck. Feeling his hot breath against her exposed skin made shivers run down her spin. He chuckled when he noticed her reactions, and then continued, "For if you do. There will be...c_onsequences_**." To Be Continued...**

**Renji: I told you Arashi you can't come!**

**Sora: SHHH!! Guys! They don't know about that yet!**

**Renji: Sorry...**

**Ulquiorra: What's that smell?**

**Arashi: Cake!**

**Sora: Okay that's it! Out, out the lot of you! Heh, see ya next time!**

**A/N: And thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and is sticking with this story! It's thanks to you that I'm continuing this story! Domo arigato **hatorisgirl15, BlankStareOfDoom, Sesshylover978**, and **xenocanaan!


	5. Chapter 5 Life Lessons Part One

**A/N: For a while, well maybe not a while, unless you count over a year a while...anywho, I've been role playing with BlankStareOfDoom and this chapter was inspired by one of the things that had happened during the course of our Role Play. We found it funny, and adorable...I hope you feel that way too.**

_Pairings for this Chapter: UlquiXArashi_

**_Chapter Five: Life Lessons - Part One: How to Turn A Bad Guy Into a Good Guy._**

_Segment One: Ulquiorra _

Arashi frowned, "Why can't I go?" Renji shook his head, "Hueco Mundo is a dangerous place, and besides captain Komamura would kill me if I let you." She pouted, mumbling, "Sajin would let me go..." Kaede patted Arashi's head, "No, he wouldn't." Arashi blinked, "Alright so maybe he wouldn't, but I never get to go _anywhere_!" Kaede laughed, "For good reason." Renji crossed his arms, looking quite serious, "You're still not coming with us Arashi." She stomped her foot, "But it was _my _idea to ask Kurosaki-kun and his friends to help!" Kaede shrugged, "She has a point." He frowned, "Now you're _siding_ _with her_?" She sighed, "She won't stop arguing until she makes you cave." He placed a hand on his forehead, "I guess we have no choice...you can come Arashi-chan..." Arashi smiled, "Yay!"

Above the three, hiding within a portal, stood Ulquiorra. Aizen had sent him to monitor Soul Society, just in case Yamamoto decided to send a rescue party for Taiki. Ulquiorra placed his hands in his pockets as he examined the three. "They intend to invade Hueco Mundo?" He frowned, "Aizen-sama will not be pleased..."

Renji turned, "I'll go to the World of the Living to speak with Ichigo. You two stay here." Kaede blinked, "Can I come with you Abarai-kun? I haven't been to the World of the Living in a while." Renji thought for a second and then shrugged, "Eh sure, why not?" Kaede turned to Arashi, "_Behave_." Arashi frowned, "Stop treating me like a baby!" Kaede laughed, messing up her hair, "Just kidding." She turned to Renji, "Let's go." He nodded, "Right." As they left Arashi sighed whilst trying to straighten out her hair, "Now what am I s'pose to do?"

"You intend to invade Hueco Mundo? You wouldn't last long against an Arrancar." A voice spoke from the shadows. Arashi looked around, "W-Who's there?" Ulquiorra appeared out of the darkness, "..." Arashi jumped back, "Wh-Who are you?" He took his hands out of his pockets as he bowed in a polite way, "Ulquiorra Schiffer. The Fourth Espada." She cocked her head, "Espada?" He blinked and then chuckled slightly, "You are very amusing..._for a Shinigami_." Arashi cocked her head, "Huh?" He shook his head, "You plan to help your friends invade Hueco Mundo...and you have no idea of whom you are fighting?" She smiled, "Nope not a clue." He looked her straight in the eye, "Allow me to show you the strength of an Arrancar." Her eyes widened as a stream of light whizzed by her head. She looked back at the tree it hit, noticing that there was nothing but ashes left. "A...h...what...did...you...?" Arashi stammered. Ulquiorra flexed his hand, "That was a Cero." She blinked, "A C-C-Cero?" He nodded, "Yes." She gulped, "O..oh..." She didn't have any second thoughts as she started to run. Ulquiorra sighed, "Why do they always have to run?"

Arashi didn't dare look back as she bolted towards her home. As soon as she arrived, she quickly turned and locked the door. She sighed, "Phew..." Then she placed her hands over her growling stomach, "mm...I'm hungry..." She glanced towards the kitchen, "Hmm..." She walked in and then her eyes widened, "Wha??" In the kitchen she found Ulquiorra...examining the cake she had left out. He was deep in thought, "Is it a weapon? An edible weapon perhaps?"

She laughed, "Its cake."

He looked up at her, which made her jump a bit, "What is this 'cake' you speak of?"

She blinked, pointing to the cake, "Uh that's cake."

"Is it edible?"

"Heheh yeah."

"May I have some?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"What's wrong?"

"Never mind...So you wanted a piece right?"

"If you don't mind."

She nodded, taking a cake cutting knife out of one of the drawers. She took a plate and a glass, just in case he wanted something to drink, out of the cupboard. She turned to the cake and cut him a small piece and put it onto the plate. She took out a fork and placed it beside the plate on the kitchen table. "Here." She smiled. He nodded, taking a seat at the table, "Thank you." He picked up the fork and cut off a piece of the cake. He put it into his mouth, and as he chewed his eyes widened, "This...is...great!" He shoveled the rest of the slice into his mouth, wiping the cake bits off his face with a napkin. He turned to her, "Did you make this?" She nodded, "Yeah, it's my mother's recipe." He thought for a second, "If I help you get your friend, Taiki-chan, back, will you make me cakes like this one anytime I'd like?" Arashi blinked, but then smiled, "Sure!" She felt happy, no one had asked her to bake them cakes, not counting that one time the bakery wasn't opened on Renji's birthday; she felt extremely good that somebody liked her baking.

He blinked, "Oh, what's your name by the way?" She smiled, "It's Arashi. Komamura Arashi." He nodded, "So, Arashi-chan...Arashi...That's a nice name. It means 'storm' does it not?" She smiled, "Yeah." Then he blinked, "You are related to Komamura Sajin?" She shook her head, "No. I was adopted." He cocked his head, "What happened to your parents...if you don't mind me asking?" She thought back for a minute, "My mom died during childbirth, and my father died in combat when he was out on a mission...I was ten...but Sajin-san and my parents were good friends so he decided to take me in and raise me as his own." Ulquiorra nodded, "He must be nice." She grinned, "Oh he is." There was a moment of silence until Ulquiorra asked, "Can I have some more cake?" She laughed, "Of course."

* * *

Taiki had been returned to her room after the outburst with Aizen. She shuddered, "hm.." She sat on her bed, thinking, "_He really is a monster...he may appear friendly at times...but underneath that lies an angry beast...and his Espada are no different..._" She sat up, slid off the bed, and walked towards the mirror; taking off the headdress. She glanced towards the bathroom, "...a shower would be nice right about now..." She then turned towards her bag, filled with an assortment of items she had brought with her. She searched through it, until she found a bathing suit she had brought with her just in case. She quickly changed and stepped into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and waited for the water to warm up. She closed the door behind her and stepped into the shower. She sighed when she felt the hot water hit her body, "Aah." After a while of standing underneath the water, she started to feel paranoid. She looked outside of the shower to see Aizen staring right back at her. "AAIIEE PERVERT!!" She stepped back into the shower, pulling the shower curtains around her body, "What the hell?!" Aizen chuckled, "What's wrong, you're dressed aren't you?" He gestured towards her bathing suit. She growled, "Get the hell out. NOW!" He shook his head, "I do not take orders from you, Taiki-chan." She stepped back as he rose from the chair he was sitting on, "Get away from me." He grinned, "I told you, I do not take orders from you. Now, come out of there. Now." She shook her head, "I will not." He sighed, "Then I guess I'll have to come in and get you." She frowned, "Pervert."

She hesitantly stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around her. He chuckled as he quickly pinned her against the wall, "I suggest you do things a bit faster from now on." He eyed the towel, and grinned. He moved one hand down to the towel and undid it; letting it drop to the floor. Her cheeks turned dark red, "What're you doing?!" He chuckled, "What does it look like?" His hand began to move up her side, threatening to untie her bathing suit top. Her eyes widened, "No, stop!!" She pushed him away from her, and then quickly grabbed the towel and held it against her body. Aizen growled, grabbing her wrists and pressing her a bit harder against the wall, "If you refuse to do what I want you to, I guess I will have to break you." She frowned, "You will never break me." He chuckled, "You belong to me now, Taiki-chan. Your mind, your soul, your heart, and your _body_ belong to me." She tried to wiggle out of his grip, "No!" He placed his head against the base of her neck, lightly kissing her collar bone. She stiffened up, "Please stop it!" Aizen chuckled, realizing how tense her body was. In the back of his mind, he knew that she was terrified. He raised his head so that they were at eye level and frowned a bit. He then backed away from her, allowing her to slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. He turned to the doorway, but then glared back at her, "You are mine now. I will break that strong will of yours Taiki-chan, even if I have to harm you in the process." **To Be Continued….**

**Sora: -cough cough cough- Rapist…**

**Aizen: I am not.**

**Taiki: Yes you are!**

**Ulquiorra: -is eating cake- Yum.**

**Arashi: Heheh!**

**Sora: Hmm I'm currently thinking of changing the rating of this story to 'M' due to conflicting thoughts of sexual scenes……I'm unsure yet….anywho, see ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 Last Chance Escape!

**A/N: This chapter is rated M, therefore I had to change the story's rating to M, for hinting(s) of sexual content...oopsies...I think my brain is broked.**

_Chapter Six: Last Chance; Escape!_

That night Taiki slept in her shihakushō; which she had found in the very back of the closet. She refused to change into the night robes Gin had left out for her. She slept in fear of Aizen coming into her room in the middle of the night and trying to rape her. She glanced towards the window as she lay motionless in her bed. It was hard for her to tell whether it was morning or night. The only way she could tell was whether a servant brought her breakfast or dinner. She stared at the bar shaped shadows that the moon's light was casting onto her bed. She frowned, glancing around the room, "This is a prison cell...no matter how much they decorate it." She shivered, picturing the chains and torturing devices hiding behind the walls.

She turned her attention to the door when she heard a knock. "We're coming in." Gin's voice spoke through the door. Her heart sank as she thought, "We?!" She sat up, leaning against the headboard, as she sat Indian-style ontop of her sheets & quilt, "..." The door opened and Gin entered the room, shortly followed by Aizen. She frowned, thinking, "Oh great he's here..." Gin smiled, "Morning Taiki-chan!" She made a smirk, nodding to them, "Gin...perverted bastard..." Gin frowned, "That's not very nice, Taiki-chan." Aizen chuckled, "It's alright Gin." He eyed her, "She'll be taught to learn to hold her tongue." She gulped, feeling that he would be punishing her later. Aizen turned to Gin, "You may leave now Gin." Gin blinked, but then noticed the look in his eyes and nodded, "Yes sir." He quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Aizen turned his attention to Taiki. He then grinned; flash stepping in front of her. He pinned her down against the bed, making her flinch. She growled, "Wha-What're you doing?!" Aizen chuckled, one of his hands sliding down her side, "What do you think?" She stiffened, "Stop!!" His hand brushed over her stomach, threatening to go lower. Her eyes became wide with fear, "Stop!" He growled, "You have no say, _prisoner_." His hand slipped down her hakama which made her mind explode with fear. She began to cry a bit as she felt him move, "P-Please s-stop." He glanced at her, "Hmm, sorry what did you say?" Her lower lip trembled, "P-Ple-Please s-st-stop." He chuckled, "Please stop what?" Two lone tears trickled down her cheeks, "Please stop...Aizen stop." He frowned, "Hmm? No respect, how rude." More tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried out, "Please stop Aizen-_sama_!"

He stopped his shenanigans, pulling his hand out from underneath her hakama, and smiled, "Heh...you're learning..." He chuckled, leaning in, his lips barely inches apart from hers, "Good girl." She gulped, trembling lightly underneath his grip. He rose from the bed, and walked over to the door, "Now that you understand what awaits you; I expect you to be a good girl from now on." With that said, he opened the door and walked out.

Taiki curled up into a ball. She knew that she had been beat. She shivered, "I've lost...I even..." She shook her head, thinking, "He even made me beg...I called him Aizen-sama...he's breaking me so easily..." She blinked when she heard echoes. She looked up and noticed the door was open slightly. A light bulb light up in her head, "This is my only chance." Without any second thoughts, she raced to the door, threw it open, and dashed out into the white hallways.

* * *

Aizen sat on his throne, smiling. Gin cocked his head, "Somethin' up Aizen-sama?" Aizen nodded, "Yes Gin." Gin smiled, "Might I ask you what that may be?" Aizen chuckled, "She's breaking easier than we expected Gin." Gin blinked, "Really?" Aizen smiled, "She begged, and she even acknowledged me as her master." Gin smiled, "I'm happy for you Aizen-sama." Suddenly a lowed ranked Arrancar appeared in the room. He bowed to his master, "Aizen-sama, urgent news!" Aizen raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" The messenger looked up at him, "The prisoner...has escaped!" Aizen frowned, "She has, has she?"

* * *

Taiki dashed down the white hallways. She knew she was lost, but she wouldn't give up. This would be the only chance she would get to run away, and she was taking it. She paused when she hit a dead end, "Damn it!" She turned quickly and dashed off down another hallway. She stopped when she suddenly heard voices yelling to one another, "The prisoner has escaped! Find her and bring her to Aizen-sama!" Taiki growled, "Shit!" She bolted down another random hallway, but the voices seemed to get closer. She cussed when she found herself at another dead end, "Fu--"

"Watch your language." A voice growled from behind her. She turned to see an angry Aizen, and an army of Arrancar. She clenched her fists. She had been cornered; like a rabbit that was trapped by a pack of wolves. Except these wolves were half hollow, but they wouldn't attack her, for they knew that their "alpha male" wanted her in one piece. She growled, "Damn it no." Aizen glared at her, "You've been a bad girl, Taiki-chan. Therefore you must be punished." And suddenly, her world turned black.

* * *

When Taiki awoke, she found herself in a new room. She was in an actually prison cell this time. She tried to move, but her wrists & ankles were cuffed together. "Nhh.." She tried to move, but failed. The metal binding her limbs together were to heavy, "Damn…" She sat back against the cold stone wall, trying to remember what happened. "Oh yeah….Aizen found me…and then…he must have knocked me out…" She looked around for someone, or something, that could help her get out. She froze when she saw a set of brown eyes staring at her. She growled, "Aizen!"

Aizen chuckled, "Oh you're awake? How do you like your new room?" She frowned, but didn't reply, "…" He sighed, "You've been bad, so of course I had to put you in there." She looked away from him, "It doesn't matter where you put me. It will always be a prison cell…" Aizen blinked, his expression softened when he noticed her depressed look. He slowly unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. When he did she made no movement, nor did she even look at him. He stepped forward and cupped her chin. She blinked as he raised her head slowly. He smiled as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, but then she noticed the passion behind the kiss. Her cheeks became a rosy red as her eyes slowly began to close. He smiled, breaking the kiss after a few moments, only to allow air to fill his lungs. He stood and walked towards the cell door. He paused, smiling warmly back at her, "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." Then he turned and walked out of the cell, locking the door behind him. **To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Sora: Yup that's chapter six. I wanted to hint some AizenXTaiki…I hope I didn't make Aizen sound like a total pervert. He just has mood swings. :D**

**Taiki: …… -blush-**

**Aizen: ….. –blush-**

**Grimmjow: Aww look at the two lovebirds!**

**Taiki & Aizen: SHUDDUP GRIMMJOW! –awkward silence- -blush-**

**Sora: Well in our next chapter Kaede gets to meet a certain "Strawberry" until then, see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 Love Sick

**A/N: Uuugh my throat is sore as hell...my nose is runny...and I have a terrible cough...but that is not stopping me from writing! Oh yeah and I'd like to give a shout out to BlankStareOfDoom, who is currently writing a Bleach fanfic of her own ****(note: it is rated M) and I love it to death. She has some readers, but she would really like some more. So I am asking you, as a favor, please read her story .**

_Chapter Seven: Love Sick_

Kaede stepped out of the portal and into Kisuke Urahara's shop. The blond shop keeper turned, his fan hiding his face. He smiled, "Hello there." Renji appeared beside her, "Urahara-san, we need some gigais." He waved his fan, making a light breeze hit his face, "What's the occasion?" Renji sighed, "Our friend was kidnapped by Aizen." Urahara raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? It just so happens...sadly...that Inoue-san has been kidnapped as well." Renji's eyes widened, "Inoue-san was kidnapped?!" Urahara nodded, "Yes." Kaede blinked, "Who's Inoue-san?" Renji turned to Kaede, "She's one of Kurosaki-kun's friends. Inoue Orihime." Renji frowned, "Well then I guess Kurosaki-kun won't disagree with coming with us if we asked him to go with us to Hueco Mundo?" Urahara shrugged, "Perhaps." Then he smiled, "You wanted gigais, correct?" Renji nodded, "Yes." Urahara smiled, "Be right back." He stood up, and walked into the back room. The other two stayed silent for a couple of seconds, waiting from him to return. Renji growled, "Damn it. He took Inoue-san too! What is he planning?" Kaede frowned, "He's planning to take Soul Society."

Renji sighed, "I know THAT, but I want to know what Inoue-san has to do with this." Kaede blinked, "Urahara-san mentioned something about...powers?" Renji turned, scratching his chin, "That's right...her power of...what was it again? Power of Rejection? No that's not it...I think she called it..._Shun Shun Rikka._ That's it." Kaede blinked, "Shun Shun Rikka?" He nodded, "Yes, she can reject and deny fate. Like let's say you broke your arm. She could use her powers and make it so your arm was never broken in the first place." She blinked, "That's kinda cool actually." He nodded, "Yes, but...what would Aizen want with her powers anyway?" Kaede thought for a second, "Can she suppress memories?" He blinked, "Suppress memories, what are you talking about?" Kaede's eyes widened, "What if Aizen knew...that you and Taiki-chan...were in love with each other?" Renji blushed, "How'd you find out?" She grinned, "I could see it in your eyes. But don't worry I won't tell anyone. But anyways, what if he wanted to erase you from her memories?" His eyes widened, "So you're saying he--" Kaede cut him off, "He wants to make it so you never met..." Renji's eyes widened, "Wh-What?!"

* * *

Taiki stared up at the dark ceiling. She was curled up in a ball, trying to keep in all of her body heat. The floor that she laid on was damp and freezing cold, not to mention the room was growing colder by the second. She shivered, "S-S-So co-co-cold..." She closed her eyes, wishing that she was in her own, warm, bed with the covers wrapped around her, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Aizen walked calmly down the staircase; he was off to see Taiki again. He walked over to her cell, and unlocked the door. He blinked when he found her sleeping on the floor, but he noticed something odd about her. He walked over to her and crouched beside her. He thought for a second, "...hm...Something isn't right..." He placed a hand against her forehead and immediately withdrew it, "Damn, she's got a fever."

He withdrew a key from his pocket and began to unlock the handcuffs around her hands and ankles. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the cell. As he walked up the stairs and began to walk through the hallways, he found Gin. "Gin, please bring me some cold water and a washcloth." Gin blinked, "Is something wrong Aizen-sama?" He nodded, "I think she has caught something, she has a fever." Gin chuckled, "See I knew that you're soft side for her would come out sooner or later." He frowned, "Just get the water and the washcloth Gin!" Gin laughed, "Alright, alright I'm going." Aizen carried her to his room and placed her in his king sized bed. The room was larger than any other room in Las Noches. It had a large bathroom and a large closet across from it. The walls were lined with bookcases that were filled to the brim with thousands of textbooks, novels, and other types of books. Next to the bed was a nightstand which held a small desk lamp.

Gin entered the room moments later, with a bowl filled with cold water and a washcloth, "Here ya go, Aizen-sama." Aizen nodded as Gin placed the bowl on the nightstand, handing out the washcloth to Aizen, who took it from his hand. Gin then turned towards the door, "Would you like anything else Aizen-sama?" Aizen shook his head, submerging the cloth into the cold water, "That is all for now Gin." Gin nodded before he left the room, "Yes sir."

Aizen then pulled the cloth out of the water, wringing it out so it remained somewhat damp. He folded it up and placed it on her burning forehead. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, gently caressing the back of her ice cold hand. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "A nap wouldn't hurt..." He mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Taiki's eyes opened after a while, "Unn?" She blinked when she felt something cold on her forehead, "nnn?" She groaned. She felt terrible; her head ached, her body was freezing, her nose was runny, and her throat burned every time she coughed or swallowed. She turned her head and noticed a sleeping Aizen sitting next to the bed in a chair. She blinked as she thought, "_This is…his room…but why..?_" Aizen's eyes opened as he smiled to her, "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She couldn't deny giving him an answer, "Terrible." He sighed, "I'm sorry I left you down there for so long. I hadn't realized what the climate would be like at night." She blinked, and sniffled a bit, her voice sounded a bit nasally, "Jid jou jean dit, jhat jou jead jejore?

Aizen blinked, "What was that?" She coughed, trying to clear her throat, "I said...did you mean it….what you….said before?" He cocked his head, "What do you mean—" But then he paused and blushed a bit, "Yes…I did mean it…" She sniffled, coughing a bit, "I don't believe you." He frowned, "I really did mean it Taiki…when I told you I loved you, I meant it." She coughed again, and inhaled deeply, "That Aizen never existed, remember?" He shook his head, "That is true…but anything I ever said to you wasn't a lie." She shook her head, "I don't believe you." She sat up and began to have a coughing fit, tiny tears welled up in the corners of her eyes; whilst Aizen gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

She inhaled, trying to regain her breath, "……" He sighed, "I think you've caught a cold." She frowned, "You think?" He laughed, "I was kidding, Taiki-chan." She laid back against the pillows, sighing, "I'm guessing your not gonna let me walk around?" He shook his head, "Nope. You're staying put until you get better." She frowned, "What if I have to use the bathroom?" He chuckled, "That is the only exception for leaving that bed." She crossed her arms, "Fine…" He smiled, "Are you hungry?" She held her churning stomach, "I don't think I'll be able to keep solids down." He nodded, "Tea then?" She blinked, but then nodded, "Yeah…with honey?" He chuckled, lightly kissing her cheek, "Yes you can have honey in it." He rose from the chair and called for a messenger, "Please tell Gin-san to brew some tea with honey." The messenger nodded, "Hai Aizen-sama." The messenger bowed, walking out of the room as Aizen sat back in his chair. She blinked, "Why are you doing this?" He blinked, but then smiled, "I want to give you everything and anything. That's all there is to it." Then he leaned in and caught her lips, kissing her gently. She blushed, but again she felt his passion, his true feelings. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back. He smiled, breaking the kiss when he felt she had to cough. He chuckled, "If you neglect my feelings for you, why did you kiss back?" Taiki blushed and then frowned, "I hope you get mono." Aizen shook his head and chuckled. **To Be Continued…**

**Sora: Whoot more hinted AizenXTaiki. Lol and I only found it fitting to make her sick since I am at the moment….**

**Taiki: -sneezes- I hate you!**

**Aizen: I'm not going to get mono am I?**

**Taiki: I hope you do.**

**Sora: Alright so I lied, Kaede gets to meet a certain Strawberry and a certain blue haired kitty cat in the next chapter.**

**Grimmjow: I am not a kitty cat!**

**Sora: GAAAH YOU JUST RUINED THE SURPRISE!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sexta Espada

_Chapter Eight: Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_

Renji rolled his arm around in its socket as he and Kaede tried to adjust to their new gigais. "Geez these things are tight!" Renji retorted. Kaede nodded, "Yeah...ow...I think I just pulled something." Urahara chuckled, "Too tight?" Renji growled, "Shut up!" Urahara frowned, "That's not nice, Abarai-kun, remember I am giving you those for free." Kaede sighed, "Yeah yeah, we know, we know." Urahara smiled, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come back." The two Shinigami turned to the door, waving back at him, "Whatever." Kaede blinked, examining the school uniform Urahara made her wear, "Do people here really wear these?" Renji nodded, also looking over his school uniform, "The high school kids do, but not adults." Kaede blinked, "I see..." Renji stepped outside the shop, followed by Kaede. She blinked, "It's been a long time since I've been here." He blinked, "How long?" She shrugged, "Beats me." Renji chuckled and then sighed, "Well I think Kurosaki-kun's school is this way...or is it that way?" Kaede laughed, "You forgot where it is already? You really are a moron!" He growled, "Shut up!" He walked towards the street and looked to his left, then his right, "Hm...I think we should go–"

"—This way!" Kaede said as she started walking down the road to Renji's left. Renji blinked, "H-Hey where the hell do you think you're going?" She frowned, "I'm going to find Kurosaki-kun!" He growled, "I told you his school is this way!"

"And I say it's this way!" She yelled.

"No! It's this way!" He yelled back.

"This way!"

"No this way!"

"Nuh uh, This way!"

"No this way!"

* * *

Ichigo slung his backpack over his shoulder and sighed, "..." He stopped when he heard shouting.

"This way!"

"No this way!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What the?" He dashed towards the voices to find Renji and Kaede arguing with one another.

"This way!"

"No this way!"

Ichigo blinked, "Renji?" Renji turned, "Not now Ichigo! We're fighting over which way will help us find you faster!" Kaede frowned, "You really are a moron." Renji blinked and then turned back to Ichigo, "Oh heh whaddya know...its Ichigo." Ichigo nodded to him and then he turned to Kaede, "Who are you?" Kaede smiled, "I'm Kaede...Taiki and Arashi's friend." Ichigo nodded slowly thinking about it for a second, "Oh yeah, Taiki, I remember her. Heh, wasn't she the one you were hanging all over the last time you were here Renji?" Renji blushed, "Oh shut up!" Ichigo chuckled, "I was only teasing Renji...so why are you guys here anyways?" Renji stepped forward and sighed, "Something has happened in Soul Society...Aizen he...he kidnapped Taiki-chan." Kaede frowned, "Well technically she wasn't kidnapped...she was given to Aizen on his orders...because if Captain Yamamoto didn't, Aizen would have destroyed Soul Society...and probably this world as well." Renji nodded, "Yeah, and we were going to ask you if you'd help us get her back...oh...and Urahara-san told us about Inoue-san..." Ichigo's smile turned into a frown, "He told you about that huh?" Renji nodded, "Yeah...so we figured that you'd be planning to go after her anyways, so..." Kaede finished his sentence, "So will you help us if we help you?"

Ichigo blinked, "Huh?" Kaede laughed, "I meant if you help us save Taiki, we'll help you save Inoue-san...so...um...will you help us?" Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, as long as you help us get Inoue-san back from Aizen." Renji grinned, "It's a deal." Ichigo turned, "I'm going to go find Chad and Uryū and tell them what's going on." Renji nodded, "Right." Kaede blushed whilst thinking, "Man he was cute…." Renji chuckled as Ichigo walked away, "Awww Kaede has a crush!" Kaede blushed more and growled, "I do not!" He laughed, "Then why are you blushing?" She smacked him upside the head, "Shut up!" Renji rubbed the red spot where she had hit him, "Ouch, what was that for?" She frowned, "Being stupid."

Renji sighed, starting to turn back towards the Urahara Shoten. Kaede blinked, "Hey where are you going?" He turned, smiling, "I'm going to ask Urahara-san if he has anything that can help us get to Hueco Mundo…" She nodded, "But then what am I s'pose to do?" He shrugged, "I dunno, take a walk, but _don't _get into any _trouble_. Got it?" She sighed, "I got it." She blinked, "I guess I could look at some of the shops."

* * *

Grimmjow grumbled as he sat through another hour long Espada meeting. They bored him, and everything that was discussed had no point, well to him at least. Everyone could tell that he was mad. He was still pissed off that Tōsen had cut off his arm a few days ago, although Orihime had used her powers and restored it. The only things going through his mind was revenge and beating the shit out of Ichigo. How he hated the Substitute Shinigami. All of his anger and frustration was because of Ichigo. However, he didn't know why. Out of all the battles he had with Ichigo so far, he had been the victor. But why did his victories get him angrier? Was it the fact that Ichigo always got back up on his feet to fight again? Or was it just his will to fight, and the fact that he did not feel that Ichigo was always fighting him at full strength. Grimmjow growled, lightly drumming his fingers against the table as Aizen rambled on about their plans to create a new Arrancar and the fact that Ulquiorra had gone missing.

Once the meeting had finished, Grimmjow was the first to rise from his seat. He growled, placing his hands in his pockets and stormed out of the room; leaving the other Espada members in confusion of what he was mad at now. He walked back towards his room, thinking of what he should do. Then it hit him. He grinned as a thought crossed his mind. _If Aizen-sama and the other Espada are all looking for Ulquiorra…that means I can have a little fun while they're gone…heh watch out Kurosaki, I'm coming for you…For once I have to thank you teary eyes._ He thought and for once in his life actually thanked Ulquiorra for doing something "useful."

* * *

Kaede walked casually down the streets of Karakura town. She stared at many of the shop windows, wondering how many of the new age devices that were displayed in the front windows of many shops, such as the MP3 player and the iPod, worked. She blinked when she passed a video game shop. She looked in to see a few ten-year-old kids playing the demo of the newest Wii game on the small display screen inside. She blinked, "Virtual people?" She walked in and stared at the children in awe, amazed at how the technology worked. Then after a few rounds the children started to disappear, some muttering about homework, or some just became bored.

Kaede looked around, just to see if anyone else wanted to play, and then picked up the Wiimote. She watched the tutorial a few times and played a few practice rounds until she understood what she was doing. Then she pressed 'A' and the game began. Some kids that stepped into the shop stared in awe as she played the game. She grinned as she attacked the virtual person fighting her. When she was done, she stepped back and blushed a tiny bit when she noticed there was a crowd, "Heh…heh…" She slipped out of the game shop; trying to memorize the game system, the game's name, and the price of each. She smiled, "These video game things are fun….maybe I should bring one back to Soul Society and I can ask Arashi and Taiki if they want to play too."

* * *

Grimmjow grinned as he opened a portal and walked through into the World of the Living. He chuckled, "I'm coming for you Kurosaki!" He blinked when he felt a large spiritual pressure, "Hm? Another Shinigami?" He looked down at the world below him as he tried to figure out where the pressure was coming from, "Hm…" He descended down towards the town, trying to focus on only the one spiritual pressure. "Where are you?" He grinned, "Maybe this Shinigami will put up a good fight…unlike that weak little bitch that beat D. Roy." He growled, remembering how Rukia had defeated D. Roy.

* * *

Kaede then turned down the street when she felt a sudden surge of spiritual pressure. She turned but saw nothing, "Huh?" She shrugged and turned back to see a grinning blue haired man, dressed in white, with a hole in his stomach. She gulped, "Um…sorry..." Grimmjow frowned, "So, you're the one with the high spiritual pressure I felt earlier?" She gulped, shaking a bit, "Wh-Who're you?" He grinned, grabbing her throat and lifting up her body, "The question is, who are you, _Shinigami_?"

* * *

Renji blinked when he felt the sudden surge of spiritual pressure. He was in mid conversation with Urahara when they both paused, "Arrancar?!" Renji stood, "Sorry Urahara, but Kaede might be in trouble." Urahara waved his hand, "Just go take care of it." Renji frowned, "Lazy bastard." He took out his soul candy dispenser and swallowed one of the tiny pills, and soon he was out of his gigai. He turned back towards his gigai, which was now controlled by a gikongan. "Stay here." He commanded. The gikogan nodded, "Yes sir." Renji nodded and dashed out of the shop, now in his Shinigami form. Outside he ran into Ichigo, who was also in his Shinigami form. "You felt it too?" Ichigo nodded, "Yeah." Renji and Ichigo flash stepped towards the pressure. Renji turned to Ichigo, "It feels like it's combining with another pressure!" Ichigo nodded, "Yeah but the other pressure feels like a Soul Reapers'!" Renji's eyes widened, "..oh no….Kaede!"

* * *

Kaede legs flailed as she gripped his wrist, trying to breathe, "P-Please put me down." Grimmjow chuckled, "I don't think so. Now tell me where Kurosaki is, or I'll break your neck!" Kaede gasped as he tightened his grip around her neck, "I don't know where he is," She paused to try to breathe as he cut off her air supply, "The last time I saw him…he was going to go find his friends!" He growled, "Is that the truth?" She nodded, "Yes!" He frowned, "You'd better be telling the truth." He let go of her neck, letting her body fall onto the ground. She held her neck as she gulped in large breathes of air, "Tel…Tell me…who are you?" Grimmjow made an evil smirk, "The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." **To Be Continued...**

**Sora: Yup I wasn't lying this time. **

**Taiki: Hey I wasn't in this chapter at all!**

**Sora: Suck it up! This was Kaede's chapter!**

**Kaede: -is eating popcorn-**

**Ichigo: Oh my god...**

**Grimmjow:...popcorn..**

**Ichi & Grimm: BATTLE FOR THE POPCORN!**

**Sora: Popcorn...o.O Next time! Ichi VS Grimm! See ya then! . **


	9. Chapter 9 Arashi's Secret Discovered!

_A/N: OMG 1053 Views!! That's crazy! I'm so happy that a lot of people have at least looked at my story. -is hopping up and down with joy-_ _Yeah and I'm sorry if I put Ulquiorra a little OOC...aheh hehehe...hehheh...meeps...yes and I'm so happy that Bleach episode 166 has finally appeared on Youtube. Now I finally know a little bit more about Grimmjow's Zanpakutō, and what he looks like after it is released...haha...neko...so yeah, enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: Idea of Arashi's "secret" taken from Ranma 1/2. I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Bleach...damn...-sweat drop-**_

**Chapter Nine: Arashi's Secret Discovered!**

Ulquiorra sighed as he walked beside Arashi, "Hm." Arashi blinked as she looked up at him, "What's wrong, Ulqui-kun?" He blinked, "Ulqui-kun?" She laughed, scratching the back of her head, "Ahehe sorry...it's just that your name is really long and kinda hard to say...um...you don't mind if I call you that...do you? I mean I could call you Ulquiorra-kun if you want me to..." He shrugged, "You can call me...ahem...Ulqui-kun if you wish." She blushed but then smiled, "O-Oh okay. Hehehe!" She looked over her shoulder to notice a couple of teenagers riding bicycles and they were heading straight towards them; and she also noticed they weren't planning on slowing down. Her eyes widened, "Ulquiorra..." He turned, "Hm?" His eyes widened as he noticed them getting closer, "Arashi-chan look out!" He pushed her out of the way as they both tumbled down the slope and ended up falling into the river below.

Ulquiorra stood, trying to shake some of the water off. He blinked, "Arashi-chan?" He looked around and noticed she wasn't there. His eyes widened, _"Don't tell me she doesn't know how to swim_!" He dove underneath the water, desperately looking for a sign that she was alright. He looked around frantically until he saw something very peculiar. Floating on a piece of plywood was a bluish-purple rabbit. He raised an eyebrow as he swam over to the rabbit. He blinked, "What the?" He picked up the water drenched rabbit and stared at it. It wiggled its nose as if it were trying to speak with him. Ulquiorra sighed, and started to make his way towards the shore, "Arashi-chan, I'm so sorry."

The rabbit blinked and started to shiver. He hugged the rabbit against him, trying to help it stay warm. He climbed onto the shore and made his way up the slope. He frowned_. I couldn't save her. It's all my fault. She's gone and it's all my fault_. Thoughts rushed through his head as the guilt started eating away at him. He brought the rabbit back to Arashi's home and dried it off with a towel. It shook a bit after he dried it off; trying to get off the excess water. He sighed, sitting down on the couch and held his head with his hands, "It's all my fault." The rabbit made a noise and hopped into his lap, rubbing its head against his stomach, "chu chu!" He blinked as he looked down at the rabbit, "Poor little thing. Who would abandon such a small thing in a river?" The rabbit blinked, "Ulqui...chu." He gasped, "Did that rabbit just...try to say my name?" The rabbit frowned, "Ulqui-kun!"

Ulquiorra stared at the rabbit, "No, it can't...Arashi-chan?" The rabbit nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before..." He blinked, "So you change into a rabbit?" She sighed, nodding slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just...I'm kinda shy about this..." He started to pet her and smiled, "You shouldn't be ashamed of your power." She blushed and made a cute little noise as he pet her, "Chu chu!" He chuckled, "I didn't know that rabbits said 'chu'..." She laughed, "They don't...it just feels good when you um..." He chuckled, "Pet you?" She smiled, "Yeah." He continued to pet her, "Sorry I can't help it, your fur is just really soft." She laughed, blushing a bit, "That's okay...hehehe..." He smiled, "So um you want me to get you a carrot?" She giggled, "If you don't mind." He stood, placing her on the couch, "No, I don't mind at all."

* * *

Kaede gasped, "Esp-Esp-Espada?!" Grimmjow chuckled, "Man you're slow. Yes, I am part of the Espada." She gripped his wrist, trying to breathe, "P-Please stop I c-c-can't breathe!" He growled, "You're pretty loud, I guess I'll just have to shut you up." His grip on her throat tightened as he tried to shut her up. She gasped, her legs flailing more against him as her body protested his actions, "Pl-Pl-Please stop!!" Suddenly a sword appeared at Grimmjow's neck. Ichigo frowned, "Let her go, Grimmjow." Grimmjow grinned, "Heh if it isn't Kurosaki..." He paused as he threw Kaede into a nearby building. Kaede gasped as she hit the wall hard, "G-G-Guh!" Renji rushed to her side, "Kaede-chan! Are you alright?"

Ichigo frowned, "You're going to pay for hurting her Grimmjow." Grimmjow grinned, reaching for his own Zanpakutō, "Oh so you plan to fight me?" Ichigo glared at him as he tightened his grip on Zangetsu, "I have no choice." Grimmjow laughed, "Then you'd better fight me at full force, _Kurosaki_!" Ichigo swung Zangetsu forward and placed his opposite hand on his arm. A blue aura surrounded him as he shouted, "BANKAI!" A burst of energy surrounded him and out of that energy appeared Ichigo in his black Bankai robes, "Tensa Zangetsu!" Grimmjow grinned, "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

Kaede opened her eyes to see Renji, "Gnuh…Renji what's…what happened?" Renji turned to her, "Oh Kaede you're awake! How are you feeling?" She frowned, "Like I was thrown into a brick wall." Renji sighed, "That's because you _were _thrown into a brick wall." She groaned, "No wonder…" She looked up, "Is that…Ichigo?" He nodded, "Yes." She blinked, "So that's his Bankai? Tensa….Zangetsu?" He nodded again, "Yes,that is Tensa Zangetsu." She nodded, "I see…" Then she looked towards Grimmjow, "I wonder what the release of _his _Zanpakutō is…" He frowned, "It's probably nothing like a Shinigami's." She blinked, "Why's that?" He sighed, "Because I've fought an Arrancar before, and their releases are much different." She blinked, "Oh.."

* * *

Grimmjow grinned, "You'd better take out your mask, Ichigo! I'd hate to fight you when you're at only half your strength." Ichigo frowned, "Hmph, have it your way then." He held his hand up to his face, conjuring his Hollow mask. He glared at Grimmjow with his black and yellow eyes, "It ends here." Grimmjow laughed, "I don't think so, _Kurosaki_!" He unsheathed his Zanpakutō. Then he held his sword vertically in front of him. He then placed his fingers on the blade, making it glow blue, "Grind, Pantera!" **To Be Continued…**

**Sora: Aha no major fight scene…well not yet at least.**

**Grimmjow: You suck…**

**Sora: Shut up kitty boy!**

**Grimmjow: I am not a cat!**

**Sora: Yes you are! You turn into a freakin' cat!**

**Kaede: NEEEKKKOOO –glomps Grimmjow-**

**Grimmjow: GAAAH GET HER OFF ME!! –is glomped-**

**Aizen: …..Hey I thought this story was supposed to be mainly about me and Taiki….we haven't appeared in two chapters….**

**Sora: Shut up! I'm trying to bring up the other pairings now!**

**Aizen: It's still unfair….**

**Sora: If you don't be quiet I'll make sure you never appear again!**

**Aizen: …meep….**

**Sora: Well…see you in Chapter 10! ****Desgarrón VS Getsuga Tenshō!**


	10. Chapter 10 Desgarrón VS Getsuga Tenshō

_A/N: Well I am deeply depressed. After watching Bleach episode 167, I have no intentions of following that episode. (Yes BlankStareOfDoom, he's still alive in this story, and shall remain alive. :D) If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just ignore me because this is a spoiler if you haven't seen the episode yet...well here's chapter 10! That's right 10! And I'm very sorry for the OCC-ness of Aizen in this chapter. Heh…enjoy?_

_**Disclaimer: Itazaro and Lulu owned by me, Parallel, Kitsa, and Kotsa owned by BlankStareOfDoom. I do not own Bleach..yeah...I don't...so sad...XD**_

**Chapter Ten: Desgarrón VS Getsuga Tenshō; The Bount Returns**

Ichigo shielded his face with the sleeve of his robe as a dust cloud formed around Grimmjow. Suddenly the dust began to clear, revealing Grimmjow in his released form; a cat. Ichigo blinked, but then gripped his sword, "What the hell are you?!" Grimmjow let out a loud roar, almost knocking Ichigo off his feet. "Holy shi--" Ichigo growled. _What...how is he so powerful?!_Grimmjow chuckled, "Try and beat me now _Kurosaki_!" Ichigo frowned, pointing his sword at him, "Have it your way Grimmjow!" He concentrated his spiritual energy into his blade and then swung at Grimmjow, "Getsuga Tenshō!!"

Grimmjow chuckled, using the arrancar version of a Shinigami's flash step, called _Sonido_; he quickly dodged the attack, "Hah! You're to slow _Kurosaki_!" Ichigo growled, "Damn!" Grimmjow chuckled, light appearing from his finger tips, "Feel honored, Kurosaki, you'll be the first to die by my ultimate attack!" Suddenly blue lights appeared from his finger tips, forming beams of light around him, "Desgarrón!" The lights came at Ichigo in a slash like action. Ichigo's eyes widened, he knew he couldn't dodge so he thrust his sword up into one of the blue beams, breaking it as it came at him. Grimmjow frowned, "You won't be lucky this time Kurosaki!" He sent the Desgarrón at him again, only to have Ichigo use his blade to break it again. But Ichigo didn't stop there, he continued to run his blade through the attack until he reached Grimmjow. He swung his blade down through his shoulder, "GRIMMJOW!!"

Grimmjow gasped, clutching his shoulder as blood spilled out of the large wound, "Damn…you...Kurosaki..." His body began to fall to the ground, but Ichigo grasped his wrist. Ichigo sighed, gently lowering Grimmjow's body to the ground. Kaede and Renji walked towards him. Renji blinked, "Is he dead?" Ichigo shook his head, "No, just unconscious." Kaede shivered, "So that's...what an Espada's release looks like?" Ichigo nodded, "Yes...and they are even stronger ones than Grimmjow's." Kaede looked at Grimmjow then to Ichigo, "What are you going to do with him?" Ichigo turned away from Grimmjow's body, "I guess I'll leave him here..." Kaede frowned as she walked towards Grimmjow's body, "No...I mean...he fought you to the very end...we can at least take care of his wounds, can't we?" Renji blinked, "Kaede..." Ichigo turned back to her, "You want to care for him?" She gulped but then nodded, "Yes...I feel we should give him another chance...I mean he did fight fair...so we should at least return the favor, right?" Ichigo sighed, "Fine, then he's your responsibility Kaede." She smiled, picking up Grimmjow's body, "I know."

* * *

_"Wow..." Taiki stood in line with her other classmates as she watched Captain Aizen, and his Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, walk by the lines of the incoming freshman. Her heart beat faster with every step that moved the two closer and closer to her. Her heart stopped as Captain Aizen stopped right in front of her. Her cheeks turned bright red as he looked at her and smiled. He placed his hand onto her head, "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Taiki-chan?"_ _She blushed as she heard her classmates around her whisper about how lucky she was. She smiled, "Yes..it's been...a very long time...Captain..." He smiled, "You're brother would be proud to see you here." She nodded, looking down at her feet, "Yes...onii-san would be...very proud." He chuckled, messing up her hair a bit, "I will enjoy hearing of your progress, Taiki-chan. Perhaps I will see you in the Court Guard Squads soon?" She smiled, "Yes...you might..." He waved to her as he was dragged away by Gin._

Taiki opened up her eyes slowly to see the pure white ceiling above her. She sighed. Her fever had dissipated, as well as her sore throat, but she still had a slight cough and an upset stomach. She growled. Everyday she felt more and more like a prisoner, although Aizen repeatedly reminded her that she was his guest. _Guest my ass….a guest doesn't have someone watching them 24/7._ She snorted. She felt so alone. She had been thinking of trying to escape again, but her last plan didn't work out so well. She shivered, remembering being locked up in that cold, dank, wet prison cell. She coughed; the remnants of her cold reminding her what the result of that plan was. She groaned, turning over onto her side, now facing the window, when she heard the door open. A smiling Gin entered the room, carrying a tray with a tea pot and a tea cup. He smiled and greeted her, "Good Mornin' Taiki-chan, how are you feelin'?" Taiki turned over to face him, "I could be better…."

He chucked, pouring her a cup of tea, "Y'know you had Sōsuke worried these past few weeks, Taiki-chan. He was worried that you'd caught something terrible and felt that it was his entire fault…all over a little cold eh?" He paused for a second, as if lost for words. Taiki blinked, sipping her tea, _in all the time I've been here…Gin has never called Aizen Sōsuke before…._Gin smiled, then continued, "Y'know you really have changed him, Taiki-chan." She blinked, "I've….changed him?" He nodded, "Yes. In all these years, Sōsuke has never laughed with anyone else like he has with you…you open him up Taiki-chan….he feels sorry that he cannot show his true feelings to you because he must be that strong, fearless leader for the arrancar, and yet….you can tear down that emotional barrier that hides his feelings and extract them. I've been thinkin' Taiki-chan, and I think that you're Sōsuke's weakness."

She gulped down her tea as her eyes widened, "I'm his….weakness?" _No that can't be true…Aizen Sōsuke has no weaknesses…he's a power hungry monster who doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants…._Gin nodded, "Yes….and I fear that this new enemy that has appeared…might use you against him." She blinked, "New enemy?" He nodded, "Yes a secret organization that wishes to destroy Soul Society has appeared...they call themselves The Bount." She blinked, "The Bount? I thought Kurosaki-kun and his friends destroyed The Bount!" He shook his head, "Apparently not…one has survived and has created new Bount." She frowned, "Oh…." He smiled, taking her now empty tea cup and placing it back on the tray, "Now, now, it's nothing for you to worry about Taiki-chan, you are well protected." She sighed, "That's not what's scaring me."

Gin chuckled, turning towards the door, "Don't worry Taiki-chan, everything will be okay…I'll bring you some soup for your upset stomach, okay?" She smiled, "Thanks." He smirked, "Anything for Aizen-sama's _hime_." He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Her eyes widened, "H-Hime?" _Is that what I am to them? Aizen's pet? Aizen's…princess? No…I am none of those things…I'm just his prisoner…and that's all there is to it._

Aizen sighed as he walked around his office. He turned when he heard Gin enter the room. He smiled to him, "Hello Gin, how is she doing?" Gin smiled, "Better. Still has an upset stomach and a small cough, but nothing you should worry about Aizen-sama." Aizen sighed, "At least she's getting better….." Gin cocked his head, "Somethin' the matter Aizen-sama?" Aizen nodded, rubbing his temples, "The Bount is moving quickly…I fear they are going to try to take _my_ Taiki-chan away." Gin smiled, "Don't worry, Aizen-sama you have me an' Kaname, and the Espada, watchin' over her." He chuckled, "That's what worries me. What if they find a way to get past all of you eh?" Gin blinked, "I don't know sir…" Aizen nodded, "Now you see what I'm worried about?" Gin put his hand on his superior's shoulder, "Don't worry, even if they do get past us, Taiki won't go down without a fight." Aizen groaned, "Don't remind me!" Gin blinked, "Oh…that wasn't helpful was it?" Aizen shook his head, "No…."

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the World of the Living…_

The sun glistened high in the sky as it beat down upon the large manor. Inside, it was pitch black with no light source, except the light coming from the numerous computer screens. A man sat on a couch, watching the hooded scientist play with the data on the computer screen. He had short white hair and gleaming red eyes with a scar on his chin. Another man that looked that he was in his twenties, stood before the white haired man. He had short, spiky black hair with silver bangs, and vibrant blue eyes.

He kneeled before his superior, "Jin-sama. You called for me?" Jin Kariya, the Bount that Ichigo has supposively "killed" in battle, shifted on the couch as he spoke to his subordinate. Jin smirked, "Ah yes, Itazaro-kun. I have a mission for you." Itazaro raised an eyebrow, "A mission?" Jin nodded, "Yes, a mission. I need you, and Parallel-kun to retrieve a few things for me." Itazaro gazed up at his leader, "And what would that be, Jin-sama?" Jin smirked, "Do you recall that project I was working on earlier?" Itazaro blinked, "You mean that animal/human DNA project?" Jin nodded, "Yes."

Itazaro cocked his head, "But what does this have to do with anything, Jin-sama?" Jin smirked, "Well we've perfected it, Itazaro-kun, and we wish to test it on those who are already half animal, and one that is not…and I need you to pick up a few…_test subjects_…" Itazaro raised an eyebrow, "Test subjects?" Jin nodded, pointing to a screen, "There are three of them," He paused, pointing to the three pictures that appeared on the screen, "These are the three that I want you to bring to me. One resides in this world, one resides in the Soul Society, and the other is currently residing in Hueco Mundo."

Itazaro's eyes widened as he saw the third picture, "Jin-sama….she's….." Jin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you have regained your memories then?" Itazaro nodded, "Most of them…" Jin sighed, "Parallel-kun." A man stepped out from the darkness he had blond hair and green eyes, he bowed to his master, "You called, Jin-sama?" He nodded, "Yes, I need you to help Itazaro picked up our test subjects." Parallel nodded, "Yes Jin-sama." He turned to Itazaro, "Let's go Itazaro-kun."

Itazaro nodded, "Yes." He followed Parallel into the darkness. Jin sat back on the couch, "Everything is going according to plan…huh?" He looked down to see a five-year-old girl with blue hair that fell into her face, and reached down to her lower back, and violet colored eyes tugging on his trench coat. He smiled, picking up the little girl, placing her on his lap, "Hello Lulu-chan." She smiled, "Hehe hello Jin-sama!" Lulu smiled. He gently pet her head, "Where are Kitsa and Kotsa, aren't they supposed to be watching you today?" Lulu blinked, "They went out to get something to eat." Jin chuckled, "Well I guess I'll just have to watch you for now, won't I?" She smiled, "Heheh yup." Lulu turned to see two boys walking in, wiping their mouths off on their sleeves. One had orangey-pink colored hair, with one yellow eye and one green eye, and the boy next to him had blond hair with one yellow eye and one blue eye. They smirked, "Hey Jin-sama." Jin frowned, "Kotsa…Kitsa…you were suppose to be watching Lulu-chan today." Kitsa, the boy with blond hair, frowned, "Sorry, we were hungry…" The other boy with orangey-pink colored hair, Kotsa, nodded, "Yeah." Lulu hopped off Jin's lap and waddled over to the two, "Kitsa-kuuun! Kotsa-kuun!" They smiled, "Hello Lulu-chan."

Jin sighed, "Well next time think before you act alright? I don't have time for your shenanigans." Kitsa and Kotsa blinked and then sighed, "Sorry Jin-sama." Jin blinked as he noticed a little boy with yellow eyes standing next to a girl with curly orange hair and blue eyes, giggling over in the corner. Jin frowned, "And please put your Dolls away….they shouldn't even be out." The girl frowned, "You're no fun!" Jin glared at her, "I wouldn't make remarks if I were you…." Kitsa and Kotsa nodded, "Yes Jin-sama, sorry." Jin blinked, thinking for a second, "Kitsa, Kotsa. If you wouldn't mind, why don't you go help Parallel-kun?" The two looked to one another, knowing that they couldn't say no to their superior, "Alright Jin-sama." Jin chuckled, "And why don't you take Lulu with you? She needs to train with her Doll, perhaps you can help her?" Kitsa and Kotsa smiled, "Yes sir!" They walked beside her so that she was in the middle, holding her hands, "Let's go Lulu-chan!" Lulu smiled, "Alright!"

Arashi sighed, walking downstairs in her new robes, drying her hair off with a towel, "There back to normal." Ulquiorra was sitting on her couch, eating a piece of cake, "mm." Arashi smiled, sitting down on the couch beside him, "Hehe enjoying that cake?" Ulquiorra chuckled, "Yes...So you change back into a human with hot water, bunny-chan?" She blushed, _bunny-chan? _Then she laughed, "Yeah." Ulquiorra blinked when he heard something moving outside. Arashi cocked her head, "What's wrong Ulqui-kun?" Ulquiorra shook his head, "I don't know…something's out there though….."

* * *

Parallel moved swiftly outside of Arashi's home. "So that's my target? Hmph…there's an arrancar with her….." Kitsa and Kotsa, along with Lulu, appeared behind him, "Whatcha doin' Para-kun?" Parallel jumped a bit as he turned towards the three, "What the heck are you doing here?" He reframed from swearing since Lulu was there. Kitsa smirked, "Jin-sama suggested that we help you out." Kotsa nodded, "And he wanted us to also help Lulu train with her Doll afterwards." Lulu nodded, "Uh huh!" Parallel frowned, but then smiled, "Y'know, you can help me out…now here's what you do…."

* * *

Ulquiorra's ears perked up as he heard a crash from outside. He stood, placing his plate down on the coffee table, "Stay here, bunny-chan!" He dashed outside. Arashi nodded, "Alright…" Lulu appeared out of the shadows. She laughed, approaching Arashi, "Hello!" Arashi blinked, "Who're you?" Lulu smiled, bringing out her scythe, "I'm here to kidnap you." Arashi jumped up, "Wh-What?" Lulu giggled, "I'm sorry, but they're my orders. Jin-sama will be mad with me if I don't bring you back with me." Arashi shook her head, "I'm sorry but I won't go with you." Lulu frowned, "Awww please don't make me hurt you...Huh?"

She looked up to see Ulquiorra, "What do you think you're doing?" Lulu twitched, "Aaah…" she knew she was not strong enough to face an Espada like Ulquiorra, "Ah…" Ulquiorra frowned, "If you won't comply, then I will have to destroy you, Bount!" Lulu fell back trying to run away, "No..please waaah!" Kitsa and Kotsa jumped out of the shadows, drawing their weapons, "If you hurt Lulu we'll never forgive you!" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "Are you part of The Bount too?" The twins nodded, "Yeah, and we're tellin' ya right now if you _ever_ try to hurt Lulu you're dead!"

Ulquiorra frowned, "Do you wish to fight me?" Kotsa growled, "Only if you intend on hurting Lulu-chan!" Ulquiorra sighed, "Then I guess I have no choice but to fight you." Kitsa held a book and Kotsa held a pen, "Then I guess it's time for some fun!" Kosta clicked his pen, releasing his Doll, as Kitsa read a few lines out of his book, also releasing his Doll. Ulquiorra sighed, "So you are part of The Bount."

Suddenly their dolls appeared by their sides. The girl, Quirk, and the boy, Druid, nodded, "You called?" The twins grinned, "Yeah, this guy tried hurtin' Lulu-chan." Quirk frowned, "How mean!" Druid nodded, "Indeed." Ulquiorra sighed, "Remember, you got yourselves into this." Ulquiorra used Sonido and prepared to kick Kitsa, but was blocked by Quirk. "Hmph, you're pretty weak." She threw him into a wall, "Quick before he gets out, get the girl!"

Parallel appeared behind Arashi, "Sorry…" Arashi turned, "Wha--?" Parallel quickly jabbed her pressure points, making her go into a state of unconsciousness. He then picked up her body and slung her over his shoulder, "One down….two to go…let's go Kitsa, Kotsa…Lulu." The three smiled, "Coming Para-kun!"

Taiki sat up, when she felt an odd presence in the room, "hm…" She turned and saw a shadow standing near the window. She jumped up, "Who're you?" The figure frowned, "You don't remember me?" She blinked; sliding off the bed, _that voice...no it couldn't be…could it? _She approached the shadow, "Who are you?" The figure stepped into the moonlight, "Hello Taiki- chan." She gasped, staggering back, "Onii-san…_brother_?!"_ **To Be Continued….**_

_**Sora: Yup this one was much longer…over 3000 words actually I think this is my longest chapter yet….**_

_**Aizen:….why do I sound like a worry wart?**_

_**Sora: BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE…**_

_**Lulu: Hello!**_

_**Sora: Yup that's Lulu...what I had to put in an adorable kid in there since I can't always use Nel.**_

_**BlankStareOfDoom: You used The Bount?**_

_**Sora: Yup, because I think that filler was actually one of the good ones. Except we're not using any of the old Bount characters, but of course we're using Jin. And of course Itazaro, Parallel, Lulu, Kitsa, and Kotsa….but that's it.**_

_**BlankStareOfDoom: Yay! Lol that was from our Role Play Wasn't it?**_

_**Sora: Oh hey yeah it was! XD yay rpness XD lol we're having a moment...**_

**_Ulquiorra: Poor Arashi!_**

**_Aizen: Awwww Ulqui's gotta crush!_**

**_Ulquiorra:...shut up Aizen-sama..._**

_**Sora: Well that's chapter ten. Stay tune for Chapter Eleven: The Bount's Plan!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Aizen’s Kisaki

_A/N: Wow chapter eleven already...I didn't think I'd get this far with this story...hehe yay me?__  
_  
**Chapter Eleven: The Bount's Plan; Aizen's Kisaki**

Taiki stammered as she gazed upon the figure that stood in front of her, "On-Onii-san...how...are...you...?" Itazaro smiled, "Hello Taiki-chan." She approached him, "Onii-san...how...you're...alive?" He chuckled, "Of course I'm alive, silly. I'm standing in front of you aren't I?" Tears filled her eyes as she grasped his jacket, "Onii-san...Itazaro...I..." She shook her head, sobbing into his chest. Itazaro rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head, "Shhh it's alright Taiki-chan...It's alright..." He cupped her chin in his hand and smiled, "Taiki-chan, why don't you come with me?" Taiki blinked, "What?" He nodded, "I want you to come with me. Will you?" She smiled, "Yes...yes I will..." He smiled, "Good. We have some catching up to do." He took her hand and led her into a portal.

* * *

Stark blinked. He was standing guard outside and had fallen asleep. He yawned, "She's awful quite..." He peeked into her room, "Yo, you awake? Huh...oh shit..." There was no one in the room. He growled, "Aizen's gonna have a fit..." He raced off to find Aizen. He found him in the throne room. He quickly bowed, completely out of breath, "Aizen-sama I have...urgent news." Aizen raised an eyebrow, "What is it Stark?" Stark panted, looking up at his brown haired king, "Taiki-san...she's..." Aizen sat up straighter in his chair, he was at total attention, "She what?" Stark sighed, "She's...gone..."

Aizen's eyes widened, "She's gone?! What do you mean she's gone?!" Stark nodded, "I fell asleep for a bit, and when I looked into her room no one was there...she just disappeared." Aizen frowned, "How could she just _disappear_?" He turned to Gin, "Gin, check her room. Leave nothing unturned." Gin nodded, "Hai Aizen-sama." Aizen gripped his chair, "I want to know where she has gone..." _Oh please...don't let this be the Bount's doing..._

* * *

Grimmjow growled as his eyes opened. He found himself in a room he was unfamiliar with, "Where?" Kaede leaned over his bed, "Oh, you're awake..." He frowned, "Who the fuck are...wait you're that girl...where the fuck is Kurosaki?" Kaede sighed, "Getting you some medicine for your wounds." Grimmjow blinked, "Why the fuck is he doing that?" She groaned, "Because I asked him to." He raised an eyebrow, "Because _you _asked him to? Why the fuck would you want to help _me_?" Kaede smiled, "Because I believe that there is good in you..." Grimmjow laughed, "HA! Don't make me laugh!" Kaede frowned, "...forget it..." She stood and walked towards the door, "Ichigo will be up soon to redress your wounds...just don't kill him when he tries to." Grimmjow chuckled, "Oh I will..." She shook her head, "Ugh men...oof!" She walked into something tall. She looked up to see Parallel, "Who?" He shook his head, quickly jabbing her pressure points, "Sorry we don't have time for introductions..." He picked up her body and slung it over the opposite shoulder, since he was still carrying Arashi as well. "Now, time to report to Jin-sama." He opened up a portal, and walked through it.

* * *

Jin was still sitting on the couch, waiting for the others to arrive. Lulu was napping on his lap, while Kitsa and Kotsa were playing cards on the floor. Itazaro appeared with a now unconscious Taiki in his arms, "I'm back Jin-sama." Jin smiled, taking in a low voice so he wouldn't wake Lulu, "Good." Itazaro chuckled, gently placing Taiki's body on one of the three metal tables they had set out for the three girls, "You know, when Lulu lays on your lap like that, it makes it looks like you're her father." Jin smiled, lightly petting Lulu's head, "Yes it does...I've actually thought about taking her as my own." Itazaro chuckled, "That's...sweet of you Jin-sama." Jin chuckled, "It will be even nicer if I could find her a loving mother..." Itazaro blinked, "Jin-sama?"

He smirked, "I knew you wouldn't understand. It's nothing for you to worry about Itazaro-kun." Itazaro sighed, "I see..." Jin looked up as Parallel appeared in the room, carrying both Arashi and Kaede, "Back," he grunted as he hauled the two over to their own metal tables. Jin's smile widened, "Finally..." He then turned towards a hooded Bount, "You may prepare them now." The Bount nodded, as two others appeared beside it, helping it wheel the three tables away so that they could prepare the three girls. Jin smiled sweetly, starting to pet Lulu's head again, "Yes...everything is going according to plan." Then he looked up at Itazaro, Parallel, and then at the twins, "Leave me." They nodded, and quickly dispersed; heading towards their own rooms, not even asking if he wanted them to bring Lulu back with them. He looked down at the child in his lap, "You will finally have a mother soon, Lulu-chan...just like I promised..." He whispered, leaning down and gently kissed the top her head, "Yes...very soon..."

* * *

Aizen looked down at Gin from his chair, as he appeared in the throne room, "Any news?" Gin panted, obviously out of breath, "No...Aizen-sama...not a trace of her...it's like...I think she's...been...kidnapped...there were no signs of her using Kidō to get out of the room." Aizen growled, "Damn it!" _Why is this happening now?! Is The Bount finally moving forward with their plan? _He looked back at Gin, "Gin, I'm afraid...and it pains me to say this, but...we're going to need help with this one...I fear that it is The Bount that has taken Taiki-chan..." Gin nodded, and then blinked, "Who Aizen-sama? Who will help us?" Aizen sighed, "Abarai-kun..."

* * *

Ichigo's jaw dropped as he and Renji walked into Grimmjow's room. "SHE'S GONE? WHADDYA MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Grimmjow nodded, "She just disappeared; she never came back." Ichigo turned to Renji, "This is bad..." Renji nodded, "Yeah...huh?" They turned to see a portal opening. Renji's eyes widened, "G-Gin Ichimaru?!" Gin smiled, "Hello Abarai-kun! Aizen-sama requests your presence in Hueco--whoa Grimmjow what happened to you? You get hit by a train or something?" Grimmjow growled, "It's nothing Gin." Gin blinked, "Alright then," He paused to clear his throat, and then continued, "Like I was sayin', Aizen-sama requests your presence in Hueco Mundo." Renji growled, "And why the _hell_ would I go there?!" Gin sighed, "Because...Taiki-chan was kidnapped." Renji gasped, "What?!" Ichigo blinked, "So she was taken too?" Gin nodded, "Why has something happened to one of your friends too, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo nodded, "Yeah...they took Kaede-chan." Gin blinked, "Huh?" Another portal opened up behind him, to reveal a beaten up Ulquiorra, "Gin-san? What are nnh you doing here?"

Grimmjow laughed, "What happened to _you_?!" Ulquiorra frowned, "We were ambushed...they took Arashi-chan." Ichigo blinked, "So they took Kaede, Taiki, and Arashi? Why? Who would want them?" Gin sighed, "Aizen-sama believes that it is The Bount's doing." Ichigo blinked, "The Bount? But we destroyed them." Gin shook his head, "No, we believe that one of them has survived. Do you remember a Jin Kariya?" Ichigo's eyes widened, "Kariya?! He's still alive?" Gin nodded, "Yes...unfortunately." Renji blinked, "Well what would Kariya do with Arashi-chan, Kaede-chan, and Taiki-chan?" Gin shrugged, "That's what we'd like to know." Renji sighed, "Well...then I guess we'll have to work together...won't we?" Gin nodded, "We may not like it, but we have to."

Ichigo nodded, "For Kaede..."

Renji smiled, "For Taiki..."

Ulquiorra nodded, "For Arashi..."

Gin smiled, "Alright, now let's go find them!"

* * *

Jin walked back and forth before the three tubes that were filled with green goo. (Yes this idea was taken from American Dad) Within each of the three tubes was one of the three girls; each of them naked. Jin continued to eye Kaede in all her beauty. _Soon my hime, soon..._ He turned to Parallel, who was monitoring the girls, "What's their status?" Parallel nodded, "They're doing well. The experimentations will be done within the week." Jin nodded, smiling, "That's very good news...very good news indeed..." He turned when he heard an explosion not far from the lab they were currently in, "What was that?" He turned, "Itazaro, please go greet our _guests._" Itazaro nodded, "Hai Jin-sama." He disappeared into the shadows. Jin walked back towards the tubes, pressing his fingers against Kaede's tube. "We'll be together very soon."

* * *

Renji, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Gin stood in the middle of the lobby area of the mansion. Renji blinked, "So this is there base?" Gin nodded, "Looks like it..." Ulquiorra frowned, "We have company..." Renji glanced up to see Itazaro, "Who the hell are you?" Itazaro smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know..." He jumped off of the banister, landing without making a sound in front of the group. Gin raised an eyebrow, "Itazaro?" Itazaro blinked, but then smiled to Gin, "Oh, hello Lieutenant, or is it Captain now?" Gin chuckled, shaking his head, "Ex-Captain." Itazaro sighed, "So Aizen really?" Gin nodded, "Yes..." Renji growled, "Enough with the chit-chat! Where's Kaede, Arashi, and Taiki?!" Itazaro sighed, "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you." Ichigo frowned as he unwrapped the cloth around Zangetsu, "Then we'll have to fight you then?"

Itazaro sighed, "If you really want to fight..." He raised his hand but suddenly stopped. Jin appeared behind him, "Leave them to me Itazaro-kun." Itazaro blinked but then nodded, "Yes Jin-sama." Ichigo growled, "Kariya!" Jin smiled, "Oh how nice, you remember my name Kurosaki." Ichigo frowned, "Where's Kaede and the others?!" Jin smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." Ichigo turned back to Gin, Grimmjow, Renji, and Ulquiorra. "I'll handle this, you go find the others!" The four of them nodded, "Good luck Kurosaki!" The small group dashed off down the hallway. Jin frowned, "You'll regret not asking for help." Ichigo laughed, "I won't need any, I've beaten you before, and I can do it again!"

* * *

Grimmjow carefully made his way down the hallway, followed by Ulquiorra, Gin, and Renji. They stopped in the door way of what looked like a lab. Gin blinked, "Where are we?" Renji shrugged, "Looks like a lab..." Grimmjow entered the room, making sure no one was in there, and then gasped, "L-Look." He pointed to three green goo filled tubes. Renji's eyes widened as the three approached the tubes. "T-Taiki...Ar-Arashi...and K-Kaede..." Ulquiorra placed his hand on Arashi's tube, "What have they done to them?" Parallel appeared out of the shadows, "Do you really want to know?" Renji jumped back, "A-Ah! It's one of them!" Parallel shook his head, "Don't worry I'm not going to fight you..." Grimmjow frowned, "So what _did _you do to our friends?" Parallel sighed, "Jin-sama had created a program in which to give the Bounto animal characteristics...and he was trying to test the program out on your friends...and it worked on two of them...unfortunately we aren't sure how it affected the rabbit."

Ulquiorra frowned, "If you harmed bunny-chan...I mean Arashi-chan, you'll wish you were dead." Parallel nodded, "I can understand why your mad..." Then he looked over his shoulder, "You'd better take them and go before the others show up." Grimmjow blinked, "You're just going to let us walk out of here with them?" Parallel nodded, "Yes..for you see...Itazaro-san has been depressed ever since we had to bring his sister here...it would be best if you took her." Renji blinked, "Itazaro's...Taiki's brother isn't he?" Parallel nodded, "Yes...now go! They're coming!" Renji and Grimmjow nodded, breaking the tubes that Taiki and Kaede were in. The two fell out into their arms. Taiki coughed up green goo as she looked weakily up at Renji, "Ren...ji..." Renji smiled, "Everything's going to be okay Taiki-chan...I got you." Grimmjow scooped up Kaede, who also coughed up green goo, "Gri...Grimmjow?" Grimmjow smirked, "Surprised?" Ulquiorra stripped off his jacket as he broke Arashi's tube. He scooped her up and wrapped her in his jacket, "It's alright bunny-chan, you're safe now." Arashi smiled weakly to him, "Ul...Ul...Ulqui-kun...thank you..."

Gin took a jacket out of the small bag he had hidden away in his kimono top; it was one of Aizen's jackets that Aizen had requested he bring just in case. He then helped Renji put her into the jacket as she shivered in Renji's arms. Gin smiled, "Better?" Taiki shivered slightly and nodded, "Y-Yeah..." Grimmjow frowned, wrapping Kaede in his thin jacket, "Sorry Kaede, but I don't have anything warm at the moment. Kaede smiled, "It's...alright..." Ulquiorra nodded, "We should go help Kurosaki-kun." Renji nodded, "Right." The group rushed out of the lab, heading off to find Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo panted, blood dripping from a head wound, "Damn you Kariya!" Jin chuckled, "You've already done that Kurosaki." Ichigo's ears perked up as he heard footsteps. He turned to see Renji, Grimmjow, Gin, and Ulquiorra carrying Taiki, Arashi, and Kaede. Ichigo smiled, "Sorry _Jin_, but we must leave...Gin now!" Gin quickly opened a portal to Hueco Mundo, not that Ichigo or Renji knew of Gin's actually plan, and jumped through. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji, and lastly Ichigo followed him. Ichigo smirked, "See ya crazy!" Jin frowned as the portal closed, "Damn it! They got away!" He growled, "Don't worry...they'll be back here...very soon..."

* * *

Renji and Ichigo blinked as they appeared in the throne room in Hueco Mundo. Taiki shivered, "N-No..Renji this is..." Renji turned to Gin, "Where the hell have you brought us?!" Then he blinked, "Gin? Where'd he go?" Ichigo shook his head, "I didn't see him leave..." Taiki clutched onto Renji's kimono as a voice echoed across the room, "Thank you for delivering _my queen_ back to me, Abarai-kun." Stark appeared at Renji's side as he took Taiki from his arms. Taiki didn't have time to blink when she noticed she was no longer in Renji's lap, "Renji!!" Renji growled, "Damn you let her go!!" Aizen smiled, "I'm afraid she belongs to me now Abarai-kun..." Renji began to unsheath Zabimaru, "You son of a --!!" Gin grabbed his arm as he flash stepped behind him, "Now must you resort to violence, Abarai-kun?" Ichigo started to swing Zangetsu, but Halibel took hold of his arm. She shook her head, "Stupid Vizard." Aizen smirked as Stark placed Taiki in his lap. Taiki tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but realized that the jacket was her only source of clothing, so she stopped her struggling.

Aizen chuckled at this, gently stroking her gooey hair, "Gin, Kaname, please bring our _guests_ to their cells..." Then he turned to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, "And you may keep your _mates_ if you wish." Ulquiorra blushed. _Mate?_ Grimmjow nodded, "T-Thank you Aizen-sama..." Aizen stood, carrying Taiki bridal style, as Gin and Tōsen ushered Ichigo and Renji out of the room. He flash stepped out of the throne room and back to his bedroom.

He placed her on the bed as he started the water for a bath. Taiki frowned, "Wh-What are you doing?!" Aizen chuckled as he picked her up and carried her towards the bathroom, "Bathing you because you are quite filthy my dear." Taiki blushed, "Wh-What makes you think I'll let you?!" He smirked, "Because you're too weak to fight back." Her eyes widened. She knew it was true. Ever since Renji had brought her back from the lab, she couldn't lift a finger. She groaned, "You bastard…." He chuckled, "Now, now, Taiki-chan, no need for harsh words." He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, sitting her down on a chair as he carefully removed the jacket. She quickly covered up her entire body blushing, "You pervert!" Aizen chuckled, "What's wrong?" She frowned, "What makes you think I want _you_ to look at my body?!" Aizen sighed, "Well your body won't wash itself...and I don't think you can in your current condition." She growled, "You touch me and I'll kill you." He chuckled, "I don't think you have the strength at the moment…."

She frowned, thinking about it for a while and then sighed, "Fine….." He smiled, kissing her forehead, which oddly wasn't covered in goo, "That's the spirit." He picked up her naked body and placed her into the warm water. He then stripped off his jacket, shirt, hakama, socks, and shoes, so that he was only in a pair of boxers. She blushed, "Wh-What are you doing?" He chuckled, "It won't do me any good if I have to maneuver around a bathtub to bathe you, now will it?" Her eyes widened as he approached her. He chuckled, noticing her body tense, "There, there, Taiki-chan, I won't hurt you." She growled, "It's not pain that worries me."

Aizen shook his head as he picked up a washcloth, submerging it in the water, and then took out a bottle of shower gel. He poured some of its contents onto the washcloth and then placed the bottle back on the shelf he had taken it off of. He rubbed the cloth together, starting to make the bubbles appear. He then turned back to her. She blushed, "Wh-What are you doing with that?" He chuckled, "I told you I was going to wash you." She frowned, "….fine…" _Well at least he's using a washcloth…_ He smiled, "Finally you agree with me." He gently rubbed the cloth on her arms, trying to scrub off the goo. Then he progressed to her face, gently washing off the entire residue from the goo. He then moved the cloth down to her throat, and then he quickly skimmed over her chest. Her blush turned bright red as she felt him skim over her breasts. "…!!" He chuckled, moving down to her stomach, "Sorry." She frowned, "…hm…" He cleaned off her stomach, and then moved lower. Her eyes widened, "…You're….not…." He glanced up at her as his hand, with the cloth, skimmed over her lower areas; quickly cleaning her off, and then progressed onto her legs. She let out a sigh, letting her body become less tense for the moment. He chuckled, as he finished cleaning off her legs and feet, "There…" He turned back and threw the now green washcloth into the hamper near the tub. He then glanced back at her and blushed.

Her body seemed to have an odd, radiant, glow to it. He gazed at her as if he saw a goddess lying right in front of him. She blushed, _why's he looking at me like that? _Without warning he leaned forward and caught her lips, "…" Her eyes widened for a second, but they soon closed as she kissed him back, "…" They both blushed, for that simple kiss turned into a full make out session. She blushed as she felt herself being lifted from the bathtub. Aizen made sure that when he scooped her up out of the water that their lips never parted, but the only time they did was when their lungs screamed for air.

He carried her out of the bathroom and placed her on the bed. She blushed as he broke the kiss. She looked up at him, just as he kicked off his boxers, "…..Aizen…" He smiled, leaning down and catching her lips, "Yes Taiki-chan?" She draped her arms around his neck, "I'm…sorry…" He chuckled, moving his lips down to her neck, "You have nothing to be sorry for." She gasped slightly as he began to suck on her collar bone, "O-Oh…." He smirked, his lips traveling from her collar bone down to her left breast, whilst his hand played with the opposite breast. He face turned bright red as his tongue flicked and swirled around her hardening nipple, "O-ohhh…" He eyed her as he moved his tongue around her until he felt that she was hard. Then he moved to the opposite breast, replacing his mouth for his hand, but still pleasuring the other breast with his hand, "mmm…." Her eyes closed, practically rolling back into her skull, as pleasure coursed through her spine, "...mmm….ohh…."

He smiled warmly to her as his mouth traveled down to her stomach; lying soft kisses on her velvet skin. He grinned as he eyed her slightly wet cave, hidden carefully between her legs. His hand slid down her thigh and continued further. He gently rubbed her soft, wet, cave with his long, slender finger. Her head fell back slightly as she moaned slightly, "Oh-hhhh…." He smiled, rubbing her a bit harder, earning himself another soft moan. He then retrieved his fingers and then placed them inside of his mouth; lubing them. He smiled at her, as he noticed the look of frustration on her face when he stopped pleasuring her. He chuckled, placing his fingers back on her cave, but then slipped two inside of her. Her eyes seemed to flutter open and close as he moved his fingers in and out of her at a pleasurable pace, "O-ohhh!" He continued to move his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace, just waiting for her to release onto his fingers. Her moans became louder and louder as he pleasured her, but then she felt her limit come. "Ohhhhmm!!" She released onto his fingers, making him smile. He retrieved his fingers once again and licked them. "Sweeter than candy…" He crawled on top of her, gently pushing his hard member against her cave, "Ready Taiki-chan?" She blushed but then smiled, "Y-Yes…"

He smiled, gently kissing her lips, as he slipped himself gently inside of her. He slipped almost all the way in, until he felt a barrier; her maiden barrier, her virginity. He eyed her with a worried look, but she nodded. He nodded back to her and thrust into her, breaking through the barrier, making her scream. He quickly kissed her again, trying to muffle her screams. He paused after she had stopped. He gently stroked her head, "I'm sorry, I wish I wasn't your first….for then I wouldn't have to give you this pain." She shook her head, "No…it's alright…" He smiled, catching her lips again as he began to thrust into her at a steady pace. She moaned into his mouth as the pain soon dissolved and changed into pleasure. "Ohh...Sōsuke…"

He grunted as he thrust into her a bit faster and harder. He licked her lips, wanting to taste her. She smirked, her tongue slithering out of her mouth and playfully wrestled with his. Their tongues began to dance with one another as a line of spit connected their mouths to one another. Aizen's hands began to play with her breasts. He pinched her hardened nipples once or twice, earning him a gasp or slight moan. He growled, thrusting into her harder and faster. _Damn…why is my limit coming so soon?! _

She moaned loudly as she felt him hit that special spot inside of her; making her mind go crazy, "Ohhh!! Aizen…ohhh! Sōsuke!!" He panted lightly, thrusting harder and faster, hitting the same spot every time. She moaned loudly, feeling her limit inching closer and closer. He growled as he too felt his climax coming soon as well, "Ohhhhhhh!! Taiki-chan!!" She began to pant as sweat began to appear on her body, as well as the sweat that was rolling off of his head, "Ohhhhh Sōsuke YES!!"

Then her back began to arch as he hit her special spot again, making her limit come. She climaxed, tightening around her, "OOHHH SOSUKE!!" Aizen grunted, feeling his climax come as well, "OHHH TAIKI-CHAN!!" He thrust into her at least five more times until he climaxed, spilling his seed into her. "Ohh.."

She fell back against the bed, panting lightly, "Oh…." He pulled out of her sitting back as his white haze dispersed. He then turned over, lying on his side. He pulled her into him, "My _kisaki_…my queen…" He rested his face in her hair, "I love you so much." She blushed as she curled up against him, resting her head on his chest, "….Sōsuke…..I love you too…" He smiled, kissing her forehead, "Now sleep, you must be very tired from today…" Her eyes began to close, just as all her previous thoughts about what had happened, but she ignored them as she fell asleep. _Renji…Ichigo….Kaede…..Arashi…I'm sorry…._ **To Be Continued…**

**Sora: Whoot the first lemon scene…sorry if it's to fast, or is terrible, but it's the first lemon scene I've EVER written…heh..**

**Taiki: You actually did a pretty good job.**

**Aizen: -nods-**

**Sora: You really think so?**

**Grimmjow: No.**

**Sora: SHUT UP NEKO BOY!**

**Grimmjow: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT BITCH!!**

**Sora: Alright stay tuned for Chapter Twelve! ****Kyōka Suigetsu; Let The Torturing Begin!**

**Sora: ZOMG 4,362 WORDS...yeah it's not that important.**


	12. Chapter 12 Worse Than Death Itself

_A/N: I don't know why, but lately I've been playing my old Game Boy Color games…I feel so old know. When I pulled out my Game Boy it had dust all over it, as well as some of my games…MAN do I feel really old now…Yup so here's Chapter Twelve. Enjoy…especially you BlankStareOfDoom, now stop hounding me about writing it!! P.S. For A Better Feel of Taiki's new outfit (you'll read about it but I'm terrible with describing clothing…) Please look here **www.tektek. org / avatar / 13478012** (Note: Delete The Spaces In Between The Link and __Please note that her hair is dark brown not light brown like this) _

**Chapter Twelve: Worse Than Death Itself**

Renji's eyes opened slowly to the darkness of the cell he and Ichigo were put in. He groaned, pulling at the metal chains binding his limbs to the wall, "Damn..." He glanced at Ichigo, who was still sleeping on the other side of the cell. Renji frowned, thinking about what had happened yesterday.

_Taiki clutched onto Renji's kimono as a voice echoed across the room, "Thank you for delivering_ my queen_ back to me, Abarai-kun." Stark appeared at Renji's side as he took Taiki from his arms. Taiki didn't have time to blink when she noticed she was no longer in Renji's lap, "Renji!!" Renji growled, "Damn you let her go!!" Aizen smiled, "I'm afraid she belongs to me now Abarai-kun..." Renji began to unsheathe Zabimaru, "You son of a --!!" Gin grabbed his arm as he flash stepped behind him, "Now must you resort to violence, Abarai-kun?" Ichigo started to swing Zangetsu, but Halibel took hold of his arm. She shook her head, "Stupid Vizard." Aizen smirked as Stark placed Taiki in his lap. Taiki tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but realized that the jacket was her only source of clothing, so she stopped her struggling._

_Aizen chuckled at this, gently stroking her gooey hair, "Gin, Kaname, please bring our guests to their cells..." Then he turned to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, "And you may keep your mates if you wish." Ulquiorra blushed. Mate? Grimmjow nodded, "T-Thank you Aizen-sama..." Aizen stood, carrying Taiki bridal style, as Gin and Tōsen ushered Ichigo and Renji out of the room. _

Renji growled, _Damn it! I wasn't able to save her! And what about Arashi and Kaede? What happened to them?_ His eyes widened as Aizen's words flashed into his mind, _"And you may keep your mates if you wish." Mates!? I swear to God, if those stupid Arrancar even _touch_ Arashi-chan or Kaede-chan...I'll...I'll... _He blinked when he heard Ichigo starting to move, "Hey, you awake?" Ichigo nodded, groaning, "Yeah..." Renji sighed, "What do you think they're planning on doing to us?" Ichigo shook his head, "I don't know...probably kill us." Renji frowned, "I don't think they'd do that." Ichigo blinked, "Why not?" Renji gestured upwards towards the ceiling, "Because Aizen wants Taiki to love him. Therefore he wants to make her happy. If he killed us and she found out, she wouldn't be very happy now would she?" Ichigo blinked, but then nodded, "You got a point...so what do you think they _are_ going to do?" Renji shrugged, making the chains clink together, "Dunno."

They both looked up when they heard a door opening from the entrance of the prison, "Here they come..."

* * *

"...mm..." Aizen woke up early the next morning. He glanced down and smiled when he saw Taiki sleeping soundly next to him. He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. He slowly climbed out of the bed, so he wouldn't wake her, and took a quick shower. He then dressed himself in his usual attire and then carefully dressed Taiki in a nightgown; just in case someone popped in the room trying to find him. He smiled, leaving a note on the pillow next to her. He then kissed her lips before he left the room. _Today is the day that I shall break Abarai Renji into two...and then Taiki-chan will be mine, and only mine._

* * *

Renji and Ichigo frowned as Gin appeared in front of their cell; swinging a pair of keys around his fingers. He smiled, "G'morning sleepy heads! Have a nice sleep?" Renji and Ichigo growled, making Gin laugh. "Alright, alright I can tell yer in a mood." Then he paused, unlocking the cell door and walking in, "If I let ya out of those chains, will ya promise to be good little boys and do what yer told?" Renji sighed, knowing they really didn't have any other options. If they did try to run away, Gin would probably skewer them with Shinsō, or one of the Espada would catch them. They nodded, "Yes..."

Gin smiled, admiring the fact that they knew that they had lost, "Good! Then I'll let ya out now." He walked over to Renji, unlocking him from his metal bounds, and then walked over to Ichigo, doing the same for him. Gin walked towards the doorway of the cell and paused, turning back to the two, "Oh yeah," He pulled out two white outfits from his sleeve, "And Aizen-sama requests you wear these." He threw them to Renji and Ichigo.

They blinked, looking over the outfits, "But these are..." Gin raised an eyebrow, "What did I say about lettin' you two out of your bounds?" They sighed, "Yeah yeah yeah...just turn around will ya?" Gin laughed, "Don't know what you're shy about, we all got the same parts y'know." But he nodded, giving them their privacy as he turned his back on them. The two quickly changed into the two arrancar servant outfits; that basically looked like a white version of a shihakushō. Gin smiled as he turned around to see them both in the outfits, "Well don't you two look spiffy." They frowned, "...hmph."

Gin chuckled, "Alright follow me." He waved his hand, gesturing for them to follow, as he led them out of the cell.

* * *

Aizen sat on his throne as Gin entered the throne room with Ichigo and Renji right behind him. Aizen smirked, noticing how easy it was just to make them change uniform. _That was too easy. _Gin bowed respectfully to his superior, smiling, "I've brought 'em just like ya wanted Aizen-sama." Aizen nodded to him, "Thank you Gin." Gin stepped back away from the throne, disappearing into the shadows on the other side of the room; leaving Renji and Ichigo standing before Aizen.

Aizen smirked, "Heh, it seems you're both breaking more easily than I had expected." Ichigo frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?!" Aizen chuckled, "Gin lied to you. He still would have let you out, even if you didn't change, and look at you now." He nodded to each of them, gesturing towards their new attire. Renji growled, "So what the fuck does that have to do with anything!?" Aizen sighed, taking a sip of his tea, "You always were the problem child, Abarai-kun." Then he set his tea cup down on the table next to his throne, "You see, I've brought you here to get some answers out of you. Each of you. But especially _you _Abarai-kun." Renji raised an eyebrow, "Why _me_?"

Aizen chuckled, "Because you know Soul Society better than Kurosaki-kun does. And you know all of the Captains, and have access to research that will be helpful to my plans." Renji growled, "And what makes you think that I'd help you?!" Aizen smirked, "Because I can do things to you that will feel worse than death." He flash stepped down from his throne and appeared behind Renji. He whispered in his ear, "I can break you so easily. And I know what exact_ heart_ strings to pull." Renji turned his head towards him, "What are you saying?" Aizen chuckled, still whispering in his ear, "I took her Abarai-kun." Renji's eyes widened, "Y-You..." Aizen smiled, an evil smile, "Yes I took her and claimed her as mine. She loves me more than she does you." Renji growled, "That's a lie!" Aizen grinned, "Believe what you want Renji-kun. But the fact is that she slept in my bed, and not yours."

Renji felt something inside him snap into two. He did not know if it was his hatred towards the brown haired man, or if it was his heart snapping into two. He glared at Aizen, "You bastard!!" He turned on his heel, taking hold of Aizen's collar as he slammed him into a wall, "You fucking bastard!! You raped her didn't you?! You forced her to your bed!!" Aizen sighed, "No, I would never force my queen to do something she wouldn't want to," And then he smirked, "You should have heard her, Abarai-kun. As she screamed for me to come and make her whole, pleading for me to pleasure her in the ways you wouldn't even think of." Renji's eyes burned up with hatred, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" He went to punch Aizen in the face, but Aizen was too quick and took hold of his wrist, "This is what I meant Renji-kun. I know how to use your own emotions against you. I've already broken you." Renji blinked, but then frowned; looking down towards the ground, _Damn he's right...he made me get so angry that I was ready to..._

Aizen chuckled, dropping Renji's wrist, "Now you know what is worse than death." He then returned to his chair and smiled at the two, "I have a proposition for you, Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun." They both turned and looked up at him, "And what would that be?" Aizen smiled, "Serve under me. Act as my eyes and ears in both the human world and Soul Society...And I will let you be with your lovers." Ichigo's eyes widened, _Kaede!_ Renji frowned, _He's probably lying...he only wants Taiki-chan for himself...but...if I do serve under him...I might get to see her right? And if I don't...I'll never see her again..._ Ichigo sighed, looking down towards his feet, "I will be your eyes and ears in the World of the Living and Soul Society...Aizen_-sama_." Renji turned quickly to Ichigo, "You idiot! Don't let him get to you!" Ichigo swiftly looked at Renji, "What other choice do I have Renji?! If I don't I'll never see Kaede again! And Grimmjow will have probably raped her by the time I am able to save her!"

Aizen smiled, "What about you Abarai-kun?" Renji frowned, "You're one sick son of a bitch, _Aizen_...but tell me one thing...if I do become you spy in Soul Society...will you let me be with Taiki-chan?" Aizen nodded, smiling to Renji as if he were greeting an old friend, "Yes, Abarai-kun, you may be with my queen...and if you do a good job heh...I may even let you be her servant, and then you will be around her all the time." Renji blinked, but then nodded in a shameful way, "I'll...do it..."

Aizen chuckled, lifting his tea cup to his lips, "Good...Gin, show them to their new quarters. And then show them to their work stations." He then looked to Renji and Ichigo, "Then next week you will be sent home where you will begin spying for me." They nodded, bowing their heads, "Yes..._Aizen-sama..._"

Taiki sat up in bed, yawning. She looked over to notice that Aizen was gone. She frowned a bit, but then noticed the letter lying on his pillow. She blinked, picking up, and read,

"_Taiki-chan,_

_I'm sorry I could not be with you when you woke up, but I had some things to attend to. I will be in later; hopefully you will be awake by then. Feel free to use the shower, or bath, which ever you prefer, and feel free to ask for breakfast; Ulquiorra will be waiting outside for most of the morning, but if he's not there then Stark should be around later. And I've asked the Espada to call you 'mother', I hope you will not take any offense to it. But since I've taken you as my queen, and I technically created them, and the fact that they used to call me mommy, which was kind of weird…but now I've asked them to call you their mother. So don't freak out if they do call you that. I thought it was cute._

_You're Dearly Beloved, Aizen"_

She laughed a bit, _mommy? He wants them to call me mommy? Heheh that's actually kinda cute._ She folded up the letter, slid out of the bed, and walked over to the dresser; placing the letter on top of it. She stretched, "Mm…I could really use a shower right about now." She blinked, "But what am I going to where, huh?" She noticed something on the back of the letter. "_P.S. I left you some new clothing in the bathroom, just in case you wanted to take a shower later on._" She smiled, "I wonder what new 'clothes' he left me…" She walked into the bathroom to find the new attire lying on a chair. She picked it up and looked over it. It looked like a medieval dress, with long drooping sleeves, with embroidery from the stomach to the bottom of the skirt. She blinked, "It's beautiful…" She put it in front of her, holding it up to the mirror. She blushed, "Wow I really would look good in this…" She looked back to where the dress had been and found a pair of black tabi and a pair of white waraji; she also took note that when she when she was wearing the dress no one really wouldn't notice her footwear. She sighed, "Phew…no heels…thank god…"

She turned towards the shower, after she placed the dress back on the chair, and then turned on the water. When she felt the water temperature was right she hopped in, washing her body and semi-gooey hair. She sighed happily as she felt the water rushing against her back, "Mmm…" After a few minutes she finished up her shower and stepped out of it; drying herself off with a towel. She then slipped into the dress, and then put on her tabi and waraji. She stepped in front of the mirror once again; deciding whether or not to leave her hair down or up. She frowned; she couldn't decide which hairstyle looked better.

She finally decided to leave her hair down after she found a dragonfly hair clip in the medicine cabinet. Why Aizen had a dragonfly hair clip in his medicine cabinet we'll never know. She then walked out of the bathroom, turning towards the bedroom door. She opened it to see Stark sleeping against the wall. She smiled, "Awww are you sleeping?" Stark blinked, rubbing his eyes, "Huh zwhaa?" He looked towards her and smiled, "Hi mommy." She giggled, _I'm already getting called mommy…_ She then smiled back to him, "You're name's Stark right?" He nodded, "Yup." She smiled, "Do you know where Aizen is?"

Stark scratched his head, "Aizen-sama hm let's see…I think he's in the meeting room with Gin an' Tōsen." She nodded, "Oh alright." He blinked, "Would you like me to take you there?" She smiled, "If you don't mind." He nodded, "This way mommy." She laughed, "Alright."

Aizen smirked as he sat at the head of the table; Gin and Tōsen sitting on opposite sides of the table. Gin laughed, "You were right Aizen-sama, those two were really easy to break." Tōsen nodded, "Yes…but what are you planning to do now?" Aizen scratched his chin, "I plan to use them. I still need a bit of information about the Lord of Soul Society, which is located in remote location that only Captain Yamamoto knows of. But I know that Renji-kun can do it…yes, his love and ambition will allow him to do so. And as for Ichigo-kun, I want him to find out what the Vizards, and Urahara and Isshin, are planning as well." Tōsen nodded, "I see." Aizen sighed, "well that is all for now. Gin, please help teach our new servants of their new posts for the week. We can't have them standing there dumbfounded when they return from their spying now can we?" Gin nodded, "Yes Aizen-sama, I'll tell them right away." Then Aizen turned to Tōsen, "And make sure that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are making sure that their _pets _are well behaved." Tōsen bowed, "Hai Aizen-sama."

Aizen turned towards the opposite door, where he, Gin, and Tōsen usually enter from for Espada meetings, and smirked, "Everything is going just as planned." Then he walked up the steps towards the doorway where he paused to see Taiki and Stark walking towards him. He blushed and then smiled, approaching them, "Ah, I see you found the dress I left you." He took Taiki's hand and gently kissed it, "And may I say you look beautiful." Stark groaned, "Yuck, mushy stuff…." He turned and walked back towards his room to get some sleep.

Taiki blushed and then smiled, "Thank you." Aizen chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. He caught her lips, "You're welcome." She smiled, kissing him back as she draped her arms around his neck, "mmm." He smiled, "I have some good news for you." She cocked her head, "And what's that?" He chuckled, "Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun have decided to join us." She blinked, "Are you…..serious?" He nodded, "Very serious my dear." She bit her lower lip, "That doesn't sound like Renji and Ichigo…they…well, let's face it, they hate you for what you've done…" He chuckled, "Yes I know, but they're doing it for you and your friend Kaede-chan." She looked up at him, "For me and…Kaede?" He smiled, "Yes, for both of you. I'm guessing that they don't trust me or Grimmjow, so they want to make sure that we're not hurting you." She frowned, "But you're not hurting us." He chuckled, kissing her forehead, "I know that my queen, but they do not feel that way. So they've joined us to keep an eye on you and your friends."

Arashi's eyes opened weakly as she tried to move. "Nhh…" She tried to sit up, but all her strength was gone. She looked around, noticing she was in a pale white room with absolutely no color in it at all. She looked around for any signs of life; feeling so alone. She blinked when she felt something cool touch her hot forehead. She glanced up weakly to see Ulquiorra putting a cold compress on her forehead. He smiled to her, "Good morning Bunny-chan. How are you feeling?" She groaned, "mhhh not really good Ulqui-kun…..it hurts…..everything hurts…" Ulquiorra gently pet her head, "I know it hurts Bunny-chan, I know…" Arashi looked over at the bed across the room. Grimmjow was hovering over another bed where Kaede was lying.

Grimmjow hovered over Kaede's sleeping body. Guilt was pushing down on him. He constantly blamed himself that it was his fault Kaede was in the condition she was in. And for the first time in his life, Grimmjow felt for someone else. He finally cared for someone other than himself. And this was that person. This girl. This purple haired, green eyed, gorgeous girl was that person that he cared for. He didn't care if this was the girl that Ichigo was after. He knew that in the end he would take her as his own. He thought of what he would call her, but finally decided that he would call her '_hime_', and that he would treat her like a princess. He leaned down and gently stroked her cheek, laying a slight kiss on her now pale skin as she slept, "Please wake up soon hime."

Arashi coughed a bit, "H-How's Kaede-ch-chan?" Ulquiorra frowned a bit, "She hasn't woken up yet, Bunny-chan." Arashi's eyes widened, but Ulquiorra nodded, "No, no, she's not dead Bunny-chan, don't worry. She just hasn't woken up yet; she's still sleeping." Arashi sighed, nodding weakly, "I'm sorry I'm so weak Ulqui-kun." Ulquiorra shook his head, stroking her pale cheek, "No, it's not your fault Bunny-chan. It's not your fault at all. It's mine." She blinked, "It's not your fault…" He nodded, "But it is. I wasn't quick enough….I couldn't save you in time before The Bount did something terrible to you." Arashi frowned, "But it's not your—" Ulquiorra cut her off as he gently kissed her lips, "…" She blushed, trying to kiss him back as best she could in her weak form. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and smiled, "Hush now Bunny-chan...Hush now..." **To Be Continued…**

**Sora: Yup a lot of pairings in this chapter: Aizen/Taiki, Renji/Taiki, Ichigo/Kaede, Grimmjow/Kaede, and last but not least Ulquiorra/Arashi. (Or as Ulquiorra likes to call her "Bunny-chan" hehehe) **

**Arashi: -coughs- Why are we so sick?**

**Sora: They'll find out in the next chapter Arashi-chan! But for now, Ulquiorra-kun will take good care of you!**

**Arashi: :)**

**Sora: Alright people! Stay tuned for Chapter Thirteen; Truth Behind the Sickness – Nekos, Bunnies, and Chinchillas! OH MY! ****(Hmm…Chapter Thirteen, does that mean it'll be an unlucky chapter? –sweat drop-) **

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 Truth Behind the Sickness

_A/N: Oh dear...Chapter Thirteen...this won't be bad luck, will it? I hope not...anyways, here's chapter thirteen people!_

**Chapter Thirteen: Truth Behind the Sickness - Nekos, Bunnies, and Chinchillas! OH MY!**

Renji grinned to Ichigo as they sat in their new room. Their plan had worked out just like expected. The night before they had planned to deceive Aizen only so they could take the three girls back; and it had worked perfectly. Ichigo chuckled, "Can't believe that crazy plan actually worked." Renji nodded, "Yes but...we'll really have to be careful of our actions; remember we have to act as 'servants' until we can get Taiki-chan, Arashi-chan, and Kaede-chan out of here." Ichigo nodded, "I know, it's just, how are we going to get them out?" Renji thought for a second, "Hmmm...maybe we could use your Vizard powers to rip open a portal to Soul Society. Y'know just like the Arrancars do." Ichigo frowned, crossing his arms, "I don't think I can do _that _Renji."

Renji sighed, "Yeah I suppose your right...then _how are_ we going to get out of Hueco Mundo without Aizen and the Espada catching us?" Ichigo frowned, "I don't know...we have no back up...nor do we have any ways of contacting anyone from Soul Society, or anyone in the World of the Living for that matter..." Renji frowned, "Well I guess we'll have to come up with something later...C'mon, let's go look around." Ichigo nodded, "Right...we should try to find out where they're being kept." They nodded to one another, heading to the door, "Let's go!"

* * *

Aizen sat on his throne, with Taiki quietly napping on his lap. He smiled down at his Espada as he pet her hair gently, "You understand your orders?" They nodded, "Hai, Aizen-sama." He chuckled, "Good...then after next week everything will be set into action." He looked down at Gin, "Gin, please bring Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun to me." Gin bowed respectfully, "Yes Aizen-sama." He smiled, "I'll bring them right away."

Aizen smirked, "Thank you, Gin...hm?" He looked down and noticed Taiki waking up in his lap. He smiled, gently petting her head, "Good morning my queen." She smiled up at him, "mm." He helped her sit up as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Have a nice nap?" She nodded, "Yes." He leaned down and caught her lips, "Good." She smiled, kissing him back. She blinked and broke the kiss when she heard the door open and Gin's voice echo across the room, "Aizen-sama! They're gone!"

Aizen growled, "They're WHAT?!" Gin nodded, "Gone sir...they weren't in their room." Taiki cocked her head, _who's 'they' and why is Sōsuke_ _angry that they're gone?_ She shook her head as Aizen gently lifted himself, with her in his arms, out of the chair. He frowned, "Send out all the Espada. I want them to be found!" Gin nodded, bowing, "Yes Aizen-sama." He disappeared into the darkness.

Taiki looked up at Aizen, "What's going on?" Aizen's frown soon turned into a warm smile as he looked back at her, "It's nothing you should be concerned about my queen." She blinked, "Oh, I see." He chuckled, setting her down on the floor, "I may have to leave soon, you won't mind that right?" She laughed a bit, shaking her head, "Not unless you don't come back." He smirked, "I promise I'll come back." He kissed her forehead, heading off after Gin. Taiki sighed, _Renji…please don't let it be you he's after…and if it is…please get out of here and save yourself…_

* * *

It was night now, not that she could really tell. It had been at least four hours since Aizen had gone off searching with Gin and the Espada. Taiki rolled over on the futon. She was restless. She kept thinking about going down to the dungeon to see if Renji and Ichigo were still there…and if they were…she would help them escape. She sighed, _Oh Renji…_ She blinked and looked towards the door when she heard a loud explosion. "!!" Her eyes widened as the door exploded on its hinges; a dust cloud racing into the room. She hid her face in her sleeve, trying not to inhale the dust.

"You idiot! The door was unlocked! You can't just go aroun' blowin' things up just because you want to!" A familiar voice growled. Her eyes widened as hope flowed into them. "R-Renji!" She called out to the voice hidden in the dust cloud. "T-Taiki? Is that really you?" The voice replied. She nodded, practically crying from happiness, "Yes! Yes it is!"

Renji appeared out of the cloud, followed by Ichigo, who was cleaning off his robes that were covered with soot. Renji rushed over to the bed, hugging her close to him, "Oh Taiki I thought I'd never see you again!" Taiki shook her head, beginning to sob into his chest, "Oh Renji…I thought he'd…I thought you and Ichigo were…" Renji smiled, stroking her hair, "Shhh it's alright now. We're okay…and we're going to get you and the others out of here." She looked up at him, "You can't! Aizen's looking for you everywhere in the castle! He's sent out Gin, Tōsen, and the Espada! We won't stand a chance if we bump into them!"

* * *

Arashi had a coughing fit as Ulquiorra rubbed her back gently. She gasped, trying to catch her breath, "…..thanks Ulqui-kun." He nodded, "No problem." He looked towards Grimmjow, who was still hovering over Kaede's bed, "How is she doing Grimmjow-kun?" Grimmjow blinked, turning towards him, "I think she's just waking up…"

Kaede's eyes fluttered open, "Ngh?" Grimmjow gasped, "K-Kaede! How are you feeling?" Kaede blinked, staring up at Grimmjow, "Grimm…jow…" He smiled, taking her hand, "Yes, I'm here Kaede." She smiled weakly, looking over at Arashi and Ulquiorra, "What's….wrong with us?" Grimmjow shook his head, "We don't know, but it seems that only you and Arashi-chan are sick." Kaede blinked, "Huh…." She scratched her head and felt something furry sticking out instead of her normal ears. She gasped, "What is??" Grimmjow blinked, "Neko?" Her eyes widened, "What?!"

Grimmjow held up a mirror, showing Kaede that she now had cat ears on her head, and a cat tail behind her. She gaped, touching her ears and tail, "How is this……what is this….what the hell's happening here?!" Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra, "What's happening?"

Ulquiorra shrugged, "I'm guessing these are after effects of the experiments that Jin and The Bount preformed on them...huh..?" He blinked when he felt something furry touch his hand. He turned back to notice bunny ears on top of Arashi's head, "Bunny-chan?" Arashi blinked, feeling her ears, "This feels weird…" She blinked and looked behind her, noticing a little, fluffy, rabbit tail sticking out, "Yeah this is definitely weird…" Ulquiorra nodded, "Indeed Bunny-chan…." Then he turned to Kaede, "Neko-chan…."

Kaede blinked, "Neko-chan?" Grimmjow chuckled, "You have the weirdest nicknames teary eyes." Ulquiorra frowned, "I told you to stop calling me that." Grimmjow grinned, "I will _never_ stop calling you that, _teary eyes_." Ulquiorra shook his head, "Imbecile…"

* * *

Renji held Taiki's hand as he and Ichigo made their way through Las Noches. Taiki stopped for a second as Ichigo scouted ahead. She held her temples, "Nnn…." Renji turned back towards her, "Something wrong Taiki-chan?" She shook her head, "N-No…it's…nothing nnn…" She fell onto her knees as Renji practically caught her, "Taiki-chan!" She shivered, "It's cold Renji……I feel funny…nnn…my body hurts Renji…." His eyes widened, _This must be the after affects of what The Bount did to her….what am I supposed to do now? _

Ichigo was up ahead, scanning the area, _No signs of any Espada….or Kaede-chan or Arashi-chan for that matter….. _His eyes widened when he felt a powerful spiritual pressure heading towards Renji and Taiki. _That reitsu….!!_ He flash stepped back towards Renji, "Renji look out!! Something's coming--!!"

Aizen appeared in back of Renji, frowning, "I knew that I couldn't trust you two." Renji's eyes widened, "A-Aizen…" Taiki's eyes were shut as her body trembled, "nnrrr…..Renji….." Aizen glared at him, "First you go against me, and now you're even harming my queen? Tsk, tsk, I thought better of you Abarai-kun." Renji frowned, "_I'm_ not hurting her Aizen! It's The Bount that's doing this!" Aizen chuckled, "You really think I would believe such a—" He paused when he felt Taiki weakly grab his coat. She shook her head, "N..nnnnggg….No….Sōsuke….Ren….nrrgg…Renji's….right….he's not….nrrrgg…doing this…." Aizen kneeled down beside her, gently holding her in his arms, "Are you sure?" She nodded weakly, "Y…Yes…" He sighed, picking her up bridal style, "Hm…well I guess I cannot blame you for harming her." Renji and Ichigo smirked, but then frowned as Aizen continued, "_However_ I can place you back in a cell since you did try to go against me…" He turned, looking back behind him, "Gin. Kaname. Please escort Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun back to their cell."

Renji growled as Gin appeared behind him, "No! I won't leave her!" Aizen chuckled, "You don't have a choice Abarai-kun. She does not belong to you." Renji glared at him, "I _LOVE_ her!" Renji's outburst made Aizen frown, his eyes burning with jealousy. He nodded to Gin, as he flash stepped behind Renji; Taiki being placed into Gin's arms as he did so. He held Kyōka Suigetsu up to Renji's throat, "I would never say that again, if I were you." Renji glared back at Aizen, "You can't stop me from loving her Aizen…you can kill me, you can torture me, you can humiliate me. But you can _never_ stop me from loving her!" Taiki looked at him weakly, "R…Renji…"

Aizen chuckled, "What a moving statement, Abarai-kun…" He paused as he stepped forward, whispering in Renji's ear, "But you'll find that there are things that are worse than all that in this world. I thought I've already explained it to you. Must I repeat myself again?" Renji frowned, "…No…" Aizen smirked, sheathing his zanpakutō, "Good boy." Renji looked down as Aizen took Taiki from Gin's arms, _The only thing I can do now to save her….is to wait…._ Aizen gestured to Gin and Tōsen, "Now, take them away. I will speak with them later." Gin and Tōsen nodded, grabbing Renji and Ichigo, dragging them back towards the dungeons, "Hai, Aizen-sama."

* * *

A few hours later, Taiki awoke to find herself back in Aizen's room, "Nnn?" Aizen smiled as he held a cold compress on her forehead, "How are you feeling?" She groaned, "Nh…terrible….." He sighed, "It seems like we've already been through this," He then chuckled, recalling how she had caught the flu a while ago. She smiled, laughing weakly, "Heh…yeah….nnn…'cept this is ten times worse." He nodded, "That's true." He then smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry, we already have Aporro-kun trying to figure out what's wrong with you. For it seems Kaede-chan and Arashi-chan have the same signs as you." She blinked, "Kaede….Arashi….how are they?"

Aizen shook his head, "In the same condition as you my dearest."

She sighed, "Oh…so they're sick too?"

"Yes, but don't worry Grimmjow-kun and Ulquiorra-kun are looking after them."

"Sōsuke….do you think…that this could be The Bount's doing?"

He nodded, "It could be…huh?" He blinked as he pet her head and felt something fluffy, "What's?" Taiki blinked, "Huh? Hey I feel better now….hey what's wrong?" He blinked, "Fuzzy ears….fluffy tail…." He looked at her and noticed a fluffy Chinchilla tail behind her, and Chinchilla ears on her head, "Chinchilla-chan?" She blinked, "Eh? Wha? I'm a….." Aizen thought for a second, "This is definitely not Renji's doing…."

Taiki frowned, "You were blaming this on Renji?" Aizen blinked, but nodded, "Yes I was…." She pouted, "You can't blame _everything_ on Renji-kun, Sōsuke." He looked at her with a depressed look on his face, "Tell me Taiki-chan…what do you feel for Abarai-kun? Do you love him?" She blinked, "What do I feel for Renji? I've always considered us just friends….why?" He smiled, "No reason…." She frowned, "You thought I loved him more than you didn't you?" He frowned a bit, "_Loved him more than me_?" She froze, "Um…I…..Sōsuke I never…" He glared at her, "So do you admit that you love him?" She looked down, her ears pinning down as well, "I….I can't lie to you Sosuke, but yes….I do love Renji but…." Then she looked up at him with a desperate face, "I love you too."

Aizen turned from her, "You can only love one person in a life time, Taiki-chan." She shook her head, "That's not true…." He snorted, "Tell me, who do you love more?" She gulped, "What?" He glared at her, "I said who do you love more? Answer me!" She shuddered, starting to get scared, "I love you both the same Sōsuke."

Aizen nodded, "I can accept that." He smiled as he stood, the angry aura surrounding him faded, "I'll go get you something to eat Taiki-chan." He turned towards the door, _It's decided then….either she stops loving him….or Abarai Renji dies…._ **To Be Continued….**

* * *

**Sora: Sorry if this one was kinda short….I didn't like how it came out the first time so I rewrote it, and now I'm going through a temporary writer's block. O.o **

**Taiki: Well get through it already!**

**Sora: I wish it were that simple, but I'll think of something for the next chapter.**_** I knew this chapter was gonna be bad luck….**_

**Aizen: Ohh a fight scene next time?**

**Sora: Heh you wish, well maybe –wink- Alright next time! Chapter Fourteen: Bunny-Chan's Ultimate Weapon! The Ultimate Peacemaker! See ya soon! **


	14. Chapter 14 Bunny Chan's Ultimate Weapon!

_A/N: Hey guys. Long time no…um….see? I guess….or is it reviews? Gaaah I don't know. Well here's chapter fourteen. (because I have my ways of uploading new chapters) Enjoy :D_

_**Disclaimer: Arashi's Inner Therapy skills are owned by me. (I will post the complete list with descriptions on my profile soon :D ) I do not own Bleach. (-enter witty comment here-)**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Bunny-chan's Ultimate Weapon!**

Arashi sighed as she sat up in bed. Ulquiorra was gone; fetching them both a cup of tea. She looked over to Kaede's bed, and noticed it was empty. She blinked, _oh yeah she went on a walk with Grimmjow…_ She looked towards the door, and then to the empty seat beside her bed. _Hm…I don't think Ulqui-kun will mind if I step out for a while…_

She quickly changed into her clothes; which Ulquiorra had gotten for her a while ago after the incident with The Bount. Even though she really didn't like the color white as much, she wore it anyways. She sighed, "Clothes are clothes. I'd rather wear this than be naked…heh…"

She ran a brush through her hair, fluffing up her rabbit ears, tying big blue bows around them as she headed towards the door. She smiled, "Ah….I just need to walk around a bit…Ulqui-kun won't mind if I stretch my legs right?"

She opened the door and walked out into the white hallways. She blinked, "Huh…I wish I had a map…" A voice chuckled, "What do we got here eh? A rabbit? No, a human? Nah, yer reitsu's too high to be a human's…ah a Shinigami perhaps?"

Arashi's eyes widened as she turned quickly to see Nnoitora leaning up against the wall behind her. She gulped, "W-Who are you?" Nnoitora chuckled, "Nnoitora, the fifth Espada, nice ta meetcha…what's your name, bunny?" Arashi blinked, "I'm…Komamura Arashi…." Nnoitora laughed, "Ah! So you're Ulquiorra's new pet? Did he get bored of Inoue already?"

She cocked her head, "Inoue?"

He cackled, "You don't know do you?"

"No…I don't…"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to explain it to you…well ya see when Ulquiorra-kun hasta look after one of Aizen-sama's new _pets_ he plays along with them for a while, but then grows bored and moves on to a new _pet_ that'll satisfy his needs."

"Needs?"

"Yes, _needs_."

"W-W-What kind of….needs?"

Nnoitora laughed, holding his gut as if it were going to explode, "You really are a funny one! Hahaha!" He paused to catch his breath and then continued, "Ya see, he only uses Aizen-sama's pets to satisfy his…_sexual_ needs...and once he's through with ya he'll toss ya out just like Inoue-san."

Arashi shook her head, "N-No…Ulquiorra-kun wouldn't do that!" He grinned, "Aw how cute! He even let's ya call him _Ulquiorra-kun_!" She frowned, stepping back a bit, "Why…what's wrong with that?" He shrugged, shaking his head, "Never mind that…" Then he grinned, looking her over.

"You a virgin?" His grin widened.

She blushed, "E-E-Excuse me?!"

"It's a simple question, _Bunny-chan_."

Arashi growled, "Only Ulquiorra-kun can call me that!" Nnoitora grinned, "Oh so that's his pet name for ya?" She frowned, "It's not a pet name! It's just a nickname!"

He laughed, "Suuuure it is Arashi-chan. Jus' keep tellin' yourself that." She snorted, "Fine, I'm leaving then." She turned away from him and started to walk away as he grabbed her wrist.

"H-Hey! Let go!" She growled, trying to thrash her way out of his grip. He grinned, pulling her closer to him, "Hey, I can treat ya better than Ulquiorra could." He chuckled, pulling her even closer, "Your body ain't that bad. Stick with me an' I'll treat ya good heh…you might even like it."

She shook her head, "No! No let me go!" He frowned, "Ah, playin' hard to get now eh?" He gripped her wrists harder, causing her to yelp, "OUCH! HEY STOP!" She cried out in pain.

He smirked, "No. Ulquiorra shouldn't get everything he wants. Now it's my turn _Bunny-chan_." Her eyes widened with fear, "No, please! STOP!!" Suddenly Nnoitora dropped her wrists, crying out in agony. Arashi opened her eyes, after shutting them as he tugged her closer before. She opened them to notice the bone of his forearm protruding through the skin, "What's?"

He growled, holding his now bleeding arm, "Damn it! Stupid bitch! Fucking witch! LITTLE WITCH I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" Arashi ran down the hallway, fear coursing throughout her body, "What-Wha'….What's happening?!" _Did…Did I do that….to his arm? But….how? _

She continued to run until she ran into something solid. She looked up to see Ulquiorra. She cried into his chest, "Is that…what you really think?" Ulquiorra blinked, "What are you talking about Arashi-chan?" She began to sob into him, "Am I just a pet….to you Ulqui-kun?"

He frowned, "Did Nnoitora tell you this?" She nodded, "Yes…" He smiled, kissing the top of her head, "Don't fret, Arashi-chan. You are not a pet in my eyes. You are a beautiful, young, intelligent, funny woman…and heh bunny. But you will never be a pet in my eyes. Only if you wish me to see you that way." She nodded, trembling slightly, "I've done something terrible…Ulquiorra…"

He blinked, "What did you do wrong?"

She looked up at him with tear stains all over her cheeks, "I don't know what I did…but I hurt him…and I don't know how to fix it…"

He blinked, "Take me to him Arashi-chan."

He followed her down the hallway, where they found Nnoitora rolling around on the ground; wailing in pain, whilst holding his injured arm, "DAMN LITTLE WENCH I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he noticed Nnoitora's forearm bone showing through his skin. He turned back to Arashi, "You think you did this?" She nodded, "I don't think that Ulqui-kun..I _know_ I did this…"

Ulquiorra leaned down beside Nnoitora, "Serves you right, Nnoitora." Nnoitora growled, "Shut the fuck up!! She tried to rip my fucking bone out of me!!" Ulquiorra looked back at Arashi, then back at Nnoitora's bleeding arm, "There is no blood on her. Are you lying?" Nnoitora frowned, "I'm not lying god damn it!! She did this to me!! She fucking did this to me!! She turned red, grabbed my arm, poked my bone, pulled it out with her finger and then started playing dumb!!" Ulquiorra sighed, "I'll ask her about it….as for you…I'll fetch the medics…if you apologize for trying to hurt her."

Nnoitora frowned, "Who said I—?" Ulquiorra growled, "It's obvious that she would only counter attack you if you attacked her first." Nnoitora sighed, looking towards Arashi, "Nrrr….sorry…" Ulquiorra smirked, "That's better…now I'll send for the medics."

He led Arashi away, back into their room where he set her down on the bed. He examined her reflexes as well as her spiritual pressure and Kidō abilities. "Hm…have you ever studied the human anatomy at all?" She blinked, "Yeah in school…why?" He nodded, "I see…well it seems you have a rare ability Bunny-chan." She blinked, "And that is?"

He scratched the back of his head, "It's called 'Inner Therapy'."

She cocked her head, "Inner Therapy?"

"Yes…it is an ability where one can take total control of the body; no matter what race…and they can use it against them…you used on of the techniques…it's called Honegomu Kei. It means 'Rubber Bone Whip.' In this technique…you can turn the bones into rubber and bend and break them as you please….and in your case you pulled it out almost completely out of his arm."

Her eyes widened, "That's disgusting!" He chuckled, "And you didn't realize you were using the technique?" She shook her head, "No…not at all."

"Are you sure you didn't feel weird at all?"

"No..all I did was scream 'no' and then closed my eyes…and the next moment I opened them, he was on the ground screaming his heart out. And there his bone was…I don't know how I did it, and I don't know when I did it…"

Ulquiorra nodded, "Well I'll monitor you during the next few weeks and we'll see if anything else weird happens, alright? She smiled, "Okay."

He chuckled, "Let's go have our tea shall we?" She giggled, "Yeah that'd be nice. It'd get my mind off of this creep bone whip stuff hehe." He smiled to her, taking her hand in his as he kissed her lips gently, "And remember, Arashi-chan. You are not, and will never, be a pet in my eyes. You are…um…my…" She blushed, "Lover?" He smiled, kissing her on the forehead, "Exactly…now let's go have that tea." She laughed, "And some cake too?" He smirked, "And some cake too. Heh, only if you show me how you make it." She smiled, "I'll teach ya everything I know."

* * *

Taiki sat up in bed. It was late in the night now, and something did not feel right. She felt like something was definitely wrong. She slipped out of her bed, fully dressed; since she had fallen asleep in her clothing. She slipped into her waraji and rushed out of the room. _Renji…please don't let it be what I think I'm thinking…_

She towards the throne room when she suddenly felt Renji's spiritual pressure, _Renji!_ She opened the door to see him only wearing ripped hakama with bloodied whip marks on his chest and back, "RENJI!"

Renji looked up at her, his eyes wide, "No! Taiki get out of NNGGHH!!" Suddenly a whip struck his chest hard with a snap! Taiki's eyes looked up to see Aizen holding the other end of the whip. She glared at him, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Aizen smiled to her, "Oh I see you are awake my queen."

She frowned, still glaring at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He smirked, "Making sure that his _servant_ no longer disobeys me." She growled, "He's done nothing wro—!"

Aizen glared at her, cutting her off midsentence, "Yes for you see he _has_ done something wrong… He confessed his love for you." She blushed but then growled, "I don't belong to you Aizen!!" Aizen frowned, flash stepping behind her, violently pulling her into him, "Oh for you see you do _indeed_ belong to me Taiki-chan! For ever since I claimed you, I made you mine. You can belong to no other!"

She glanced to Renji, "Well then you'll have to whip me too." Aizen blinked, "Hm??"

She pushed herself out of his grip, rushing to Renji's side as she shielded his body with her own, "Because I love him back, and I will _never_ stop loving him!!" Aizen frowned, "Is this truly how you feel, Taiki?" She nodded, "I told you once that I was complicated…and I still am…I love two people and I would gladly die for either one of them!" Aizen frowned, "Well then I see…" He dropped the whip, making Taiki smile slightly thinking she had one this battle. He picked up his Zanpakutō, "Then if that is truly how you feel…then Renji must died." Her eyes widened, "NO!!" **To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Sora: As promised, here is chapter fourteen.**

**Arashi: Yay!**

**Aizen: ….About time…**

**Sora: Shut up Sōsuke! **

**Aizen: -grumbles-**

**Taiki: Well enjoy this update while it lasts…**

**Sora: Yup, because I'm still grounded until my grades come up, I was just able to update sooner than expected…I'm still working very hard to update (I may have chapter fifteen done by next week..Hopefully) so until them look forward for the next chapter! Chapter Fifteen! How to save a life LITTERALLY! See ya soon! :D (By the way I had to post this quickly and I didn't have time to edit and revise it so please excuse any grammer errors and or typos :D Thanks so much!)**


	15. Chapter 15 How To Save A Life…LITERALLY!

_****_

A/N: Hey guys, finally trying to update (again) and I've finally done it yaaay. Sorry for the long wait peoples . Enjoy! :D

**Chapter Fifteen: How To Save A Life….LITERALLY!**

Taiki's eyes opened suddenly as she found herself lying in a bed. Her eyes widened, _Renji where is he? What happened? Please don't say that he's—!_ She looked around the room and noticed that she was in Aizen's room. She wasn't wearing the Arrancar outfit he had made for her, but now she was wearing one that was similar to his own; except in her own size. She couldn't quite remember what happened. She held her head, trying to remember what had happened exactly.

_Her eyes widened as Aizen approached Renji's tattered body with his unsheathed sword, "No please!" He chuckled, "So you really do love him hm?" She shook her head flinging herself into Aizen's arms, tears streaming down her face. She knew that if Aizen truly wanted Renji dead, he would kill him. She sobbed into his chest, "You said yourself that you wanted me to be happy right?! Right?!" Aizen blinked but then wrapped his free arm around her waist, "Yes…that is what I said…"_

_She sniffed a bit and then continued to sob into his chest as her hands clung onto his jacket, "If you kill Renji then you'll make me unhappy! If you kill Renji I will never say I love you and I will never let you do anything to me again! I will hate you for the rest of my life if you kill him!" Aizen frowned; he knew that he clearly didn't have a choice. His love for her was to strong, he knew that if he let his jealousy reign supreme and killed Renji, he would lose her forever. He sighed, sheathing his Zanpakutō, then hugged her body against his own, "Please don't cry…you know I hate it when you do that…if killing Abarai-kun truly makes you this unhappy then I will not. But I must be allowed to do something as punishment. Will you at least agree that you won't cry if I just put him in the dungeon?" _

_She sniffed, resting her head against his chest, "You promise to let him go and not hurt him afterwards?" _

_Aizen nodded, "Yes." _

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Alright…fine…"_

_However her tears didn't stop and they wouldn't stop for some reason. To her, just knowing the fact that Renji would be alright, made her happy inside. Even if he was being put in a prison cell, she was still happy that he was okay. But in the back of her mind she still knew that once he was set free she would never be able to see him again; and that made her feel terrible. She had cried herself to sleep in Aizen's arms as Gin escorted Renji back off to a cell. _

She blinked, "Right….I cried myself to sleep and Aizen redressed me….and put me to bed…" She looked up and noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at her from across the room. They moved as the figure stood up and glided over towards the bed, "How are you feeling?" She tried to fake a smile as Aizen gazed upon her like some kind of goddess as the moonlight from the window fell over her light peach colored skin; making it shine somewhat in the light. "Better…is…Renji okay?" He chuckled, "Besides the fact that he keeps complaining about how I'm making you feel terrible? Yes he is okay."

She nodded, "That's good…" He sighed as he sat on the bed next to her, gently petting her head as she leaned against his chest. He blinked when her head rubbed up against his arm, "You're warm." She frowned, "I'm not sick." He frowned slightly feeling her forehead, "I think your crying must have made you sick." She crossed her arms, "I'm _not_ sick!" He kissed her forehead, "Your forehead is burning hot my dear." She stuck out her tongue, "Then just give me a few aspirin!" He sighed, "Will you always be like this when you get sick?" She shrugged, "Depends on how sick I'm getting…and I'm _not _getting sick!" He stood from the bed, heading off to the bathroom to fetch her some aspirin and a glass of water, "Well if that fever isn't down by tomorrow, I'm having a doctor look at you."

She growled, "I hate doctors." He shook his head, appearing by her bedside with a small glass of water and two aspirin, "Just take these you'll feel better." She sighed, taking the two pills and the water from him, popping the pills into her mouth and then taking a large gulp of water afterwards, "Ah." Then she placed the glass on the nightstand next to the bed as Aizen sat down on the bed once again. She then rested on his chest again, her fingertips dancing over his skin as he bent down and kissed the top of her head, "Having fun my queen?" She smirked, "Lots."

He chuckled, "You're not mad at me are you?"

She sighed, "Not at the moment…"

"Hm?"

"What? You expect me to be furious or something?"

"I at least thought that you wouldn't talk to me for a while after what happened…"

"…."

She frowned slightly, laying back on him as she twirled his bang around her finger, "It's not that I'm mad…it's just…I really did think that you were going to…kill him…" Aizen sighed, "I was planning on it." That made her frown worsen, "You _are_ going to let him go back to Soul Society right?" He nodded, "Yes." Then she looked up at him, "Really?"

He nodded again, "If I didn't that would make you very unhappy, and I wouldn't want that." She frowned, "You keep saying that…" He chuckled, gently petting her head, "That is because it's true. Every King wants to keep their Queen happy. For, they wish to keep their Queens happy, because they wish to keep their bonds with one another strong." Then he smiled, kissing her cheek, "And I want to make sure that you are happy." She curled up against his exposed chest, listening to his heart beat, and feeling his chest rise up and down with every breath he took in, "…mmm…"

* * *

Renji looked up at the dark ceiling of the jail cell he now sat in. Alone. In The Dark. With the only knowledge that Aizen had Taiki again. He looked up when he heard a metal banging against metal sound coming closer to his cell. He looked up with weary eyes to see a smiling Gin unlocking the cell door, stepping into the small cell, and then locking the door behind him. Gin smirked as he eyed Renji slumped against the cold wall of the cell.

He chuckled, "Sleep well eh Abarai-kun?"

Renji grunted, trying to make himself comfortable as he tried to sit up, "It could have been better."

"Aye, that be true but for now, how 'bout somethin' ta eat eh?"

"Food? He's letting you _give_ me food?"

"Of course, why…do you think he was gonna starve ya to death?"

"…."

"No worries Abarai-kun! No worries! Aizen-sama instructed me to make sure ya get right back into perfect health. And then he's plannin' ta let you go back to Soul Society."

Renji looked up at the silver haired man with a confused look on his face, "Seriously? With no strings attached? He's gonna let me go…just like that?" The fox faced man nodded in response, taking out a tray of food and a pitcher of water, "Yup yup, Aizen-sama said he'd even let ya say good bye to, Taiki-ch—well I guess it oughta be Taiki-_sama_ now…" Renji's eyes widened slightly, "Taiki…-_sama_?!" Gin nodded, "Aye, you didn't know? For about a few weeks now Aizen-sama made her his queen…or did she not tell ya?" Renji frowned, looking down at the floor, "No…she didn't tell me…" Gin blinked, noticing the depressed look on his face, "Ah but don't fret Abarai-kun, she was the one that saved yer life in the first place ya? Then she must know what she's doin' if she gave Aizen somethin' to save yer life right?"

Renji snorted, "Yeah and it's what _she_ gave _him_ that worries me." Gin placed the tray of food in front of Renji, unchaining his arms so that he could feed himself. Gin did not see Renji as a great threat, for in this dungeon his reitsu was sucked out as if the walls were sponges, and since they had also taken his Zanpakutō away from him; Gin felt that Renji was harmless as a lamb.

Renji eyed Gin and then the food, "It's not poisoned is it?" Gin shook his head, "Nope." Renji looked at Gin's facial expression then at the food once again, and then hesitantly took a bit out of the piece of meat. He really could not tell what it was; steak, chicken, pork, they all tasted the same to him. He devoured the scrap of meat and then finished off whatever else was in front of him. Gin chuckled, "My my you must have been hungry." Renji blinked, feeling that his throat was extremely dry at the moment. Gin noticed this and smirked, "Thirsty now?" Renji nodded to the man, "Yeah…" Gin picked up the pitcher and gently tilted Renji's head back, pouring the liquid into his mouth, but just enough so that he wouldn't choke.

Renji drank down the water immediately as Gin backed away. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "mm…thanks…" Gin chuckled, "I'm not the one you should be thanking, Abarai-kun. I am merely a messenger of the higher-ups." Renji blinked, but then nodded, noticing that Gin was referring to Aizen and Taiki. Renji frowned, "How is she…Gin?" Gin sighed, "Sorry Abarai-kun, but Aizen-sama gave me orders to not tell you of her current health status…" But then he noticed the depressed look on Renji's face. He smirked, bending over and whispering in Renji's ear, "She's fine…last I saw her she was asleep, happy to know that you are alive and are going to be fine…" Then he paused, standing up straight and then chuckled, "Just don't let Aizen-sama know I told ya that, 'kay?" Renji smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'll try not to."

Gin shook his head, chaining Renji's arms together again in their shackles, and then picked up the now empty plate and pitcher. He then turned to the cell door, unlocking it and then walking through, and then closing it again behind him and relocking it. He waved slightly to Renji as he turned and left the dungeon, "See you at dinner Renji-kun."

Renji sighed looking back up at the ceiling and smiling slightly, "Taiki-chan…I know how worried you can get…just don't worry about me any longer…I want you to be happy too you know...he's not...the only one...that wants your happiness..."

* * *

Taiki blinked when she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep against him, again. But this time she found herself on his lap, curled up against his chest, as he sat in front of the Espada. She blinked, _why are the Espada here? Did I fall asleep again? _She couldn't quite hear what Aizen was saying, since her head was buried against his chest and jacket, blocking out all sound. She turned her head slightly, pretending to be turning it in her sleep as she eyed the ten Espada below; although some of them were missing. They were either dead or just weren't there; like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra for example. She smiled, _they're probably taking care of Kaede-chan and Arashi-chan…I wonder…how they're doing…_ She blinked when she noticed the Espada turn away from the throne and leave the room. She felt a warm hand caress her cheek. "Did you have a nice nap?" She looked up to see Aizen smiling at her with that smile that always made her blush.

She rubbed her eyes, "I fell asleep?" He chuckled, pushing some of her hair out of her face, "Yes, and for quite some time too." She blinked, "How long?" He thought for a second, "Oh maybe five hours, six at the most." Her eyes widened, "Are you serious?" He nodded, "Yes, you must have been extremely tired…from the events of yesterday."

She scratched the back of her head, "It's been a day already? How can you tell, it's always night here!"

He chuckled, "You get used to it my dear one."

"Well I miss sunlight."

"Sunlight?"

"Yeah and not that phony sunlight that you hide your cameras in either…I mean actual warm rays from the actual sun."

"Hmm…that is very hard to get here my dear one."

She sighed, "Well I guess that can't be helped….but what about plants?" He shook his head, "Nothing except Hollows can live in Hueco Mundo's terrain and weather conditions." She cocked her head, "If you can make artificial sunlight, why can't you make a garden inside?" He looked down at her, smiling again, "Do you wish for a garden?" She blushed slightly but then nodded, "Yeah…I miss flowers…and animals too…" He chuckled kissing her forehead, "Then a garden you shall get…" **To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Sora: Hey guys! Sorry this took sooooooooo long!**

**Taiki: About time….**

**Sora: Oh shut up!**

**Aizen: Well at least you updated.**

**Sora: Yup that's true…alrighty then! Stay tuned for Chapter Sixteen! The Not So Average Garden!**

**Arashi: Swallows, Reindeer, and Bunny Wabbits! Oh my!**


	16. Chapter 16 Deception

****

A/N: Wow……Chapter Sixteen…I never thought I'd make it this far. And it's all thanks to those of you who have favorited, put on story alert, reviewed, and have read my story. You all deserve a cookie. And the giant cookie of awesomeness goes to: SweetYuya; your reviews always make me smile and inspire me to write more. And for this I thank you, and give you this giant cookie….now please enjoy Chapter Sixteen :D

**Chapter Sixteen: Deception **

Taiki stared at Aizen for a good ten minutes until she finally blinked, "R-Really…you're going to create a garden…for…me?" He smiled, "Of course, if that is what you wish." Then he bent his head forward, catching her lips and pulled them into a gentle kiss. Then he lifted her from his lap, cradling her body in his arms as if she were a baby, and rose from his seat. She blinked as he flash stepped off of the platform his throne was placed on and appeared on the floor below. She looked up at him, "Where are we going?" He smiled, as an Arrancar servant opened the large white doors for them, "Well I figured that I'd start planning out your garden for you…" Then as the two appeared in the hallway, he lowered his voice slightly, "I had thought that if I started planning, I would allow you to see…Abarai-kun."

Her eyes widened, _Renji! _She had forgotten all about him. Thoughts rushed through her mind,_ is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he sick? Is he well?_ She looked up at Aizen, her eyes still wide, "You'd…really let me see him?" Aizen nodded, continuing to walk through the white corridors that lead to the dungeon, "If it makes you happy to know that he is safe, like I promised, then yes; I will allow you to see him." He placed her on the ground slowly; making sure that her legs straightened out before he let go of her. When he was sure that she had gained her balance he opened the door. He sighed, "But of course…he will not be unbound." She nodded, "I kinda figured that…" Then she looked up at him, her hand now touching his face, "Thank you, Sōsuke." He chuckled, catching her lips once again for a 'good-bye for now' kiss, "The pleasure is all mine, my queen."

He nodded to her as she opened the door leading to the dungeon. He looked over at the darkened corner of the hallway where he noticed a shadow hiding there, "Gin, where you eavesdropping again?" Gin smiled to his superior as he appeared out of the darkness, "Yer good at noticin' stuff Aizen-sama."

Aizen shook his head, "I have no time for your games Gin. But I wanted to ask a favor of you."

Gin laughed, "More an order than a favor, _Sōsuke_."

"Yes…quite true…I want you to spy on them."

"Spy on Abarai-kun and yer queen ya mean?"

"Yes, I don't quite trust the feeling that she won't let him go free."

Gin cocked his head, "So yer thinkin' that she might try ta let him escape?" Aizen nodded turning his back to the silver haired man, "Yes…" Gin hid his hands in the opposite sleeve as he frowned slightly, "Seems ta me that yer kinda doubtin' her, Sōsuke." Aizen turned back towards Gin, a sad expression appeared on his face, "…that's what worries me…"

He then turned and started walking again. He paused when he noticed that Gin hadn't moved at all. He turned his head back and frowned, "I thought I just gave you an order, _Gin_." Gin chuckled, "Oh o' course Aizen-sama, I musta been day-dreamin' again. My apologies." He bowed his head, slipping back into the shadows.Aizen glanced down at his pocket, withdrawing a heart shaped locket. He held it tightly in his fist, "Taiki-chan…please…don't let me doubt you."

* * *

Taiki slowly descended the dark staircase of the dungeon. She remembered the stench quite well from when she had to spend a day in one of the dank cells. After a few minutes she found herself at the bottom of the staircase. She blinked; she hadn't noticed it before, but it was very, _very_ dark when she entered the room. But soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She continued down the rows of empty cells until she found herself standing in front of the last one; where she saw a figure with spiky red hair laying on its side.

Her face showed hardly any emotion as she whispered to the figure, "….Renji…-kun?" The figure began to move as it turned its head towards her. "T-Taiki-chan? Is…that really…?" Renji mumbled. He weakly tried to stand up and shuffled over to the cell door. He squinted through the darkness and then smiled when he saw her face in the shadows. His hand reached out as far as it would go; it successfully touching her cheek. "Taiki-chan…how…I thought Aizen…"

Taiki leaned in against the cell bars, snaking her arm in between them; pressing a finger against his lips, attempting to shush him. "Shh Renji-kun…it's alright…Sōsu—Aizen let me come down here to visit you…because he believed it would be better for my health to see with my own eyes that you are alright."

Renji chuckled, "Ah so you _were_ worryin' about me eh?"

She frowned slightly, "Of course I worry about you! I love you."

"Good, because I love you as well, Taiki-_sama_."

She blinked, cocking her head, "-_sama_?"

He nodded, "Yeah, or at least, that's what Gin calls ya."

Then a frown appeared on his face, "Taiki…is it true that you and Aizen…made…had…" Then he sighed, "Well you know…did you two…elope?" She stared back into his worried eyes, "Renji-kun…what has he told you?" Renji looked down at his chained ankles and wrists then averted his gaze back up to her face, "Aizen…told me that…he..._took_ you…in _that_…way…" She couldn't help but gasp, realizing that he was asking her, "Did you have sex with Aizen?"

She folded her hands together, "I was…going to tell you Renji-kun…but I didn't know _how_ to tell you…I was afraid…that you'd hate me for what I've done…Renji I—" She was cut off as Renji placed his fingers to her lips, "Taiki-chan…I would never hate you for doing what your heart thought was right…" Then his face turned a bit more serious, "Tell me…does Aizen make you happy?"

She blinked, looking Renji straight in the eyes, "Does he make me…happy?" Then she looked down at her folded hands, "Yes…he does make me happy…_very_ happy…but…" Then she looked back up at Renji. She turned to the wall where she found the cell keys.

She quickly grabbed them unlocking the door of Renij's cell. She opened the door and walked towards him. She was mere inches away from him when she finally spoke, "But…you make me happy too…Renji-kun…_very_ happy indeed…" She then leaned forward into him, catching his lips in a gentle kiss. Renji smiled, kissing her back and then pulled away, his hand gently caressing her cheek, "As long as you're happy, Taiki-chan, I'm happy. No matter what decisions you make, as long as you're happy, then I'm happy as well." Then he kissed her forehead.

She leaned against his chest, "Renji-kun…I miss you…" He pressed his face into her hair, gently pulling her into his arms, "It's alright Taiki-chan, you know I'll probably be in here for a while…so you could always try and come visit…" She looked up at him and then blushed, "Renji-kun…Tomorrow night… I will come back…and…I want you to do something for me…" Renji cocked his head, "And what's that Taiki-chan?" She looked him straight in the eyes, "Renji-kun…tomorrow night…I want you to make love with me."

* * *

Gin hid in the shadows. He laughed inside of his head as he heard their entire conversation, "_ohhh Aizen-sama's gonna love this! Heheh can't wait to tell him! Hehehe sorry Taiki-sama, no hard feelin's but you an' Abarai-kun are never gonna be together heheh!_" He then slipped away up the staircase, heading off to report what he had heard to his master.

* * *

Renji's face was bright red, "You…want me to…what?!" She nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I beg you Renji-kun…I want this…I want you…I love you…and I always want you to be with me…in any way possible…please Renji-kun…please just say you'll do it…for me…please…" He frowned for a second, but then hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead, "Alright Taiki-chan…if it makes you happy…I will do whatever you ask of me…"

* * *

Aizen slammed his fist into the desk before him; rage and jealousy coursing through his body, "THEY'RE PLANNING TO WHAT?!" Gin shuddered slightly from Aizen's sudden outburst. Moments ago when he had entered Aizen's office; the atmosphere was calm and gentle, but now however; it was coursing with hatred and anger. Gin sighed, hiding his hands away in the opposite sleeve of his jacket, "Yes…Taiki-chan has asked Abarai-kun to make love with her tomorrow night…obviously she's trying to elope with him…might I suggest just killin' the boy Aizen-sama?"

Aizen shook his head, trying to blow off some steam. He lowered his voice, trying to calm himself down, "No, I can't do that. Taiki-chan would be furious with me if I killed Abarai-kun…"

Then he smirked as an idea came into his head, "I've got it Gin…"

Gin cocked his head, "And what's that Aizen-sama?"

"I will allow her to go to her so called '_lover_' tomorrow evening…but when she gets there she'll soon discover that you do not make a fool out of me!"

The table shook as Aizen slammed his fist against it once again. Gin blinked, "So what are ya gonna do to her Aizen-sama?" Aizen smirked, "Well she wants to make love with Abarai-kun right?" He then unsheathed his Zanpakutō, "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." In a blink of an eye, Aizen's illusionary Zanpakutō took effect. Aizen disappeared and standing in his place was Renji.

Gin blinked, "Eh, Aizen-sama?"

'Renji' nodded, "Yes Gin."

Gin jumped back a couple of feet , "Geez Aizen-sama you tryin' to give me a heart attack?" Aizen chuckled, "My apologies Gin, I didn't think that you wouldn't know it was me using Kyōka Suigetsu's power heh. You should know better by now, Gin." Gin smirked, "So lemme guess you're gonna take Renji out of the cell use yer Zanpakutō's ability to make ya look like Renji, and then play his role tomorrow night?" Aizen smirked, canceling his sword's spell, sheathing it in its sheathe, "Exactly. And then afterwards, the spell will lift and she will realize that I am not the man you wish to deceive."

* * *

Arashi stood outside of the office door; still looking around for Ulquiorra. She gasped, "Oh no…Taiki-chan…I have to warn her!" She ran off into the castle. Three hallways down she bumped into the Espada she was looking for before; Ulquiorra. He blinked, "Bunny-chan, what are you doing out of bed?" She inhaled deeply, beginning to tell Ulquiorra everything she heard.

He scratched his chin, "This is bad…but I don't know if we should really involve ourselves in Taiki-sama's problems."

Arashi frowned, "She's my friend! I'm not gonna let her get hurt!"

"Bunny-chan…"

"Ulquiorra! I won't let her heart be broken! I will find a way to get Renji out of there before Aizen gets to him first! _And_ I'm going to tell Taiki-chan everything so that she and Renji can still get away with it!"

Ulquiorra chuckled, placing his hand on her head, "Ahh Bunny-chan. You never cease to amaze me." Then he gently kissed her lips, "No wonder I love you." Arashi blushed, "Heheh Uqlui! You're making me bluuush! Besides we gotta go find Taiki-chan!" Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes…" Then he took her hand, "Let's go Arashi!"

* * *

Aizen walked back to his room, where he found Taiki-chan quietly napping on the bed. He sighed, "I didn't want to doubt you my queen, but it seems…that I must for now…" He sat on the empty space beside her and gently pet her hair. "For tomorrow night, you'll find that Renji is quite different from the Abarai-kun you know…and I'm sorry to say…that afterwards…I will have to punish you…" Taiki mumbled something in her sleep, turning over so that she was facing Aizen. Then he sighed, gently touching her cheek, "And yet it pains me to know that I will have to do such horrible things to you…just so that you can learn respect…"

He gently kissed her forehead, "He is not the only one that loves you…and he is not the only one that wishes for your happiness…but I cannot accept the fact that you love another man…Please…forgive me when this is all over…" Then he looked outside of the window, gazing at the moon that seemed to shine even brighter than usual. "I do the things I do…because I love you, my queen…it's all for you."** To Be Continued…**

**Sora: So yeah, we're not getting' to that garden bit just yet. First I wanted to bring in some RenjiXTaiki action! . C'mooon the red head deserves a round of his own! It's only fair.**

**Aizen: No it's not! She's mine!**

**Renji: GRRR She doesn't belong to YOU Aizen! **

**Aizen: YES she DOES!**

**Renji: She's a free spirit! Like a wild mustang!**

**Aizen: She's a horse?**

**Taiki: …A HORSE AM I??**

**Sora: Errr so yeah aheh….see ya next time (hopefully…if Taiki doesn't kill these two first…) in Chapter Seventeen! Arashi and Ulquiorra's Plan! See ya real soon!**


	17. Chapter 17 Romeo and Juliet

**A.N: Hey guys…for the next few chapters it'll be focused on Arashi, Kaede, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow…..To be honest I lost my complete train of thought with the whole "Renji/Aizen/Taiki" scandal…so enjoy . (and because BlankStareOfDoom won't stop haunting me about never doing a Kaede X Grimmjow lemon scene…it'll be in the next chapter…so stop badgering me about it BlankStareOfDoom! XD) Hehe lemon scene alert!! :D Ulquiorra X Arashi based chapter. **

_**Musical Inspiration: **_

_**I'm Still Here – John Rzeznik**_

_**Daidai – Chatmony**_

_**Alones – Aqua Timez**_

_**Heart Station – Utada Hikaru**_

**A/N continued:****Well here's the new chapter….-yawn- and it's about 12:30 A.M. here and I'm still writing to make you people happy. Soo –yawn- I think I'm going to tap into my Stark instincts and take a long snooze. Bai :D**

**Chapter Seventeen: Romeo and Juliet**

Arashi frowned as she placed her forehead on the marble table. Ulquiorra had taken her to the library, which no one except himself and Aporro seemed to use; it was the only quiet place for them to think of a plan where no one would hear or find them. She frowned, "Is there any part of the castle that Aizen _doesn't_ know about?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, "I'm afraid not…"

She sighed, "Darn…hmm…"

Arashi flipped through a couple of blueprints of the castle that Aizen had left in the library for any new Arrancar that couldn't find their way. How'd they ever find this secluded library she'd never know. She blinked when she found an older looking parchment, she held it up to a light, "Ulqui what's this?" Ulquiorra turned from the bookshelf he was skimming through to the old parchment Arashi was holding up, "…hm?"

He walked forward and took the paper from her, examining it, "This seems to be the old blueprints for the old castle."

She cocked her head, "Old…castle?"

"Yes…Las Noches was constructed over the old castle ruins…"

A light bulb went off in Arashi's head, "I got it! We'll hide them down there!" Then she looked at the blueprints, "…darn it! There are no entrances to it anywhere!" Ulquiorra nodded, "…Aizen-sama made sure that there were no entrances to the old castle so that intruders would never make it in here." Arashi blinked, "Intruders?" Ulquiorra nodded, taking some of the books she had finished and putting them back where they had been before, "Yes…it's precautionary." She nodded, turning back to the present castle's blueprints, "mm…"

Ulquiorra turned to see the clock on the wall as it rang out; pointing out that it was now eleven o'clock P.M. He smiled, "Arashi-chan why don't we take a break? We can come back tomorrow and look again. It's getting a bit late." Arashi stood, stretching her half-asleep limbs, and putting the map blueprints back into the books they had been previously placed in, "Okay…"

Ulquiorra gingerly took her hand in his as he lead her to the door; turning the lights off as he closed the giant white doors behind them. A light blush fell across her cheeks from his gesture, "…Ulqui-kun…did you really mean what you said before?"

He cocked his head as he looked down at the violet haired girl, "Mean what Bunny-chan?"

She blushed, "When you said you loved me…"

"Of course Bunny-chan. I'd never lie to you."

Arashi blush deepened as she averted her gaze, almost walking into a passing by Arrancar; Ulquiorra pulled her away at the last moment. She fell silent as the wheels in her head began to turn as she tried to figure out a new plan to help Taiki and Renji. "…"

Ulquiorra chuckled as he eyed Arashi walking beside him; deep in thought. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist so that he could pull her away as she nearly walked into a few doors and a wall and other Arrancar.

Arashi sighed, "I can't think of anything Ulqui! I don't know how to help Taiki-san or Renji-kun!"

Ulquiorra smiled, "Knowing you, you'll come up with something."

"But what if I—?"

Ulquiorra's smile widened, stopping shortly and gently pressing her against the wall as he placed his finger over her lips, "When you think negatively it makes you look less cute Bunny-chan." Then he leaned in slightly, lowering his voice to a whisper, as a blush appeared on her cheeks, "…that blush makes you look even cuter, Bunny-chan." He leaned in more, gently pressing his lips against her soft ones, "mmm…"

Arashi's blush spread across her cheeks as her mouth moved in unison with his, "mm…nhm Ulqui…-kun…" He broke the kiss and moved back a couple of centimeters, "Bunny-chan…" He picked her up in his arms, kissing her once again as he carried her to his room.

He opened the door, placing her on her feet as he closed and locked the door behind them. He pulled her against him and began to kiss her passionately as he maneuvered them towards the bed. He broke the kiss so they could both breathe as he gently laid her down on the bed. Her light blush reappeared on her cheeks, "ahh…"

He crawled on top of her as he laid short, sweet, kisses on her soft lips, "mm Arashi-chan…I don't want to seem like I'm rushing you…but I _want_ you…and I don't think I can contain myself anymore…" She blushed, "Ulqui-kun…?" His hand caressed her face as he smiled down sweetly at her, "I…" He paused as a blush appeared on his pale, usually emotionless, face, "…I want…to make love to you Arashi-chan…"

A sudden rush shivered down Arashi's spine; whether it was her feelings welling up inside of her or an animal, rabbit, instinct, she didn't know. But whatever it was, it made her body yearn for him more than she had ever wanted anyone before. She'd never thought of getting this far with Ulquiorra at all. He was an Espada and she was a Shinigami, what was she supposed to think of? Marriage? Sex? Children? Growing old together?

They were from two different worlds: he was from a dog-eat-dog world (hollow-eat-hollow world to be exact) where the only things you need worry about is to stay strong, fight to keep your number rank, do as Aizen-sama wishes of you, and do _not_ go against Aizen-sama's orders. However, everything else not attaining to these rules was allowed; such as killing off another Arrancar if he/she felt it were necessary.

However, Arashi's world was very different from Ulquiorra's. She attempted various times to find one thing that the worlds they came from had in common and not once had she found a thing. She was a pacifist; taught never to fight unless to defend yourself. (Which she practically never did since she never got into any fights.) She had never used a real sword, only a wooden one when Sajin had been training her to place her as a seated officer, and she had never fought in a real battle. She was the healer, the worrier, and the peacemaker.

But when she found herself thinking off all the different things about how they were raised; she remembered an old story. _Romeo and Juliet_. She could always compare their relationship to the young lovers that died for each other in Shakespeare's old play. They were in love, however the laws of their own worlds forbade it. And here they were...

His warm body hovering above her.

His hands caressing her skin.

His lips molding perfectly against hers.

Ulquiorra smiled down at the violet haired girl beneath him. What made her so different from all the other female Arrancar that strutted around the palace? Well, the fact that she didn't dress like a slut and didn't act like she had fucked with every male in the castle. No, there was a certain…_innocence_ that surrounded her.

From her large purple eyes that shinned brighter than any gem. Her long, silky, violet-blue hair that seemed to spray out like ocean waves across the sheets. And the fact that her adorable rabbit disposition always made him smile.

Here he had her before him; the innocence surrounding her seemed to shine even brighter tonight. He gently ran his lips over her cheek, whispering in her ear, "Bunny-chan…I will understand if you don't want to…"

Her gaze locked with his once again as her small hand touched his cold cheek, "Ulqui-kun…I could never say no to you…because…I love you."

_And' touching hers, make blessed my rude hand._

His hand held hers against his cheek as he caught her lips once again. His hand gently ran down her body, beginning to untie her obi sash, and then carefully pulling apart her kimono. He carefully pushed it open, letting fall of its own accord down her shoulders until he pulled it off, gently, himself. He didn't glance at her chest, no not yet, and then gently tugged off her hakama.

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!_

He couldn't help but chuckle as he removed her pants to find frilly pink panties hiding underneath. He would never expect anything else. He removed them as if he were removing a sock. Then he sat back slightly, gazing down at her body.

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

He couldn't hide his blush and smile as he gazed down at her naked form. Her body only cloaked by shadows and the moonlight shining in from the window. He leaned towards her, kissing her gently, "You are beautiful, Arashi-chan…you are beautiful." He then stripped himself of his obi, tossing it aside next to the small pile of her clothes. He then began to unzip his jacket, but slender fingers stopped him.

Arashi's fingers traced the lining of the zipper, playing with it as if she were memorizing a secret code. She slowly began to unzip his jacket, blushing at the site of his half-bare chest. She then slid it off of his shoulders and threw it to the side. Her blush grew as she saw his naked chest. Her eager fingers traced over his chest and stomach; memorizing each detail and feeling of his skin. They returned to his chest after exploring his stomach to find his number "4" tattoo. Her fingertips moved slowly along the black lines of the 4; as if she were memorizing that as well.

Ulquiorra chuckled, "Ah Arashi-chan…mm…" Her fingers then slid down his chest and stomach once again to stop at the beginning of his white hakama. She laced her fingers around them and pushed them down his hips till he could kick them off himself. She blushed at the site of his half-naked body, eyeing his last article of clothing; his boxers. Arashi hesitated for a second, her blush spreading and darkening at the thoughts of what was hiding beneath there.

He smiled, as he leaned over, his hands gently caressing her petite breasts. She blushed, a soft moan escaped her lips from the light pleasure that flowed in her body, "nmh…" He lowered his head, his lips parting to allow his tongue to begin to move around her hardening nipples. Another soft moan was heard from her as he began to pleasure her breasts, "mmmh…Ulqui-…k-k-kun…"

His emerald eyes flickered up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were half open as he continued to pleasure her. He smiled, he was happy to know that _he_ could give her this pleasure and no other man would be able to. She would be his and he would be hers. He placed his lips over her nipple, nipping lightly and sucking on it like a starving infant; earning him another moan from her. When he felt that her nipple was hard enough, he moved to the opposite one and gave it the same treatment.

She felt like she was flying; her body felt warm, inside and out, and the feelings that welled up inside never stopped. It was like she was living the best dream she could ever have. She blushed as his head left her breasts, leaving kisses down her stomach until he stopped at her hips. His excited fingers could not contain themselves as they gently stroked her womanhood; making her gasp and moan.

"Does this feel good, Arashi-chan?" He smiled, his fingers stroking her a bit harder now, "mm. You're beautiful here as well Arashi-chan." His fingers continued to stroke her until she started to become wet; which made his grin widen. He gently pushed one finger inside of her; feeling her inner walls as they throbbed against his finger. "mmm, Arashi-chan, you truly are beautiful."

She gasped at the sudden pleasure that made her body jump and yearn for more, "mmhh Ul-Ulqui…k-kun…" His eyes met hers once again as he moved his finger in and out of her, gently, soon after adding a second finger and then a third. "…U-Ulqu-ui…-k-k-ku-kun." She gasped out as he retrieved his fingers from her.

His curiosity got the best of him as he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her, "mmm…Arashi-chan you are sweeter than any candy…" Then he paused, parting her legs father apart as he slipped in between them. Tossing off his boxers as he did; revealing his hardened member, "I do believe you're ready Arashi-chan."

Arashi blushed, she could feel the inner heat radiating from within her, as well as his own body heat radiating against her. She bit her lip, starting to feel a bit nervous now, "W-Will…it hurt?"

He moved forward, bending his head to kiss her lips, "You're a virgin, aren't you Arashi-chan?"

"…yes."

"…I will not lie to you, Arashi-chan. It will hurt, but just a bit. I promise to be gentle."

Her arms snaked around his neck as he positioned himself. She smiled up at him, "Ulquiorra…I love you." He smiled back, "I love you too, Arashi-chan." He then gently pushed himself inside of her virgin womanhood; causing her to gasp and cry out in pain. He quickly caught her lips, attempting to get her mind off of the pain. She shivered slightly from the aching pain in her inner core, but that soon dispersed as pleasure soon came.

He thrust into her slowly, but at a pleasurable pace, "mmm Arashi-chan…you are wonderful." She gasp and moaned as she gently rocked back against the sheets; her eyes wandering around the room.

Her gaze moved to the crescent moon shinning outside the window, to the white colored walls, and then back to Ulquiorra's face. She smiled at the expression on his face as he thrust into her. It was a face of pure ecstasy, of love, and of happiness. She was the one giving him these feelings, and she was the one that made him have that expression.

Ulquiorra groaned slightly, feeling his climax coming much too soon, "Ohh Arashi-ch-chan!" He thrust into her a bit harder now, wanting to give them both as much pleasure as he possibly could before they both climaxed. Arashi gasped, feeling her walls beginning to tighten around him as her own climax was almost reached, "ommmmohh!! Ulqui-kun!!"

Arashi's head fell back as her walls tightened around his member as she reached her climax, "ohhh!! Ulqui-kuuuun!!" He moaned as he thrust into her a final time, finally climaxing; releasing his seed into her, "Ohhhh!! Bunny-chan!!"

He laid his head on her stomach as he pulled himself out of her; trying to catch his breath. Her own breath came in large gasps as she felt his release inside of her, "mmm…Ulqui-kun…"

He rolled onto his side, pulling her body into his as he rested his face in her hair, "I love you more than life itself Arashi-chan…I will always protect you…no matter what…"

She smiled, "I love you just as much Ulqui-kun…I promise…"

She yawned slightly, curling up like a kitten against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled the sheets over their bodies, as he kissed her lips a final time before she fell asleep, "Good night, my Bunny-chan."

_Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, _

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.—_

_It is my lady; O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were!—_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?_

_Her eye discourse; I will answer it.—_

_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, _

_Having some business, do intreat her eyes. _

_- Romeo and Juliet _

**To Be Continued…**

**Sora: It's actually 1:30 A.M. now….and I just finished writing this. . So how'd you like it? I wanted Arashi and Ulquiorra's little lemon scene to be a bit more romantic…and every time I think about them I do imagine a Romeo and Juliet sequence. I added a few little quotes in there between some lines from the play ;D**

**Arashi: zzzzzz**

**Ulquiorra: -huggles-**

**Aizen: Hey! What about Taiki-chan, Abarai-kun, and me?!**

**Sora: -- I'm taking a break from your problems!**

**Aizen: Not fair.**

**Sora: Yes Fair! Now Up Next! Another Lemon Scene…(by request from BlankStareOfDoom) foooorrr…..GRIMMYKAEDE. Whoot nekos in love! See ya soon! ….-snore- zzzzzzz….**


	18. Chapter 18 Grimmjow Can't Tell Stories

_A/N: ….THIS HAD BETTER GET YOU OFF MY BACK BLANKSTAREOFDOOM OR SO HELP ME YOU'RE GOING TO PAAAAY!!!!….To everyone else….enjoy :) However, please forgive me for such a short chapter….homework was dragging me down and I had BlankStareOfDoom in a chat window and she wouldn't let me stop writing until I finished… (note: this chapter has not yet been editing for grammer/spelling mistakes yet. Mi dispiace!)_

**Chapter 18: Why Grimmjow Can't Tell Stories**

_The Next Morning_…

Ulquiorra silently slipped into his clothes as he headed for the door; making sure not to wake the sleeping rabbit girl in his bed. He slid into the hallway and headed off to the kitchen. When he appeared in the doorway, adjusting the collar of his coat, he found a half-asleep blue haired Arrancar with its head down on the table. Grimmjow mumbled something as he chewed on the rim of his tea cup, "grn…"

Ulquiorra shook his head, "You're going to break it." Grimmjow looked up at the fourth Espada and growled, "Shut up teary eyes." Then he blinked, eyeing Ulquiorra's face, "…? You're actually showing emotion for once," He said, causing Ulquiorra's usual emotionless mask to return. Grimmjow smirked, "What happened eh?" Ulquiorra frowned, "My personal matters are not your concern, _Grimmjow._" The sixth espada chuckled, "You got laid didn'cha?" Ulquiorra sprayed the tea he was attempting to drink, "H-How absurd!"

Grimmjow smirked, "So who's yer lover teary eyes?"

Ulquiorra frowned, cleaning up his mess, "My 'partner's identity is none of your concern."

"You fucked the rabbit didn't ya?"

"…No…I did _not_ fuck her."

"Oh?"

"The proper term for having _intercourse_ with someone you _love_ is _not 'fucking'_ Grimmjow. At least have the dignity to know the difference."

Grimmjow snorted, playing with is tea cup, "Don't care what ya call it. Ya still fucked her." Ulquiorra sighed, "Leave it be will you?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "Well?

Ulquiorra eyed him, "Well what?"

"How was it?"

"…."

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"….it is…personal."

Ulquiorra took a seat at the table, "…it was the best thing I've ever experience." Grimmjow smirked, "I know. I did it too." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "Like that's new…who was it this time?"

Girmmjow smirked, "Kaede-chan."

"W-What?" Ulquiorra blinked.

"Yup."

"….did you drug her?"

"HELL NO!!"

"..hm…"

Grimmjow's grin widened, "Wanna hear about it?" Ulquiorra frowned as he tried to stand from the table, "No." Grimmjow frowned and grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder, pushing him down into his seat, "Well I'll tell you anyways…it was two nights ago…"

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"Oh just shut up and listen to my story!"

_Two Nights Ago…_

Kaede sat on the bed, brushing her hair with a comb as her tail slowly wagged at her side. She smiled as she gently brushed her ears, in response they twitched happily. She turned to the bathroom where Grimmjow was standing in only a towel. He started towel drying his hair, and Kaede couldn't help but examine his muscular body. She blushed at the very sight of him, and couldn't help it when her eyes wandered lower. Grimmjow blinked, throwing the now wet towel back into the bathroom, "What's wrong with you?" Kaede giggled, "Oh, nothing."

He shook his head, "….hmph." He walked over to the closet, opening it up and grabbing a new jacket and a new pair of hakama. He put them over his shoulder, going over to the dresser and pulling out a new pair of boxers.

He sighed, not even going back into the bathroom as he dropped the towel; exposing his naked lower torso. Then he—

Ulquiorra frowned, "Wait wait wait…that is _not_ how it happened…you expect me to believe that you are rude enough to dress in front of Kaede-chan!?"

Grimmjow scratched his ear, "…yeah that's what happened…what you don't believe me?"

"……I wouldn't believe you if you said it was snowing…"

"OH ONE TIME!!"

"….hm…well just continue with your story I guess…"

"Thank you…now as I was saying…"

Then he began to pull on his boxers, not noticing the blushing Kaede behind him. "U-Uh…Grimmjow….aren't you um…gonna…go in the bathroom…to uh…change?" He blinked, looking back at her and grinning at her blushing face, "What? Like what ya see?" That only made her blush worsen, "Err I didn't say…."

Within a second he had her pinned to the bed, "Well, you're not answering my question." He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. Kaede gulped, "I…um…" He smirked, leaning towards her so that their faces were mere centimeters apart, "Well?" She tried to say something but suddenly his lips crashed down onto hers, "…!" However, she couldn't help but kiss him back, her arms snaking around his neck; her hands weaving through his aqua colored hair, "G-Grimmjow…"

He smirked, "Shut up." His hands moved down to her body, ripping off every piece of material that was in his wake. First went her shirt, then her bra, pants, and all that was left were her shredded panties.

She blushed, "G-Grimm…" He pressed his mouth against hers once again, "What did I tell you before hn?" His smirked grew, "Shut up. You don't need to talk yet."

His hands explored her exposed body, playing with her breasts; which made her give him a soft moan. He grinned, as his tongue explored her chest as his hands ventured down and ripped off her panties. His fingers pressed up against her wet cave. "Oh ho ho…you're already wet eh? I haven't even begun to play with you!"

She blushed, "hnnn Grimmjow…"

He smirked, "Don't worry, I'll _try_ to be gentle."

She gasped when she felt his fingers enter her without warning, "—Aah!" He chuckled, "mm ya like that don't ya?" He began to move them in and out of her at a fast pace. He smirked as she began to moan, "Mmm Kaede-chan." He spread her legs, sliding in between them, "Heh, you ready for me?"

She blushed, gasping as he removed his fingers, "G-Grimmjow uhnn.."

Ulquiorra frowned, "…You are trash Grimmjow…when you share a moment like this one you're supposed to love her, not touch her and then do the deed!"

Grimmjow growled, "Don't judge me teary eyes! At least let me finish my story! It's almost over anyways!"

"….Fine…."

"Now as I was _saying_!"

He leaned down, catching her lips once again, "mm Kaede-chan." He thrust himself into her without warning; at first Kaede screamed in pain but as he began to thrust they morphed into moans. He gasped and moaned as he thrust, "Ahh..mmm…Kaede-chan you're so friggin' tight!"

She moaned as he thrust into her harder, making her back rock against the sheets, "nhmm Grimmjow uhhnn." She took his hands and placed them on her breasts; which he happily played with. Grimmjow growled as he thrust into her at a faster pace, sweat dripping down his body and rolling off onto his, "Yeah! Kaede-chan uhhh!!"

She gasped and moaned, rocking her hips to grant them both more pleasure, "Ohhh Grimmjow!" She felt her climax coming at an extremely fast pace; if he put anymore pressure onto her she'd be at her end. Grimmjow groaned, feeling his climax come as well, "Uhhhhnnnn Kaede-chan!!" He thrust into her deeper, his hands coming back to reside on her hips so he could thrust into her better before he climaxed.

She gasped, her head fell back against the bed as her inner walls tightened around him, "OOHHH GRIMMJOW!!" He groaned as he hit his climax, releasing himself inside of her, "OHHH KAEDE-CHAN!"

There was a silence from both of them for a good five minutes. Both of them breathed hard as they tried to regain their breath. Grimmjow pulled himself out of her and pulled her into his arms, "…You're my mate now Kaede-chan."

Kaede blushed, "Mate?"

He smirked, "Well we're both nekos right? So wouldn't that make us mates?"

"…I guess so."

"Well then neko-chan…get some rest…"

She sighed as she curled up in his arms, resting her head on his chest, "…can I ask you something?" Grimmjow blinked, looking down at her, "Hm?" She looked straight up into his eyes, "…Do…you love me….or am I just your fuck toy?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened, "….no….you're not a fuck toy Kaede-chan…you're my mate….you're my neko-chan…and I promise to protect you…I mean c'mon…I'm the sexta espada after all."

She shook her head, "Yeah I know….I know…"

Ulquiorra stood from his chair, shaking his head as he turned to the door, "…." Grimmjow sat back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head, "Well what'd ya think 'bout my story?" Ulquiorra frowned, "You are the worst story teller ever. Trash trash!" With that he turned, exiting the kitchen to go check on his own mate.

Grimmjow snorted, "….sounded like a pretty damn good story to me…"

At that moment Kaede appeared in the door, "….you telling fantasy sex stories about us?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "A heh…course not…."

"….Grimmjow…"

He shook his head, standing from his chair and walking over to her; placing his hand on her head, "You know I would never tell them how we really made love." Kaede blinked, "Made love? ….who are you and what have you done to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" Grimmjow shook his head, "I think I've been talking to Ulquiorra too much." Kaede laughed, "Obviously…so what were you talking about?" Grimmjow chuckled as he ushered her out of the room, "Oh nothing…"

_Meanwhile_…

Arashi was sitting on Ulquiorra's bed; now dressed in a night gown. She was brushing her hair when Ulquiorra walked in. She smiled, hopping up and rushing over to hug him. He chuckled as she barely hit him in the eye with one of her rabbit ears which had appeared in the morning.

"Ulquiii!" She giggled as she hugged him.

He smiled, gently petting her head, "Heh hello Arashi-chan."

"Where were you this morning Ulqui?"

"Talking with Grimmjow."

"About what?"

He chuckled, gently raising her head and laying a kiss on her lips, "It's a long story Arashi-chan…."

"….It's a long story…"

**To Be Continued...**

**Sora: -dies-**

**Arashi: Is she okay?**

**Taiki: …I dunno…**

**Renji: ….so what's happening in the next chapter?**

**Sora: :( I don't know yet…but I will think of something! See ya next time!**

**BlankStareOfDoom: YUSSS I GOTS MAH SMEX SCENE!!**

**Sora: ….grrrr…-beats with lamp- DIE YOU EVIL DEMON…I mean lovable friend….**

**Arashi: TTwTT That poor lamp.**


	19. Chapter 19 The Mirror's Reflection

_A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm sooo sorry it's taken me THIS long to update. School is taking over my life this year, as well as some family issues. And I had a large writter's block, but now I'm back! :)_

_(Note this chapter has NOT been edited yet so PLEASE excuse grammar/typos :D)_

**Chapter 19: The Mirror's Reflection**

Renji sighed as he lay back against the cold wall of his prison cell. He had begun to count down the minutes that would bring nightfall, or what seemed like nightfall; in this dark place he couldn't tell what was morning or what was nice. The only way he could tell was when he was brought breakfast or dinner, however the meals consisted of the same foods, so it was hard to tell them apart. He held his head, "Taiki..."

"She's become a beautiful young woman, hasn't she Abarai-kun? I mean you must agree with me, you were the one to agree to make love with her tonight."

Renji shot up from the floor, looking about the cell frantically as the strange voice echoed off of the stone walls, "Who-Who's there?!"

A chuckled sounded from behind the bars that led into the hallway, "As if you didn't know Abarai-kun?"

Renji's face turned pale as Aizen emerged into the light, a slight grin pasted onto his face, "A-Aizen!!"

The brunette's smile widened, "Ah Abarai-kun, why must you blind my dear queen with your petty words of love? Can't you learn that she will never be yours?" He approached the cell, his long fingers curling around the iron bars, "You'll find that you will never see her tonight; for I shall be taking your place."

Renji felt himself become uneasy as Aizen unsheethed his sword, "If you hurt her--I swear that I'll kill you Aizen!"

A frown swiftly crossed the brunette's face as he entered the cell, as poor Renji, who was still shackled to the wall, tried his best to back away from the armed man, "She should not concern you, Abarai-kun. Her fate was decided when she made the choice to go against me, however that can all be changed."

"Now, have a nice nap, Abarai-kun."

"NO!!! TAIKI!!!! ……………………."

"heh…hahah……hahahahaha!"

Taiki blinked as she woke with a start, had someone been calling out for her? She turned to look at the small clock beside her bed, and noticed it was two minutes to nine; two minutes before she would put her plan into action. She had chosen nine because that was the time that Aizen enjoyed calling "late-night" Espada meetings. Meaning no one would be watching the monitors, and hardly anyone except servants would be roaming the halls. And of course the servants would think nothing of her.

She silently crept outside of the room, seeing and hearing no one in the hallways near her and made her way to the dungeon.

She smiled to herself as she found herself lost in thought as she traveled the white hallways, '_Abarai-kun…I've always wondered what your body was like…forgive me for thinking such thoughts…_'

During her time in Squad Six, she had found herself always thinking about Renji. Whether it be about what his favorite food was, or color, or especially what his body looked like beneath his robes; and during that time she would catch herself with a darkened blush.

She shook away the memories, for she wouldn't need them for tonight; tonight she'd be creating new ones….or so she thought.

She quietly made her way down the steps of the dungeon; just incase someone were already down there. Her thoughts wandering, creating short excuses just in case she was caught by a guard.

Taiki smiled as she approached Renji's cell, she gently held the bars as she whispered for him, "Renji? Renji are you there?"

Aizen smirked as he stood in Renji's form; his sword copying his body and voice perfectly, "Tai-Taiki-chan, you came." He quickly made his way to the cell bars as he began his act, "I thought—I thought you wouldn't come…I thought Aizen would have caught you."

She gave him a warm smile as she opened the cell, "Don't worry about me Renji; the Espada are in a meeting meaning no one should be around for another two hours or so…depending on what their talking about."

Aizen made his way out of the cell, approaching her and hugged her, "I just don't want anything to happen to you on my account Taiki-chan."

"I told you, nothing will happen. They don't have a clue."

He chuckled, "You're a sly one Taiki-chan." He gently cupped her chin, "You've no idea how much I've missed you since he took you away." She wrapped her own arms around "Renji's" back, "I know Renji, I know."

He titled her head, leaning in, "I love you, Taiki-chan," He whispered and then gently claimed her lips. She felt her face tint a light pink, but then she blinked. She wasn't getting the same response from the first time they'd kiss. This was different, much different.

Aizen grinned, '_So she's finally starting to realize…_' "What's the matter Taiki-chan?" He questioned as she pulled away. She stared at him, "….you're not…"

He laughed, "Not Renji? So you've caught on," He held his hand up to her eye level, "Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu…" His grin grew across his face as he saw her eyes widen in fear as the illusion of Renji shatter before her eyes and warped into Aizen. "I've known all along about this secret meeting of yours Taiki-chan." His grip on her tightened as she struggled to get away, "Gin had heard of your plans, and now I'm afraid that you're going to have to be punished for trying to disobey me."

She struggled hard against his grip, but utterly failed, "Nnn! What have you done with Renji!?"

"Abarai-kun? Oh he's been placed in a new cell; one that you will never find. No he's not dead, however I cannot say what kind of condition he's in…For I'd left his punishment in Gin's hands."

He sheathed his sword, his other arm still secured onto Taiki's waist, making sure she couldn't run away. Out of his pocket he produced what looked like a collar, "Now, we'll begin your training." He then tied the collar around her neck, in which the two ties that came behind her head fused into one circular piece of material with no way of getting it off. On the front hung what looked like a dog tag, however it appeared to be a small jewel.

"What—What the hell is this?!" She demanded as she tried to pull it off having been released from Aizen's grip. He chuckled, "Think of it as a shock collar if you will. It will keep you within the boundaries I've set for you, and of course it locks away all of your spiritual pressure…making you defenseless." He grabbed the front of the collar, practically lifting her off of her feet, "Now, let's begin with your training." **To Be Continued….**

**Sora: …Sorry for the rushed chapter. I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing again. Chapter 20 will be out soon I promise!! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 Pet Chinchilla

**A/N: **I keep finding it harder and harder to write new chapters…but don't worry I'm still pushing myself to make you, the readers, happy. I'm glad to know a lot of you like this; I really thought no one would. So sorry that this is soooo late, I've been extremely busy with school work, working on cosplays, as well as attending Cons…so please excuse this chapter's lateness. Oh yeah, and I just noticed this (yeah way to go me 20 chapters in and you already screwed up), I forgot to mention that Taiki has blue bangs, and the tips of her hair are blue also…wow I'm such a failure! Anyway onward to chapter 20!

**Chapter 20: **Pet Chinchilla

It was dark when Taiki finally opened her eyes. She rubbed them as they adjusted to the darkness. "…Aizen must have knocked me out…" She mumbled to herself. She attempted to stand up, but suddenly she hit her head against something hard. She hissed as she fell back onto her knees, holding her head, "Ouch—damn what the hell is—?" She blinked as she got a better look of where she was exactly. She was in a cage, about the size you would put a large dog in, and she had hit her head on the top of the cage. _A…dog cage?_ She thought, _Thank god I'm not claustrophobic or there'd be a huge problem here… _She crawled forward, her hands gripping the cool bars on the door of the cage, as she peered out into the room. She could make out dark, shadowy, figures upon the black backdrop of the darkness. Suddenly, the lights in the room came on, sending her wheeling back into the cage; shielding her eyes from the sudden change in lighting.

"So, you're awake?" A voice echoed across the room.

Taiki raised her head to see Aizen sitting a few paces away from where she was being held. His legs were crossed and his arm held up his head, which was resting on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. There was something she didn't like about the way he was looking at the cage; he had a comical grin upon his face and it made her shiver.

The tiny surge of hope that had flooded into her when the lights flickered on had died down into despair. "…Aizen…" she replied, her voice wavering as she tried to hide her fear. She shifted uneasily behind the bars, making Aizen's grin widen. "I won't blame you if you're afraid, Taiki-chan," He stood, approaching the cage. He crouched down so that he could clearly see her within the cage. His long fingers curled around the bars, "So tell me…are you afraid Taiki-chan?"

"Of you?" She frowned, "Fuck no."

A low chuckled escaped his throat, "Well that can easily be changed."

Aizen stood, and as he straightened himself he snapped his fingers. Taiki blinked, _What the hell is he up to now?_ Suddenly, Taiki could hear the large doors of the room opening beyond her cage. She could make out someone growling at another person, and the distinct _clinks_ of metal chains colliding with one another. The continued to grow louder until the source of the noises were in front of her cage. Her eyes widened with horror when she looked at the two figures. _Renji._

Before her was Gin holding a leash that was connected to a collar around Renji's neck. Gin was smirking, and she finally understood why. Renji was only wearing the collar, a blindfold, and a pair of hakama, showing off the patterns printed on his skin. _I don't like where this is going,_ she frowned.

Aizen nodded to Gin, and the white haired man removed the blindfold from Renji's eyes. Taiki watched as Renji's eyes quickly shut with the presence of the bright lights and opened again as they adjusted. Then his eyes widened with the same amount of horror she had when she first saw him. "Taiki?!" He exclaimed, looking towards the fox faced man and the older brunette, "What the hell is going on?!"

"You'll understand in a moment, Abarai-kun." Aizen's smirk had returned as he approached the cage. He unlocked the door, grabbed Taiki by the collar, and pulled her out of the tiny holding cell. With his free hand he took a leash from Gin, attaching it to her collar. "Aizen, leave her out of this, it was my idea!" Renji growled, only to have Gin give a hard yank on his leash. Aizen laughed as he set Taiki on her feet, his hands gripping her own leash, "No, I believe it was her master plan," He lifted her chin, looking straight at her, "Wasn't it, Taiki-chan?"

Renji continued to yell at Aizen to let her go, but suddenly he was cut off. "It was my idea. I planned everything." Taiki replied, in an almost soulless manor. Renji's eyes were filled with shock, "T-Taiki…" Aizen let out a sigh, "See you only have to be truthful, now I think to make sure something like this doesn't happen again…" He paused then turned to Gin, "Kill him."

Gin smiled, "Of course, Aizen-taichou." He unsheathed Shinsō, and pulled back his arm as to strike Renji right through the stomach when… "Please! Let him go back to Soul Society!" Taiki cried out. Both Gin and Renji turned to look at her; both amazed at her outcry. Taiki bat back oncoming tears as she begged for Renji's life, "Please, I'll do anything just let him go back. Please Aizen-sama, please!" Aizen gently put his hand behind her head, pulling her into his embrace, "Of course, my queen, of course." He pressed his face into her hair, "Just tell me the one thing I want to hear, my queen, and I'll let him go."

Renji growled, "Aizen you bastard leave her—"

"I don't love him."

Renji's face turned pale when he heard those words coming from Taiki's mouth. He stared at her as she looked up into Aizen's gaze. "T-Taiki?" Her hands placed themselves on Aizen's chest, "I don't love him. My heart belongs to Aizen-sama alone, and no one else." The older brunette's smile turned into a warm one as he gently hugged her, "That's my good girl." He nodded to Gin, "Leave him in the World of the Living Gin, and this time make sure he doesn't come back."

Secretly, Taiki was crying, but she knew that the only way for Renji to make it out alive was if she complied with what Aizen wanted. Renji would be out of harm's way, and Aizen wouldn't be able to reach him in Soul Society.

"Taiki don't do this!" Renji screamed as Gin pulled him towards the door, "Taiki don't please! TAIKI! I LOVE YOU!" His screams were muted as the doors swung shut behind them.

Aizen smiled down at his blue eyed queen, lifting her head to catch her lips in a gentle kiss. "There's only one last thing to ensure Renji's safety on your part, Taiki-chan." She blinked as he pulled away, "What?" He smiled, "You'll see soon enough." Suddenly, she felt herself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

_What happened? Did I pass out again? Where am I this time? _Taiki rubbed her eyes as she awoke to find herself on Aizen's bed. _Better than that cage…_ She noticed that her hair was no longer in its ponytail; waves of brown and blue splashed around her. She went to pull it up when she felt something odd on the top of her head. She quickly jumped off the bed and hurried towards the mirror. She gaped at herself when she saw chinchilla-like ears sprouting from her head, as well as a long fluffy chinchilla-like tail sweeping behind her. _Was this…his other condition? Me becoming even more pet-like?!_

She froze when she heard the door behind her open; she could see Aizen's reflection in the mirror. She turned on her heel and stared at him, "What—what did you do to me?"

He smiled as he approached her, "I think it's a fitting punishment for going against me."

"Punishment?" She questioned.

"For the next month, you're being demoted…to pet."

"PET?"

"Yes, my personal _pet_."

He removed his jacket, leaving his undercoat on as well as his hakama, and stretched out on the bed. "Come here, _pet_." Taiki didn't like the feeling of being called 'pet', but if it were the only way to keep Renji safe, she'd have to do it. She moved towards the bed, crawling across it, and sat next to him.

"Come closer," He commanded. She leaned over so that she was lying on his chest, his hand coming up to play with a strand of her long hair. "You're so soft, pet, and beautiful." He sat up, bringing her up with him, and pulled her into a kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips; a sign that he wanted entrance. Taiki couldn't deny it and parted her lips, letting his tongue enter, thus beginning an open mouth excursion. After a few moments, he pulled away, grinning.

"Now strip, pet."

She blinked as she stared at him, _he didn't just say…_ Aizen frowned when she didn't move; he yanked on her collar, pulling her into a hard kiss. "I said _strip_." His voice was much harder this time. He let go of the collar as she pulled back. She frowned slightly, but backed up slightly to rest on her knees. Her hands moved up to her obi, untying it and tossing it off the bed. Next, she hesitantly removed her top, getting a grin from Aizen when he got a good view of her breasts. She went to remove her hakama, but she was pulled back by Aizen. His free hand was already caressing her breast. "You take too long pet and your body is so tempting." He gently pushed her onto her back, climbing over her as he ripped off her hakama and tossed it aside.

His hands immediately gripped her breasts, teasing and toying with her hardening nipples. Once he felt one was hard, he quickly replaced his hand with his mouth as he sucked and nipped at the hardened bud. He gave the same treatment to the opposite breast as his free hand moved to take off her panties.

She moaned lightly as he tortured her body, but the part that still loved him had taken full control of her when _lust_ bloomed. She could feel herself already becoming wet for him, even as his finger gently rubbed her sensitive area. She moaned louder as his finger moved inside of her. She was actually glad she'd already had sex once, at least this time it wouldn't hurt.

She could feel him add a second finger, moving and twisting them about inside of her. His lust filled gaze flickered up to see her face, "Moan louder pet," he then removed his fingers, and suddenly replaced them with his mouth. Her eyes widened as she squirmed when she could feel his tongue move about like crazy inside of her.

He wanted her to orgasm; he wanted to taste everything that was her. His hands kept her legs at bay when they tried to close on him, his tongue moving faster inside of her. Taiki gently gripped his head as she felt herself nearing her climax, "Ah! Oh-uh! Ai-Aizen-sama! Ah-I'm-I'm going to cum!"

He grinned, "Then release for me." He continued his torture, hitting spots he figured he hadn't touched yet, and finally he felt her walls tighten around his tongue. Her head fell back as her orgasm came, "Aizen-sama—ah!"

She breathed hard as Aizen lapped up her release, licking his lips, "You're sweet pet." He then removed his obi, as well as his undercoat, and finally he kicked off his hakama. He moved closer to her as he stripped off his boxers, revealing yet again his hardened member.

Her face was bright red from the pleasure. She panted as she tried to regain her breath. She looked up at him, "P-Please, Ai-Aizen-sama. Make love with me." Aizen smiled, even when she was made a pet, she was still the same girl he fell in love with, "Of course Taiki-chan." He moved between her legs, kissing her passionately as he aligned himself with her. He pulled away from the kiss, and looked into her eyes, "I love you."

Aizen gently thrust inside of her, causing her to moan. He groaned, she was still so tight, just like the first time they'd made love. But she'd last longer now that she wasn't a virgin anymore. He thrust into her slowly, as he began to kiss her again. Taiki wrapped her arms around his back; his mouth muffling her mewls and moans.

He began to thrust a bit faster, wanting to get as much pleasure out of her as he could. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip as he felt her move her hips in odd directions, causing friction and even more pleasure.

Taiki could feel his thrusts becoming harder and deeper, making her moan even more for him. It felt even better than their first time together. In these moments they were different people, everything that was happening around them just seemed to melt away.

Aizen's mouth soon moved down her face to her neck, sucking and nipping on a sweet patch of skin. Her head fell back more, allowing him better access to her neck. She gasped as she could soon feel his member beginning to pulsate inside of her, _he's going to climax soon…_

She looked into his eyes as he peered up into hers, and she smiled, "Climax with me."

He smiled, "Gladly."

Their bodies moved against each other, moans and groans mixing into one sound of ecstasy. Taiki shuddered as she felt her inner walls beginning to tighten around Aizen's manhood, she gasped as she felt its head pushing against one of those sweet spots. "Ah—Sōsuke—uhh!"

Then it happened, she felt herself tighten, and she felt him release. In her eyes, it was beautiful. Aizen shuddered as a white haze veiled his gaze as he gently fell onto her. She smiled, her hand moved through his hair. "I love you," She said. He chuckled, kissing her gently.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

Gin did as Aizen asked; dropping Renji off in the World of the Living. Even after the fox face man left, Renji hadn't moved from where he was standing. All he could think about was Taiki. She was still left there with that man, and he hated knowing the things Aizen could make her do. He shuddered, "I have to save her," He told himself. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from behind him, "Renji Abarai."

Renji blinked as he turned to see two familiar faces, Itazaro and Parallel.

Itazaro glared at Renji, "Where's my sister?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Taiki: **Why am I a CHINCHILLA?

**Sora: **Because Nekos and puppies are overused too much, I wanted to be original. That and I love Chinchillas! They're soft and cute :3

**Renji: **I'm scared of your brother Taiki D:

**Itazaro: **AS YOU SHOULD BE :D

**Sora: **...ANYWAYS. Sorry this too SO LONG to get pushed out, but I promise I'll do my best to write up chapter 21. I just want to know, which pairing would you like to see more of other than AizenXTaiki? Ulquiorra X Arashi, Grimmjow X Kaede, or Ichigo X Kaede? Well, cya next time guys. :3


End file.
